Shire high an elves point of view
by rainbow-raver-elf
Summary: *CH 66 UP*Iliana is Legolas's best friend. Legolas is in love with Iliana. Throw in high school with friends and enemies and you get shire high. It's the place where a bunch of crazy things happen.
1. a summer wasted

Author's note: yes another high school fic, but I love them, so I had to do one. So don't hate me. Review or flame( if it's for a good cause). Or you can e-mail me. shemby@island.net. Any ways, have fun. :) and this is done in shire months if you get confused by the names.  
  
  
  
  
Wedmath 27  
  
It's a week before school starts here at Shire high, so most are coming to settle in. Me? I've been here all summer. My parents decided to go across the sea, for the summer, so I couldn't go home.  
  
Hi, my name is Iliana Silverwind, but most call me Li for short.  
For an elf I'm almost normal looking, except for my waist length blue hair.  
I'm average height, for a human, only 5'7, most elves are over 6 feet tall.  
  
This is my last year of high school, and I'm going to make sure it's the best.  
Shire high as you guessed it is in the Shire. It seems strange to be in the Shire but not have lots of hobbits for a student body.  
  
I'm sitting here in the student lounge waiting for some friends to show up, so far I've only seen dwarves, and they didn't look to nice.  
  
" Li" yells a voice.  
  
I turn and see another elf, one of my really good friends.  
  
" Arwen" I yell and jump up to hug her.  
  
" I see it's blue this year" she says as she holds up my hair.  
  
" I needed a change from green, I think Legolas was even getting sick of it and you know how he loves green" I say.  
  
Legolas Greenleaf ie. My best friend in the whole world.  
  
" how is he? Is he here yet?" Arwen asks.  
  
I shrug. " I had to stay here for the summer, so I wouldn't know, and I don't think he's come yet." I tell her.  
  
" what about Aragorn?" she asks excitedly.  
  
I roll my eyes, Arwen has liked Aragorn since, well forever.  
  
" not yet, unless everyone is hiding from me" I say as I pretend to scout people out.  
  
Arwen looks a little disappointed.  
  
" hey, we get to share a room this year, I think they finally listened to us" I told her.  
  
Arwen and I have been bugging the councilors, who make up the room buddy system, to put us together for the past four years.  
  
" score" yells Arwen.  
  
" oh and better news, Aragorn, and Legolas are across the hall from us" I say happily.  
  
" double score" she yells.  
  
" lets go find our room, I think they said we were leaving our schedules on our beds or something" I say and grab her hand.  
  
" my bags" she yells at me, as I start to drag her.  
  
I let her go and she runs to a pile of suitcases, she gives me a couple to carry.  
  
" so what floor are we on?" she asks.  
  
" second" I reply.  
  
" right on, I hate the first" she says.  
  
I get bad flash backs of the first, I shake them out of my head.  
  
The dorms are just outside the student lounge, which is the front room of the school.  
  
We go next store, to the dorms and climb the stairs to the second floor.  
  
Unlucky for us our room is at the end of the hall, around the corner.   
  
I open the door for us, and we set Arwens stuff down.  
  
We stare at our room in amazement.  
  
" they weren't lying when they said senior year is the best" I say.  
  
Our room was not just a room, it had separate bedrooms for once and only two bedrooms not four. We had our own bathroom and a living room.  
  
We start jumping up and down and yelling only two rooms ,over and over again.  
  
I go to the bedroom closest to us.  
  
" I'll take this one" I say.  
  
Arwen picks up her bags and puts them in her room.  
  
She comes back and hands me a piece of paper, my class schedule.  
  
First period- textiles.  
Second period- history  
Third period-spare  
Forth period- foods  
Fifth period- P.E.  
Sixth period-Quenya  
  
We study ours, and see that we have textiles, history and Quenya together.  
  
" hey why don't we see what the guys schedule is?" I say.  
  
" yeah, I hope I have a class with Aragorn" she says sighing.  
  
I roll my eyes for the second time that day.  
  
We cross the hall and step into the guys room, which is the same as ours except it's opposite of course.  
  
In the living room on a chair sits their schedules, I grab them and pass Aragorn's to Arwen.  
  
I see that I have four classes with Legolas. Everything but textiles and history with him.  
  
" oh, Aragorn's only in history with me. but wait, yah he has his spare when I do" Arwen says.  
  
I grab Aragorn's schedule from her and place them back on the chair.  
  
" I'm hungry, lets go eat" I say as I push her out of the room.  
  
" fine, but after lets do some horse back riding, or something" she says.  
  
We close the door behind us, and make our way down to the cafeteria.  
  
We grab some food and sit at a table in the middle of the room.  
  
There isn't to many students, just some dwarves at one table and hobbits at another.  
  
Some people say I have the appetite of a hobbit, and yes I do.  
  
Arwen is in the middle of something, when the hobbits approach us.  
  
" excuse me" says someone behind me.  
  
I turn around, and see a little man.  
  
" yeah?" I ask.  
  
" we were just wondering if that's your real hair color" he said.  
  
I look at Arwen who is watching them with interest.  
  
" of course it is" I lie.  
  
The hobbits look at me like I'm crazy, but that's probably because I'm giving them a really weird smile.  
  
I star cracking up at the looks they are giving me.  
  
" no it's not, I'm lying" I tell them.  
  
" I thought so" the hobbit says.  
  
" what's your names?" I ask them all.  
  
My goal in life was to know every ones names but that fell through so I settle for the names of every one at school. So far my progress is pretty good.  
  
" pippin" says the one I'm talking to.  
  
" merry"  
  
"frodo"  
  
"sam"  
  
They all say, I note that Frodo and Sam are a bit shy, so I give them an extra nice smile.  
  
" I'm Iliana, but call me Li" I say.  
  
" I'm Arwen" she says.  
  
We all exchange greetings and after a bit of talk they, go on their way to find their rooms.  
  
Arwen and I finish our meal, then decide, to go back to our room and skip riding because we are to tired.  
  
  
  
Well? How was it? please tell me cause I like to know these things, then I can hopefully make it better for you people. :) 


	2. five days till school starts. :(

Wedmath 30  
  
  
It's five days until school starts and only Arwen and I are at the school. It's so boring here, now , because we have nothing to do.  
  
Also Arwen will not shut up about Aragorn, I think I'm going to tell him ,that she is hopelessly in love with him, unless she stops.  
  
At the moment Arwen and I are laying out on the front law.  
  
" so what did you do this summer?" I ask.  
  
" nothing much, just sat around home" she says.  
  
" sounds like my summer, minus the home part" I moan.  
  
I live in Mirkwood, that's how Legolas and I met, we've been best friends since we were babies.  
  
" are you going on any committees this year?" she asks.  
  
" I want to go on the grad committee ,I think" I say.  
  
Arwen starts to laugh.  
  
" what?" I ask.  
  
" your gonna be stuck with Cassie and her group" she snorts.  
  
I groan. Cassie is the biggest bitch in the school. She thinks that her group rules the school. There is no way that I'm letting them ruin my grad.  
  
" Arwen we have to get our friends on the Grad thing, they'll fuck everything up. I'm not having a pansy grad, hell no!" I exclaim.  
  
" I'm with you" she says.  
  
" me to" says a voice.  
  
I look around and see Rosie, a hobbit.  
  
" Rosie!" Arwen and I yell.  
  
We jump up and give her a hug.  
  
" how have you guys been?" she asks.  
  
We both give a shrug and mumble something, that is better left unsaid.  
  
" so we have four new hobbit guys here" I tell her.  
  
Rosie smiles. She loves guys.  
  
" really? Have you met them?" she asks.  
  
" we sure did, very nice and handsome" says Arwen.  
  
Rosie looks at her and smiles evilly.  
  
" Aragorn mustn't be here, or else you wouldn't be complementing on others looks" she states.  
  
Arwen's face goes beet red, poor girl. She has to face her fears and ask him out, that's what I say.  
  
" so are you the only ones here?" Rosie asks.  
  
" sadly yes, we were about to die of boredom, and yes that's possible." I tell her.  
  
" if it makes you feel better, I passed a couple carriages full of people, coming to the school" Rosie tell us.  
  
I sigh. " thank god, people. So where's Diamond?"  
  
Diamond lives in the same village as Rosie ,so they come and go to school together.  
  
" sleeping" she says.   
  
" what floor are you on?" asks Arwen.  
  
Rosie thinks for a moment.  
  
" the second" she says.  
  
" right on same with us" I say.  
  
At the front entrance of the school we see the carriages pull up and students unloading.  
  
" lets go see, who's here" I say.  
  
We all go off towards the school, slowly, we aren't in a hurry.  
  
Then it happens, Arwen doesn't see the tree root sticking out of the ground.  
  
In a second she trips over it and lays there flat on her face.  
  
I'm not a bad person, but when people fall I can't help but laugh.  
  
But that's not the best part, Aragorn, who just got off the carriage, saw the whole thing.   
  
I think he's about to piss his pants.  
  
" A-A-Arwen I ..... think.. you should get up" I say between laughs.  
  
Rosie is leaning on me so she doesn't fall over from laughing so hard.  
  
" I want to die" Arwen moans as she gets up.  
  
I help her by picking the leaves out of her hair.  
  
" it wasn't that bad" I say, I don't think I want to tell her that Aragorn saw her fall.  
  
Unfortunately, he is coming over to us.  
  
" hi girls" he says.  
  
He looks at Arwen and starts to laugh again.  
  
Her face goes so red.  
  
" Aragorn, I'd shut up I know lots of embarrassing about you" I say.  
  
He shuts up right then, good boy.  
  
" yeah, so I thought I'd say hi, and Legolas is looking for you, I told the stupid blond you were over here, and he a into the school." Aragorn tells me as he shakes his head in wonder.  
  
I laugh. " I guess I'll go find him, I don't want him getting lost. Arwen why don't you show him where his room is" I say.  
  
Aragorn shrugs and grabs her arm, and they head to the dorms.  
  
" I'm going to wake Diamond up" says Rosie and goes after Aragorn and Arwen.  
  
I head to the school.  
  
In the front room I see Legolas talking to the bitch Cassie.  
  
" oh well I can't chose his friends" I say to myself.  
  
I wait by the door, for them to finish. I really can't stand her, I can't even be near her.  
  
" lovely couple aren't they?" says a voice.  
  
At my side is, Roxanne, one of Cassie's friends.  
  
" really?" I say, trying to sound bitchy.  
  
" yeah, she really likes him, and I think he likes her." Roxanne continues.  
  
" good he needs a girlfriend" I try to sound o.k. with it, it's true he needs a girlfriend, but Queen bitch?  
  
Legolas sees me finally and leaves Cassie who is the middle of a sentence.   
  
" yeah he really likes her" I say sarcastically.  
  
I leave Roxanne and go to me friend.  
  
Legolas gives me a huge hug and picks me off the ground, while Cassie looks like she wants to kill me. What's her problem, we're just friends.  
  
" it's about time you got here" I tell him when he puts me down.  
  
" my dad wouldn't take me down here, I had to take the carriage, sorry. So you miss me?" he asks.  
  
" no not at all, I was entertained by the butterfly's to much to think about you, in fact what's your name again?" I joke.  
  
He pokes me hard to the belly.  
  
" hey no touchy" I say as I jab him back.  
  
" so where's my room?" he asks.  
  
I poke him again. " what makes you think I know?"   
  
" cause you know all" he says weakly.  
  
I grab his arm. " follow me slave"   
  
I take him to the dorm and to his room.  
  
" where's your room?" he asks me.  
  
" across the hall" I point. " what did you do this summer?"  
  
" I went to Fangorn, for a couple weeks, and Cassie came to Mirkwood, so I saw her." he said.  
  
My mind, is throwing up. I really do have a good reason, to hate her. Last year, I had a boyfriend, who she liked, so she told him that I was sleeping with someone else, so he broke up with me.  
Oh then there's the fact that they went out after.  
  
" oh yeah" I don't even bother hiding the hate in my voice.  
  
Legolas knows how I feel about her, so why bother covering it up.  
  
" we're dating now to" he says.  
  
" what?" I yell.  
  
He starts laughing. " joking, I'd never do that"  
  
" thank god" I say.  
  
Legolas sits on the couch and I sit by him.  
  
" I bet your summer was really boring" he says and I nod.  
  
" I wish you could have come stayed with me" he goes on.  
  
" with my parents, they think there is no such thing, as guys and girls being just friends. They'd be to busy being worried that I'd get pregnant or something" I say.  
  
I put my head on his shoulder.  
  
" your parents are to paranoid, how many times have we slept in the same bed and never done anything?" he asks.  
  
" umm, Legolas that was one time and you pushed me out of the bed, so technically it wasn't even a time" I say.  
  
He laughs. " I remember now"  
  
" what should we do before school starts?" I ask.  
  
" sleep lots" he murmurs.  
  
"Tired?"  
  
He gives me another murmur, then falls asleep.  
  
I sit up. " nice quality time we are spending together"  
  
In response, I get a snore. 


	3. closet hopping

Halimath 4  
  
  
I hear my alarm cloak go off.  
  
" damn, you clock ,damn you" I say as I roll to my other side.  
  
I really hate alarm clocks, they sound so.....there is no word to describe it.  
  
I roll out of bed and to the bathroom, for a hot shower.  
  
When I get back to my bedroom, I'm fully awake, but still don't notice a certain someone on my bed.  
  
I throw my towel aside and go to my closet.  
  
" put some damn clothes on" someone yells.  
  
I scream and dive into the closet and try to cover myself.  
  
" LEGOLAS WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?!?!?!" I scream.  
  
" I was coming to get you for breakfast, didn't you see me?"  
  
" did it look like I did? You didn't see anything did you?"  
  
" other than your ass, no" he laughs.  
  
He saw my ass? That isn't good, he better not make fun of me for it.  
  
I wait in the closet for another minute.  
  
" um are you going to leave I kinda have to put some clothes on" I tell him.  
  
" I'm comfy... here" he throws something into the closet.  
  
My underwear and bra. I put them on and come out. What? He seen me in a bathing suit before.  
  
" what should I wear?" I ask him.  
  
" nothing to revealing, but not baggy clothes they make you look chubby"   
  
I throw a pair of jeans at his laughing face.  
  
" just for that I'm putting on slutty clothes"  
  
I stay true to my word. I pick out a too mini, mini skirt, and a shirt that leaves nothing to the imagination.  
  
" you know I'm not letting you leave the room like that" he says.  
  
I give him a watch me look and start to leave.  
  
" wait okay you don't look fat in baggy clothes, I lied" he says.  
  
Of course I forgive him, I really wasn't going to leave the room looking like this, sorry but I feel weird when guys gawk at me.  
  
I take off the clothes, and go back to the closet.  
  
" but really what should I wear?" I ask him again.  
  
I don't bother waiting for him to decide, that would take forever.  
  
I pick out my best fitting Guess jeans, and a knitted rainbow halter top.  
  
I quickly run a comb through my hair, well try to. I have to get Legolas to help. For a guy he's good with hair. I wonder if he's gay? Wait impossible, he loves porn.  
  
A few minutes later we walk into the cafeteria. We both grab some cereal, and go sit with our friends, which consist of, Arwen, her two hot brothers, Aragorn, and Diamond and Rosie.  
  
" what took you so long, we have to be in class in ten minutes" Arwen tells us.  
  
" he was busy telling me I look fat in certain clothes" I tell her.  
  
Arwen glares at Legolas, that was one thing you did not tell a girl.  
  
" what? I took it back" he says trying to defend himself.  
  
Meanwhile I'm busy gobbling down my food.  
  
Soon the bell goes, where did the time go?  
  
My first class Textiles with Arwen. Our teacher is Arwen's mom Celebrian.  
  
There isn't any guys in our class, I wonder why?  
  
Celebrian takes our attendance, then goes over the class rules. Boring.  
  
Arwen looks like she's about to fall asleep.  
  
The others in this class are Cassie and her friends, Roxanne and Michelle, Eowyn, and Rachel. The rest are Juniors so I don't really know them.  
  
For most of the class Celebrian talks ,so I'm more than happy when the bell goes.  
  
Now time for History, with Arwen's dad Elrond, and principal.  
Must be great fun for Arwen.  
  
I force Arwen to sit with Aragorn, and I sit behind them with Rachel, who is in my textiles as well.  
  
Once again, I have to sit in class, and listen to my teacher talk for an hour.  
  
Now I know how Arwen's parents hooked up. They are so much alike.  
  
* RING*   
The bell wakes me up.  
  
Wait a minute, I was asleep?  
  
I wander out the door, and run into Brad, another friend of Cassies.  
  
" watch it " he snaps at me.  
  
" I didn't see you, sorry" I say.  
  
He flips the bird to me(fingers)  
  
" asshole" I say forgetting he's an elf.  
  
He comes to me.  
  
" watch what you say bitch, or I'll ruin your pretty face" he says and I just about puke.  
  
Come on he admitted to me that he thinks I'm pretty. Normally that's good, but not now.  
  
" please, I'd mess you up so bad" I tell him, bad move.  
  
He pushes me into a wall.  
  
" hey leave her alone" says Aragorn, coming to my rescue.  
  
Brad looks at him. " what are you going to do?"  
  
" I really don't think you can take both of us" Aragorn says, and I stand next to him, giving Brad a dirty look.  
  
" fuck you both, I don't need this" Brad says and walks away.  
  
" thanks" I say to Aragorn.  
  
He shrugs "no problem."  
  
Yeah, it's my spare now. I say bye to the others and go off down the hall.  
  
I see Cassie talking to Legolas, she seems to do a lot of that.  
  
I go up to them, and she gives me the death look.  
  
" oh hey, I'll talk to you later Cassie" Legolas says as he sees me.  
  
She mumbles a goodbye, and Legolas and I go off.  
  
" lets go outside, for a picnic" he suggests, which I agree to.  
  
We go to the cafeteria, to grab food then wander outside.  
  
" lets sit here" he says, as we pass a huge oak tree.  
  
We go and sit under it's shade.  
  
" how was your classes?" he asks.  
  
" boring as hell, I hate first days teachers like to talk, to much"  
  
I grab an apple and start munching on it.  
  
" oh and Brad tried to start shit with me today."  
  
" What did he do?"  
  
" I accidentally, ran into him, and he got mad, then I did then he pushed me then...."  
  
" he pushed you?" Legolas interrupts.   
  
" yeah, but Aragorn saved me, from random beatings"  
  
Legolas looks a little pissed.  
  
" don't do anything about, Aragorn handled it nicely, so I doubt he will be bugging me again" I assure him.  
  
" if he does try anything again, I'll kill him"  
  
I pinch his cheeks." No you won't, cause then you'd go to jail, and I'd be sad, cause then I wouldn't have anyone to hang out with on my spares."  
  
He laughs, and spits on my face.  
  
" gross, you spat on me, I'm infected" I cry and pretend to choke.  
  
" Hey, you thinks that gross? Remember I saw your ass"   
  
Shit I forgot about that, maybe I won't make fun of him for a while.  
  
" lets forget about that okay?" I ask sweetly.  
  
He smiles and shakes his head.  
  
I continue eating my apple, then throw it away.  
  
I yawn.  
  
" I'm gonna have a nap, wake me up before lunch k?"  
  
" sure" he says.  
  
I put my head on his shoulder, and fall asleep.  
  
  
" hey you two wake up" says a voice.  
  
I open my eye's and see it's Elrond.  
  
" what time is it?" I ask.  
  
" time for your last class" he says.  
  
I jump up and Legolas who had been leaning on me, fell over.  
  
" you were supposed to wake me up" I yell at him.  
  
He looks around dazed.  
  
" sorry ,I must have fell asleep" he says and gets up.  
  
" get on to class you two" Elrond says.  
  
We run back to the school forgetting our food.  
  
We run into our class, just as the last bell goes off.  
  
Our teacher Galadriel, asks us to take our seats.  
  
Thankfully, there is two seats together in the backrow, the downside one is next to Cassie. Yeah! :(  
  
I make Legolas sit next to her, and I sit on his other side.  
  
" Legolas where were you in foods?" Cassie asks him, in a revoltingly sweet voice.  
  
" I fell asleep outside" he says.  
  
She gives a laugh. " you silly guy" she says and gives him a smack on the arm.  
  
I can't believe people act like that.  
  
" this will be your seat for the rest of the semester" announces Galadriel.  
  
Great, what next? Oh let me guess, I die? If I have to choose between sitting here or death, I'd take a long and painful death, with lots of pink hippos. 


	4. brownie batter can be good for more than...

Author's note: thanks for the reviews, I love getting feedback, O.K., O.K. I'm obsessed with it. At the moment I'm rolling my pinner, yeah a pinner, how sad is that?  
  
  
  
Halimath 9  
  
It's the end of the first week, and I'm already realizing that school sucks. Quenya is hell, with Cassie going , oh Legolas this, and oh Legolas that.  
  
Arewn thinks I'm jealous. Me jealous? Legolas is my best friend, I've never even had a sex dream about him.  
  
But seriously, I'm all for him getting a girlfriend, but anyone but Cassie.  
  
The way she flips, her so called blond hair, the fact is, I've seen her color on a hair dye box.  
  
So here I am, sitting in my foods class, With a new guy Boromir, who by the way is very hot.   
  
Legolas, supposedly, tried to save me a seat, but no hell bitch stole my spot.  
  
" So now, class you may go make your brownies" says my teacher Celebrian.  
  
" So, Boromir, are you good at cooking? I want to know if the brownies will be eatable after, I'm really, to young to die" I say, much to the amusement of him.  
  
" I think I'm fairly good" he tells me.  
  
I give him a smile. I really don't want to die, because then Cassie and her cronies, would be too happy, and we can't have that, no ,no.  
  
We got to our kitchenette, that we are sharing with Legolas and Cassie.  
  
Legolas tries to smile at me, but I pretend he's not there. Oh yes I'm mad at him.  
  
Boromir, the nice guy he is gets out all the material we need, as I grab the ingredients, from the table at the front.  
  
" so sorry, I stole your partner" says bitch Cassie, who is hovering nearby.  
  
" oh it's all right, I have a better partner, any ways. I hope you like your brownies crispy" I say happily.  
  
Put her and Legolas together and you know, nothing good will be produced. I was Legolas's only hope, to pass this class.  
  
I bring back the ingredients, and see Legolas and Boromir talking.  
  
Obviously it's not good enough that he ditches me, now he's making friends, with my partner, fuck I need some weed.  
  
I start making, the brownie batter, and they talk on, but I'm not listening.  
  
" Hey Li, I'm going to be Cassie's partner, for the rest of the year O.K.?" says Boromir.  
  
" O.K. but then who's my partner?" I ask, really I am that stupid.  
  
" Legolas, he talked me into it, he must really like you or something" he comments and I make a face.  
  
" oh shit, did I make a mistake? You don't want him for a partner?" he asks a little worried.  
  
I laugh. " no, no, you just think he likes me, that's gross. I've known him forever, we're just friends and we promised to be partners" I tell him.  
  
" oh good, I hate to be the guy that stuck you with an obsessed psycho" he jokes.  
  
" he is, but I threaten to cut his hair, so he leaves me alone, some times.......rarely" I say back.  
  
" um... I can hear you" says Legolas.  
  
Boromir and I laugh at his pathetic girly whining, well that's why I'm laughing.  
  
" good that you can hear, I feel so proud" I say.  
  
Legolas fingers me and turns his head quickly, making his hair fly to the side, like models do.  
  
Boromir and I almost piss our pants.  
  
Cassie comes back, and sees that we're laughing at Legolas, and glares at us.  
  
I go back and finish making the batter, then let Boromir, do the rest.  
  
We go sit at our table and wait for the brownies to be ready.  
  
" Legolas!" shrieks Cassie.  
  
We look over and see she is covered in batter, and Legolas, looking totally shocked.  
  
Boromir and start cracking up again.  
  
" Cassie I'm so sorry, I didn't see you, I swear" Legolas says.  
  
Celebrian comes over. " what is going on here?" she asks a little annoyed, then she sees Cassie. She tries to hold in her laughter, but I can clearly tell she's about to explode.  
  
The whole class is laughing now, even Cassie's friends.  
  
" dear, I think you should go wash up" Celbrian giggles, and Cassie rushes out of the class, almost in tears.  
  
Legolas comes over, looking really sorry. Oh well at least I think she deserved it.  
  
Legolas sits next to me.  
  
" I'm so glad I wasn't your partner today" I laugh.  
  
Legolas glares at me. oh testy isn't he?  
  
" shut up, it's not funny" he growls.  
  
I put an arm around him.  
  
" it's O.K. sunshine, she'll forgive you" I assure him.  
  
I don't know why I'm giving him comfort about her, I think I'm coming down with something. Yeah that must be it.  
  
My timer goes off and Boromir brings out our brownies. They are perfect.  
  
" you can have some of my brownies" I tell Legolas.  
  
He has a weakness for chocolate, so he agrees.  
  
Boromir, Legolas and I munch back on the brownies, which taste excellent, if I may say so myself.  
  
" hey maybe I should give some of these to Cassie" Legolas says.  
  
I grab them out of his hand.  
  
" fuck no, I made these, so that whore isn't getting any" I tell him.  
  
" oh come on, be nice for once" he argues.  
  
I smile sweetly. " no, not to her."  
  
Legolas gives in, and I give them back for him to eat.  
  
See I am to nice!  
  
He munches on them and smiles.  
  
" these are good" he mumbles, with food in his mouth, gross, what a pig.  
  
" well we are excellent bakers. Right Boromir?" I ask.  
  
" we are, we are" he agrees.  
  
Cassie doesn't come back to class, thank god.  
  
And yeah it's last class, whoo!   
  
Wait, I don't have plans, oh no!  
  
Legolas is a loser, I'll make him hang with me.  
  
The bell finally goes, and I say farewell to Boromir. I think I would have liked him as a partner, but he will be in the same kitchenette.  
  
Legolas and I head up to our rooms.  
  
" so what are you doing tonight?" I ask.  
  
" going, out with Aragorn and some of the other guys"  
  
Shit there goes my plans down the drain. Wait there's still Arwen.  
Wait no, she's spending time with her dad this weekend, and all the hobbits are doing something together.  
  
Yes, I'm the loser tonight.  
  
" what about you?" he asks.  
  
" nothing" I sigh.  
  
" that's nice" he says not really caring.  
  
We get to our rooms, and part.  
  
In my room, I dig through my bag and find a joint.  
  
" I guess it's just me and you tonight" I say ,then go to the bathroom, to hot box it. 


	5. tye dye bikini's, hot guys, and random k...

Halimath 10  
  
" come on get up" yells Arwen.  
  
She's trying to get me out of bed. It's too early, only one in the afternoon, I don't get up for another hour.  
  
" please I told him we would see him today, and I can't go alone." She says.  
  
Damn, pillows don't block peoples voices out.  
  
She's talking about Aragorn of course, I think we are going into town with him or something. Legolas is going to, so she wants me to go, so I'll take Legolas away. That way she will be all alone with Aragorn.  
  
Wait a minute, isn't that what I want? Yes it is! I better get my ass out of bed.  
  
I groan and fall out, then crawl to the bathroom, for my shower.  
  
When I get back to my room I see, Arwen laid out my clothes for me.  
  
Shorts and a neon green tube top. Must be hot out.  
  
I throw my hair up into a pony tail, then put my clothes on.  
  
Arwen who is ready and waiting rushes me out the door.  
  
And we go across the hall. She rushed me for that?  
  
Legolas is sprawled out on the couch, half asleep, and it sounds like Aragorn is in the shower.  
  
" rough night?" I ask as I sit on his legs.  
  
He gives a little snort. " you could say that. They got me drunk"  
  
" I'm sure they forced you" I roll my eyes.  
  
Legolas, is never forced to drink.  
  
He sits up and pushes me off, so I fall to the floor.  
  
" what are we doing today?" he asks.  
  
I shrug. " go into town, do stuff"  
  
Aragorn comes out of the bathroom, wearing just a towel.  
  
I think I can almost feel Arwens smile.  
  
" I'll be two seconds" he says then vanishes to his room.  
  
I look to see if Arwens smiling, and oh yes she is. I also notice that she is wearing a tad of make up, and she's wearing tight clothes, I guess she wants to look good.  
  
Aragorn true to his word comes out shortly.  
  
On the way to town, I see the hobbits coming back. Diamond and Rosie are with them. Do I smell love? I think so, Rosie seems absolutely smitten with Sam. And Diamond likes Frodo.  
  
Everyone seems to have a crush on somebody, except me, and maybe Legolas, unless he likes Cassie. I really hope he doesn't.  
I need to find him a girlfriend.  
  
When we reach town, Arwen gives me the go away look.  
  
" ohh, look at that store! Come on Legolas. We'll see you two later" I yell to the others as I drag Legolas off.  
  
I really do see a neat clothes store.  
  
" Legolas do you have money?" I ask.  
  
" I'm not buying you anything" he says.  
  
" but what if I see something really neat"  
  
" no way"  
  
I sigh, oh well, if I see something, I'll steal his money if I have to.  
  
We enter and the door chime goes off.  
  
I immediately go to the bright clothes, leaving Legolas to stand like an idiot. After awhile he finally comes and follows me around.  
  
I look at shirt after shirt, then I see it. The bathing suit rack.  
I need a new one really bad.  
  
I go over to it and look through the rack.  
  
" look at this one" I say.  
  
I hold up a yellow and blue tie dye bikini, against my body.  
  
" isn't that a little small?" Legolas comments.  
  
I stick my tongue out at him.  
  
" if I was any other girl, you'd want it smaller."  
  
He gaps at me. " I wouldn't"  
  
" I'm trying it on"  
  
I go to the change room and change. Legolas is right it is small, it barley covers me. Oh well, I may not like wearing slutty clothes but I like tiny bikini's. Weird huh?  
  
I come out, and Legolas's eyes bulge out.  
  
" that is way to small" he cries.  
  
I do a little turn for him.  
  
I see at the front counter, is a very hot guy. Why didn't I notice him?  
  
I immediately go red.  
  
" I don't think it's to small" the guy comments.  
  
Legolas whirls around to see who is talking.  
  
He turns back. He looks a little pissed. He really hates it when guys hit on me, he like a brother or dad, when he acts like this.  
  
" Legolas buy it for me" I whine.  
  
" no way, you look like a tramp"  
  
I pout." Please" I say in my best little girl voice, and I use my puppy dog eyes.  
  
Like a dad, he gives in. Always works.  
  
" fine, just hurry up and get changed." He says.  
  
I give a little jump, and his eyes bulge again, oops I better not do that again.  
  
I hurriedly get changes, and go to the front to make Legolas pay for it.  
  
The guy at the counter keeps eyeing me.  
  
I look at the counter, because I'm bashful, and I see a piece of paper, that says, ' workers wanted'.  
  
" you need workers?" I ask.  
  
" yeah, this is my mom's store, and I hate working, so she needs to hire" the guys explains.  
  
Job? Here? That would be awesome.  
  
" could I get an application form?" I ask.  
  
The guy reaches from under the counter and grabs me one.  
  
" here" he hands it to me, then he hands me my bag, that my new bikini is in.  
  
" thanks" I manage to say before Legolas has me out of the store.  
  
"I hope you don't plan to wear that in public, you really shouldn't wear bikini's" he comments.  
  
I glare at him and star walking faster.   
  
" and why not?"  
  
" bikini's are made for people with small boobs" he says.  
  
He always bugs me about my breasts, because I started early, so now they are kinda big.  
  
" they are made for that" I argue.  
  
He decides to change the subject.  
  
" did you see that guy drooling over you? what a jerk" he complains.  
  
I hit him on the arm.   
  
" stop bitching, and for the record, I liked the way he was looking at me. it was like he was undressing me with his eyes" I joke.  
  
" I know, but don't worry I gave him a bad look"  
  
Did he not hear what I said?  
  
" your jealous cause men like me better than you" I bug him.  
  
He pushes me, so I push him back.  
  
We start play fighting, when he stops.  
  
" holy shit look at that" he whispers.  
  
I can't of course, because he has me in a headlock.  
  
" What? What? Let me see" I plead.  
  
He lets me go and I see Aragorn and Arwen kissing by a tree.  
  
" oh jesus. Well it's about time, she would never shut up about him" I exclaim.  
  
" I know, he'd never shut up about her"  
  
"maybe we should go somewhere, so when they come up for breath they won't see us" I say.  
  
Legolas understands, for once and drags me behind another tree on the side of the road.  
  
He stands watch for awhile until I hit him.  
  
" pervert, mind your business" I tell him.  
  
Come on, who watches others make out? Not me.  
  
He leans against the tree with me.  
  
" so your gonna try and get that job?" he asks.  
  
" yeah, I need money, I always have you buy me stuff, plus that would be the best place to work"  
  
" I like buying you stuff. I bet you want to work there because of the guy, I know you think he's hot"  
  
I ignore the comment about the guy.  
  
" you can still buy me stuff, I can save that money for university"  
  
" yeah, but what about the guy here? Your avoiding talking about him, so it's quite obvious you want him" he teases.  
I roll my eyes." I don't even know his name"  
" Richard" Legolas says.  
" how do you know?" I ask.  
" it said on the sales slip, served by Richard"  
" so your not just here for looking at" I joke.  
He cuffs me in the arm, then looks to see if the two are still at it.   
  
" they're still kissing, lets just go back, O.K.?" he asks.  
  
" fine"  
  
We come out from behind the tree, and head back to the school, not caring if they see us anymore. 


	6. stupid guys

Halimath 20  
  
So now that Aragorn and Arwen are finally going out, they spend most of their time together. My hobbit friends, hang with the other hobbits now, so I don't see much of them.  
Legolas hangs out a lot with Boromir, so I'm a loner now.  
However, I put in my resume at that store, so I'm hoping for an interview soon.  
Right now, I'm heading to the cafeteria, for lunch.  
I go in and see my once group of friends now are at different tables.  
" awe did your friends all ditch you?" an elf named Greg says.   
  
Of course he's one of Cassie's friends, because they all love to bug me.  
  
I try to ignore him, but he keeps standing there even as I walk away with my food, in fact he even sits by me as I start to eat.  
  
" all alone, no friends ,must be tough" he taunts.  
  
" fuck off Greg" I grumble.  
  
Why are these people so intent on making my life a living hell?  
  
He swishes his hand threw my hair.  
  
" what are you going to do, your friends aren't here to do anything"  
  
I glare at him.  
  
" I don't need friends, to deal with you"  
  
He has his hand in my hair again, so I grab his wrist and take it out.  
  
" don't touch me Greg" I sat threateningly.  
  
He smiles and I think about stabbing him with my fork.  
  
He doesn't listen to me, instead he puts his hand on my thigh.  
  
" what are you going to do?" he asks.  
  
I jump up and punch in the face. His head slams onto the table.  
  
The whole room goes silent, as he starts screaming at me, because I gave him a bloody nose.  
  
Some of the teachers come over before he starts hitting me or something.  
  
So, now I'm sitting here listening to Elrond talking to me.  
  
" what happened?" he asks.  
  
I have my head down, I really hate getting in trouble.  
  
" he was bugging me sir, so I hit him, that's all that happened."  
  
" what did he say?"  
  
I really don't want to tell him this.  
  
" he was just bugging me, and I'm in a really bad mood"  
  
Elrond leans back in his seat.  
  
" I can't punish him unless I know what he said"  
  
Does it look like I care?  
  
" fine then, you will have two days suspension and you can't eat in the cafeteria for the rest of the week" Elrond says.  
  
" is that all?" I ask.  
  
Elrond nods and dismisses me.  
  
I sulk back to my room, and enter.  
  
Arwen, Aragorn and Legolas are sitting in the living room.  
  
" what happened?" asks Arwen when I enter.  
  
I shrug. " nothing, he was just annoying me"   
  
" what did he say?" asks Legolas.  
  
If they think I'm going to tell them they have another thing coming.  
  
" nothing much" I say, then go to my room.  
  
I really want to be alone right now, since I'm getting used to it I kind of like it.  
  
Legolas comes into my room then closes the door.  
  
He finds me on my bed. Can't people take a hint, that I want to alone.  
  
" are you suspended?" he asks.  
  
I nod. " for two days and I'm not allowed to eat in the cafeteria for the rest of the week"  
  
" what does Greg get?"  
  
" nothing, I didn't say what he said or did"  
  
Legolas sits on my bed with me.  
  
" well what did he say?" he asks.  
  
If I told Legolas what Greg said then he would feel bad then hang out with me. Not that I don't want him to, but it would be like a pity party.  
  
" stuff that I'm not telling you" I say.  
  
"when did you stop telling me stuff?"  
  
I roll onto my stomach.  
  
" I don't tell you every little thing, and I'm sure you don't tell me everything"  
  
He pokes me, but doesn't press the issue any further.  
  
" you should go to class" I tell him, when he lays beside me.  
  
" I have a spare remember?"  
  
" not yet, it's next block"  
  
" oh.....who cares I'm comfy, and tired and your upset.....this is where you tell me your problems now"  
  
I lay my head on his chest.  
  
" Legolas I think I'm pregnant" I cry.  
  
" what?....with who?" he yells sitting up suddenly.  
  
I start laughing. Well he asked for it.  
  
" you bitch, don't ever do that" he says half laughing.  
  
I jump on him giving him a hug.  
  
" I had you so fooled, but you should have known that I was lying, I'm not even seeing anyone"  
  
" how do I know that? You just said you don't tell me everything"  
  
He pushes me off of him and I lie back down.  
  
Aragorn walks in the door.  
  
" Cassie's here wondering where you are Legolas" he says.  
  
I grab Legolas and pull him down.  
  
" Tell her that I can't move, will you?" Legolas says.  
  
Aragorn disappears and we hear him talking to Cassie.  
  
" let me talk to hi" says Cassie.  
  
I jump up and close my door then lock it, just in time.  
  
She starts banging on the door.  
  
" Legolas? Legolas are you in there?" she says.  
  
Obsessive or what?  
  
" Cassie. I'm really sick." Legolas yells through the door.  
  
I hear her trying to open the door.  
  
" elves don't get sick." She hollers.  
  
" good one, elf boy" I comment.  
  
" Iliana? Are you in there to?" she yells.  
  
Shit, I forgot that she can hear me.  
  
" no" I say, which sounded really pathetic.  
  
" what are you two doing in there?" she asks, very mean, I might add.  
  
" Legolas is trying on my clothes" I say, which isn't a very bright lie.  
  
But who cares? She the one acting like she's his girlfriend or something. Wait a minute!  
  
I turn to Legolas.  
  
" are you two going out?"  
  
He looks at me like I'm crazy.  
  
" no"  
  
" seeing each other?"  
  
" no"  
  
I think for a moment.  
  
" what about when she was in Mirkwood?"  
  
He silent.  
  
" we went out a couple times. But that was it, I swear" he protests.  
  
I really shouldn't be mad, but it's Cassie, and he knows how much I hate her. I've been betrayed by my own best friend.  
  
I unlock the door and open it. Cassie is still there.  
  
" you can take him now" I say coldly.  
  
Aragorn and Arwen are in the back watching.  
  
Holy shit! Arwen mouths to me.  
  
I turn to Legolas who is still on my bed.  
  
" you can leave now" I say sounding almost as bitchy as Cassie.  
  
He gets up.  
  
" I'm really sorry I didn't tell you, I should have, and......I'm sorry" he says.  
  
" leave" I yell to him and Cassie.  
  
Cassie takes his arm, but he snatches it back and walks out and goes to his room.  
  
Cassie looks at me.  
  
" look what you did, he hates me now" she screams.  
  
" piss off Cassie" Arwen yells.  
  
Cassie spins around and leaves.  
  
" Aragorn, can you leave us?" Arwen asks.  
  
He nods then goes to his room probably to talk to asshole.   
  
Arwen closes the door then leads me to the living room.  
  
I sit down.  
  
" I can't believe he did that, he knows how much I hate her, he's supposed to hate her to" I say.  
  
Arwen sits next to me.  
  
" she's a bitch, he's a mother fucker, and their both going to hell" She assures me.  
  
I laugh a little to evilly.  
  
" oh yeah, they are so going to hell"  
  
I stand up.  
  
" nobody makes me mad, and gets away with it" I yell.  
  
Arwen pulls me back down.  
  
" O.K. killer, don't go crazy on me. He probably was a very lonely, and desperate guy. Very desperate. Very." She says, making me laugh.  
  
" I'm sure they didn't do anything, just a couple dates that's all, so don't worry about it" she tells me.  
  
" I hope not" I grumble.  
  
She laughs.  
  
" you almost sound jealous"   
  
I give her a disgusted look.  
  
" please, I ate not to long ago" I pretend to hurl.  
  
" why don't we do something tonight? I've noticed we haven't been doing much lately" she says.  
  
Someone noticed. Brownie points for Arwen.  
  
" sure, but lets get away from the school tonight O.K.?" I ask.  
  
" right on, hey there's a café in town we could go to, they have awesome hot chocolate"  
  
She knows I hate coffee and anything that has coffee in it.  
  
I agree of course. Arwen leaves, because she has to go to class. 


	7. Bitch fight and song lyrics

Halimath 12  
  
  
Today is the last day of my suspension, but then tomorrow is Saturday, and we have a holiday on Monday, so life is good. Well sort of, I'm still not talking to Legolas.  
  
Arwen tells me, that he got really mad at Cassie and made her cry.   
He told Arwen to tell me, that he doesn't want to loss me as a friend, and that he doesn't care for her.  
  
I guess it's sort of sweet that he did that for me, but he still betrayed me.  
  
Well here's some awesome news. When I went to that café with Arwen two days ago, we saw Richard, the guy who works at his moms clothes store. Any ways he told me, that I have an interview on Saturday. Yay for me!  
  
Another thing I'm doing on Saturday is getting my hair cut.  
  
It going to be a chin length messy bob. I saw a girl with that hair do and it looked awesome. And since I want to match my bikini I'm getting some yellow streaks.  
  
I'm totally hyped about it.  
  
But any ways, here I am walking on the schools front yard.  
  
Everyone is in class so I'm alone, or so I thought.  
  
I walk close to the edge of the woods, humming a tune to my self.  
  
An arm grabs me roughly and turns me around.  
  
I am face to face with a pissed off Cassie.  
  
" what do you want" I ask annoyed.  
  
" you made him hate me" she yells.  
  
Hmm, a talk about Legolas, sorry but I don't want to take part.  
  
" I didn't make him do anything, as far as I'm concerned ,he's an asshole" I say and walk away.  
  
Cassie, makes an angry noise and tackles me from behind.  
We both fall to the ground, with her on top.  
  
I roll over and she punches me in the face and splits my lip.  
  
I use my head literally, and smash my forehead into her face, she screams and punches my again, this time giving me a bleeding nose.  
  
" fuck" I yell in pain.  
  
I throw her off of me, then dive onto her.  
I sit on her stomach and start hitting her over and over again.  
  
She doesn't even put up a fight.  
  
I stop hitting her when I see her bloody and swelling up face.  
She's cry and her tears are red from all the blood.  
  
I slowly get off of her.  
  
" don't try that again" I whisper.  
  
It hurts, to move my mouth.  
  
I need to clean up ,so I go back to my room.   
  
I just open my door, when Legolas comes out of his. I quickly hide my face, I don't want him asking questions.  
  
" Li!" he manages to get out before I slam the door in his face.  
  
In the bathroom, I gently clean of the blood, which is still oozing out of my lip.  
  
" Li, talk to me" Legolas says.  
  
I jump. Shit I should remember to always lock the door.  
  
He puts his hand on my shoulder and turns me to him.  
  
" what happened to you?" he asks worried.  
  
I glare at him. " your girlfriend who else!"  
  
" Cassie? That bitch I'll kill her" he cries.  
  
" don't bother, I already beat the shit out of her. Now listen Legolas, you need to leave me alone, I hate you, and I don't want to see you" I say coldly.  
  
My words hurt him, but do I care? He hurt me first.  
  
" Fine, if you want it this way" he says and leaves.  
  
He gave up? That quickly? I'm amazed.  
  
After I finish cleaning up, I go lay down in my bed, and put my arm over my eyes.  
  
I took a couple aspirin, so my face doesn't hurt.  
  
In fact, I'm quite tired, I'm not used to so much physical movement.  
  
I quickly doze off ,but not for long.  
  
Arwen comes racing into my room, with Rosie and Diamond in tow.  
  
" are you O.K.?" they cry almost in unison.   
  
I peer at them from under my arm.  
  
" fine, just tired now." I say.  
  
" Legolas came and got us, he said you were fighting with Cassie." Diamond says.  
  
I nod a bit.  
  
" the bitch jumped me, but I got the upper hand."  
  
They sit around me on my bed.  
  
" are you talking to Legolas yet?" Rosie asks.  
  
I just shake my head.  
  
" you should, he is so upset" she continues.  
  
I breath out sharply.  
  
" come on you guys, she tired" says Arwen then ushers them out.  
  
" I'll talk to you later" she yells back to me.  
  
  
Halimath 13  
  
  
I had to cancel my interview, Arwen went and told them I got food poisoning.  
  
So now the interview is on Tuesday. My mouth is so swollen I can barley open it.  
  
I decide to spend the day inside, I don't want to have to talk with anyone, except maybe Arwen.  
  
Legolas, has been in his room since yesterday, and he hasn't eaten anything. Or so Arwen tells me.  
  
She's changed her mind, and thinks we should talk.  
  
I did go get my hair done, but I decided to keep it long, but I got my yellow streaks.  
  
Arwen loves it.  
  
At the moment, she's in the cafeteria getting me some food.  
  
Rosie and Diamond stopped by for a second to see how I'm doing.  
  
Arwen comes back with a taco salad. One of my favorites.  
  
I much it back and say my thanks between bites.  
  
The door knocks and she goes to open it. Even though it's bad I listen in.  
  
" she doesn't what to see you, trust me" Arwen says.  
  
" can you give her this then?" I hear Legolas.  
  
" fine, but I doubt she'll read it"   
  
" read it to her then"  
  
I hear the door close and I resume eating.  
  
She comes back and hands my a piece of paper, I snatch it away, and read it.  
  
  
When I look into your eyes I feel my soul revived. Now your in my dreams at night, I feel it's paradise ,inside my world.  
  
Living it another way. To live it up just another day.  
  
Love Legolas.  
  
I start crying, I knew the words weren't his feeling for me, but they were the lyrics, from my favorite song, and he remembered them. I would constantly sing the song and dive him crazy.  
  
I got up and ran across the hall.  
  
I burst into his room ,where I found him on the bed.  
  
" Legolas I'm so sorry, I forgive you" I cry literally, and metaphorically.  
  
He leaps up and gives me a hug.  
  
" I'm sorry" he says.  
  
" I can't believe you remembered the lyrics" I say half laughing.  
  
Arwen comes in the room and sees us hugging.  
  
" well it's about damn time" she huffs.  
  
I'm so happy to have my best friend back, even though I was so mad at him, I missed him.  
  
" I asked our teachers, so we don't have to work by Cassie" he tells me.  
  
Remind me again why I was mad at him? He yells at her and gets us moved. Can life get any better?  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: Yes the lyrics were mushy , but he doesn't like her that way. It's a big thing when a guy remembers something like that. So it's not a mushy romantic thing. 


	8. an interview

I made a mistake it was supposed to be the 22 and 23, but I'm not to bright, so don't be mad. Any ways review and I'll give you candy, and lots of it, cause I really like reviews, in fact I live off them.  
  
  
  
1 Halimath 26  
  
  
  
Finally it's Tuesday. I've been so excited for my interview, that I could pee my pants.  
  
Legolas wants to go for moral support, he still feels guilty, for going out with Cassie. But I don't want him there. Without him it will let me talk to Richard alone.  
  
This day has been dragging on for forever, but schools out, so that's a bonus.  
  
" come on you'll need somewhere there, for support" Legolas is saying.  
  
I'm picking out my interview clothes.  
  
" no I don't, and if I was taking someone, it would not be you. If I let you go you'll screw everything up" I tell him.  
  
" no I won't"  
  
He sounds like such a baby.  
  
" If Richard, sees you with me again he might think we're going out or something"  
  
Legolas rolls his eyes. " you just want to talk with him don't you?"  
  
" well, yeah. Hey don't roll your eyes at me buddy, it's been awhile since I've gone after a guy, I'm lonely" I say, and it sounds really pathetic.  
  
" there's plenty of guys here at the school. I just don't trust him that's all"  
  
Now it's my turn to roll my eyes.  
  
" that's just because you don't know him."  
  
Legolas throws his hands in the air.  
  
" fine, whatever, chase after him, but when he breaks your heart don't come crying to me, I don't give out pity parties"  
  
Little does he know, that if that does happen, I'm going to be soaking his shirt.  
  
" yeah, yeah. Should I wear this?" I hold up a red and black stripped tank top.  
  
" I don't know. Don't dress for Richard, so not slutty, more casual" he says.  
  
Casual? Boring, sorry but I have to stand out, and be noticed, plus I don't have anything casual.  
  
" what about this?"  
  
I hold up a white tank with decals all over it.  
  
" see it's not slutty, and that's as close to casual as I can get" I say.  
  
" try it on" he says.  
  
I turn around and take off my shirt and out the other one on.  
  
I turn back around and model it for him.  
  
" I guess, so, and it's not slutty" he says.  
  
I look at the time.  
  
" shit I've gotta go" I say and run to the door.  
  
" are you sure you don't want me to come?" Legolas yells from my room.  
  
" I'm sure" I yells back a little annoyed.  
  
" fine then, bye" he yells, and I run out the door.  
  
I run all the way to the road, then slow down to a walk.  
  
As I get closer, butterfly's erupt in my stomach.  
  
" be cool, be cool" I tell myself repeatedly, even though it's not helping in the slightest.  
  
I don't notice, but I have been speed walking, for awhile, and I get to town in no time.  
  
I go straight to the store and walk in. And Richard is working. He flashes me a smile.  
  
" Iliana, come with me, my moms waiting" he says and I follow him to a back room.  
  
Back room? yeah I like the sound of that. Oops I better get these dirty thoughts out of head, I'm meeting this guys mom.  
  
In a small office sits a petite women, who looks much like Richard.  
  
She gets up quickly.  
  
" hello Iliana, I'm Linn" she says and shakes my hand.  
  
Lynn pushes Richard out and shuts the door.  
  
" sorry for my sons staring, he's not used to being around such pretty women" she says laughing.  
  
He was staring?  
  
" so sit down" she points to a chair and I sit down.  
  
" your hair is so unusual, but it looks good" she states.  
  
" thank you" I say.  
  
" O.K. well I have to ask you the normal questions , like how school is and stuff like that."  
  
" school's great, my classes aren't hard, so I'm not stressed at all" I tell her.  
  
" good to hear. So do you have any experience?"  
  
I have to think a moment.  
  
" I worked at a concession stand, last summer at my home in Mirkwood. And I've done some baby sitting here and there"  
  
Lynn nods and writes something down.  
  
" well I have to tell you the truth my dear, there has been many girls that have put in their resume here, so I'm having a hard time deciding, would you mind if Richard asked you a few questions?" she asks.  
  
Would I mind? Hell no.  
  
" no ma'am" I say.  
  
She gets up and goes out the door, and lets Richard in.  
  
He sits at her desk, I must say he looks very good today, especially behind that big desk. Damn, the dirty thoughts are back.  
  
" so umm, you want to work here" he says.  
  
I laugh.  
  
" no, I'm just here for spite" I joke.  
  
He laughs to.  
  
" I meant to say why, really I did" he protests.  
  
Because you work here, but I'm not saying that.  
  
" I need money, and this place is interesting" I say truthfully I might add.  
  
" O.K. I have one more question"  
  
" shoot away"  
  
" how would you like to go out Friday?"  
  
Huh? Did he just ask me out? Shit I better say something, fast.  
  
" sorry, I guess that was a little fast, you don't even know me" he says a little sadly.  
  
Shit he thinks I don't want to cause I'm silent.  
  
" no, no you just took me by surprise. I'd love to go out" I say, very smoothly.  
  
Point for me.  
  
He gives me a winning smile, and I practically melt.  
  
" great, so how about you meet me here, sorry I'm not sure I could find my way around your school" he says sheepishly.  
  
" awesome, what time?"  
  
" seven?"  
  
" great. So is the interview over?"  
  
" yeah, short wasn't it?"  
  
I nod.  
  
" well why don't I show you out?" he asks.  
  
Of course I agree.  
  
I see Lynn on my way out, and she tells me to be careful of her son, which makes me laugh and Richard blush.  
  
" so I'll see you Friday then" I say as I walk away.  
  
" yeah, can't wait" he hollers at me.  
  
I practically dance all the way back to school.  
  
When I get to my room, I see Legolas sleeping on my bed. What a geek, he has his own bed. Oh well I have to tell him the news.  
  
I jump on the bed and make him fly. He wakes up and gives a little shriek.  
  
" guess what girly?" I ask when he calms down.  
  
He gives me a questioning look.  
  
" I'm going out with Richard on Friday" I burst.  
  
Legolas rolls his eyes.  
  
What's up with that? He has a serious rolling problem.  
  
" shut up, he nice" I smack him in the arm.  
  
" oww, I didn't say anything" he whimpers.  
  
" but your eyes did!"  
  
" fine, so your going on a date, that's nice, I hope you have fun"  
  
I smack him again. He was being sarcastic.  
  
" Legolas I'm tired"  
  
He smirks at me.  
  
" than go to sleep"  
  
" but your here" I complain.  
  
" that's never stopped you before. Oh wait, your interested in a guy, so you can't act that way with me in case he thinks some things going on"  
  
I think Legolas does drugs, really I do.  
  
" or maybe it's because this bed is small and I don't want to wake up on the floor" I tell him.  
  
" fine, whatever go to sleep I'll go to my room" he says then leaves.  
  
What is up his ass? He needs to take a chill pill. 


	9. sick elves, ponds, and new friends

Halimath 28  
  
  
" O.K. people, remember to bring a swimsuit tomorrow" my P.E teacher Glorfindel tells us as the bell goes.  
  
  
It's only second block, and I'm all ready for the day to be over.  
Today I'm all alone, for Quenya, apparently Legolas is sick, he has been for two days now.  
  
In Quenya I've been sitting with Arwen's brothers Elladan and Elrohir. It's been interesting.  
  
I hurry to my locker and throw my P.E strip in, then grab my Quenya books.  
  
I go to class and sit down to Elrohir.  
  
" hey" I say.  
  
" hi, so Legolas still sick?" he says smirking.   
  
We all know it's a lie because elves don't get sick.  
  
" well he isn't here, so I'm guessing so" I tell him.  
  
Elladan comes in and sits on my other side.  
  
" hey gorgeous" he says.  
  
Out of the two Elladan is more out going.  
  
We both give him a little wave.  
  
" you two are always together, shouldn't you know, what's wrong with him?" Elrohir asks.  
  
I shrug. " I haven't seen him since Tuesday night, but I'll go see what's up at lunch"  
  
The bell for us to be in class goes.  
  
Galadriel stands up from her desk, and goes to the front of the class.  
  
" today class, we are going out side, I have an activity for you to do" she starts.  
  
The class gives a little cheer. She soon quiets us down.  
  
" what you have to do, is go into the forest, and find all the Elven plants, then write down the names in Quenya." She continues.  
  
Hmm, sounds easy, she must be in a good mood.  
  
" now everyone get in a group of four"  
  
Elladan ,Elrohir and me, get into a group, while everyone else is in a group of four.  
  
Galadriel, gives us a sheet of the plants we are supposed to find. The sheet has pictures of the plants. Then she sends us out.  
  
Us three cut across the front lawn, and go into the woods.  
  
" hey Li, why don't you go check on Legolas, then come back here." Elrohir says.  
  
" I guess, but you guys stay right here." I order, then walk to the dorms.  
  
Legolas doesn't answer the door, so I go in.  
  
I find him sleeping on the couch.  
  
" Legolas wake up" I say as I poke him.  
  
" don't touch me there" he laughs in his sleep.  
  
" Legolas wake up, I don't want to here about your sex dream" I poke him again, and he stirs.  
  
" yeah that's right" he moans.  
  
How gross is that.  
  
" Li" he says.  
  
What? Why did he say my name.  
  
I hit him hard on the arm." Wake up" I yell.  
  
He jumps up and falls off the couch.  
  
" oww, what the hell are you doing?" he mumbles.  
  
" nice to see you to. I just came here to see if your dying." I say sarcastically.  
  
He gets back on the couch, and I sit down.  
  
" well I'm not dying so you can go" he says.  
  
Burn! What's up with him?  
  
" what's wrong with you?" I ask.  
  
" I'm sick"  
  
" elves don't get sick."  
  
" well I am"  
  
I shake my head.  
  
" you are such a liar. Now tell me what's wrong."  
  
He sighs. " it's a guy thing, you wouldn't understand"  
  
A guy thing huh?  
  
" having trouble getting it up?" I joke.  
  
" what? No!"  
  
I think for a moment.  
  
" it's girl trouble isn't it?"  
  
" no" he says, but he hesitated.  
  
I'm getting tired of trying to get stuff out of him, plus I have to get back to class.  
  
" my solution, go fuck her" I tell him and go.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir are right where I left them. Good boys.  
  
We start our bush crashing.  
  
Elladan, is really good at finding stuff, so we let him do the dirty work.  
  
" what's wrong with Legolas?" Elrohir asks.  
  
" something with a girl, I'm guessing. He desperately needs to get laid or something"   
  
Elrohir laughs.  
  
" doesn't every guy?"  
  
" true, your all horn dogs"  
  
" we can't help it though it's in our nature"  
  
" hey you guys come here!" yells Elladan from our left.  
  
We race after him, and find him in a secluded area with a small pond and waterfall.  
  
" sweet!" I say.  
  
The water is crystal clear, not murky, like most ponds.  
  
" look most the plants we're looking for are here." Says Elrohir.  
  
We pick a leaf of each plant, for evidence that we found it.  
  
" is the water cold?" I ask.  
  
Elladan puts his hand in the water.  
  
" no it's warm, must be a hot spring or something" he concludes.  
  
I take off my shoes and socks, and step in the water. Elladan is right, it's warm.  
  
I find a rocky edge and sit on it, so I can stick my legs in.  
  
" we should name this place" Elladan says.  
  
" we can call it Iliana's pond" I put in.  
  
" umm, no" Elladan says.  
  
" Elihir pond" says Elrohir.  
  
" sounds good to me" says Elladan.  
  
I agree.  
  
" what time is it?" I ask after awhile.  
  
" shit, we have to get back to class" says Elladan jumping up.  
  
Apparently we have to get back to class, in three minutes.  
  
We run at the speed of lighting to get back to class. We arrive to see most of the class back.  
  
We give our sheet to Galadriel, then sit down. A second later the bells goes.  
  
I go to my locker and throw my stuff in.  
  
Next to my locker is Rachel ,the girl I sit in History with. She looks upset.  
  
" Rachel what's wrong?" I ask.  
  
She looks up surprised. Rachel is a little bit of a loner, she tends to hang with herself, but that's because she doesn't have many friends.  
  
" oh nothing" she says, and busies herself with her books.  
  
" O.K. then, but if anything is bothering you, tell me." I say before heading off to the cafeteria.  
  
I grab my food then see Boromir, so I go sit with him.  
  
" hey" he says.  
  
" what's up?"  
  
"technically the roof, but I'd say nothing" he jokes.  
  
I give a snort.  
  
" what about you?" he asks.  
  
" nothing to important I guess."  
  
We have a really interesting conversation going on.  
  
A guy sits next to Boromir. And another beside me, but I have no idea who they are.  
  
" hi I'm Faramir" says the one next to me.  
  
" my brother" says Boromir.  
  
" I didn't know you had one. I'm Li" I tell him.  
  
" I'm Eomer" says the other guy, and I give him a smile.  
  
A girl sits next to Faramir. More people hmm...  
  
She sees me and smiles.  
  
" Eowyn" she says.  
  
" Li" I tell her.  
  
" so your the famous Li!" she exclaims.  
  
" I am?" I ask confused.  
  
" I've just heard Cassie talking about how you to fought over Legolas. So you won him, he your boyfriend?"  
  
I shake my head. " no, I've just known him for a long time, and me and Cassie don't get along"  
  
Eowyn laughs. " that's good, she's a real bitch"  
  
" tell me about it" I murmur.  
  
" so let me get this straight you fought over a guy, but your not with him? I don't get it" says Faramir.  
  
" there's a lot of things you don't get" Boromir teases, which sends us into laughter.  
  
" no, no She jumped me because Legolas doesn't like her, and she thinks it's my fault" I tell Faramir.  
  
" O.K. I get it now" he says.  
  
" so how come you two don't get along?" asks Eowyn.  
  
" last year she told my ex that I was cheating on him, when I wasn't, then she went out with him"   
  
" total bitch, I would have put her in her grave if she ever did that to me"  
  
" well she's in love with Legolas, but he doesn't like her, so I think that's good enough."  
  
" you women are always bent on revenge" says Boromir.  
  
" but of course" says Eowyn.  
  
" I've gotten to much of your revenge" Eomer says to Eowyn.  
  
They know each other?  
  
" their brother and sister" Faramir files in for me.  
  
" can't you see the resemblance?" asks Boromir jokingly.  
  
Eowyn reaches across the table and smacks him upside the head.  
  
" Li want to come with me? away from these guys?" she asks.  
  
" sure" we stand up." See ya guys later" I say then grab my food.  
  
We walk outside to the lawn and sit in the yard.  
  
We start talking about ourselves, then we hear the screaming. 


	10. attempted suicide and best friends

Halimath 28  
  
  
  
" what the hell is that? Eowyn asks.  
  
I can only shrug. The screaming is coming from the dorms.  
  
We get up and run to the dorms at top speed. Well at Eowyn's top speed.  
  
We race into the hall, and we see a girl sobbing on the floor. Surrounded by people.  
  
" what's going on?" I ask someone nearby.  
  
" she just found her room mate, with her wrists slit." The person tells me.  
  
" oh my god" whispers Eowyn.  
  
" has anyone gone to get someone?" I ask kind of frantic.  
  
The person nods. " they called an ambulance to.  
  
I go to the sobbing girl since nobody is trying to help her.  
  
I take her by the shoulders. " who's your room mate?" I ask.  
  
" R...Rach-el Wi..Winter" she manages to get out through her sobbing.  
  
I back up from shock, and tears form at my eyes.  
Rachel sits with me in History and I asked her what was wrong earlier.  
  
I run threw the people, in front on the doorway and run into the girls room.  
  
Eowyn follows.   
  
On the ground, I see Rachel lying on the ground, blood everywhere. She's in a state of shock.  
  
I stand there frozen as Eowyn take off her jacket and rips it in half, then ties the two pieces around Rachel's wrist.  
  
" why did she do this?" I whisper.  
  
The girls sobbing seems to fade away, and all that I see is Rachel's eye's staring up at me, her breathing is unsteady and shallow.  
  
" she needs air" I say, but Eowyn doesn't hear me.  
  
A momentary loud noise takes me out of the trance.  
  
" she needs air" I yell at Eowyn.  
  
Eowyn, watches her breathing for a second then starts to give her CPR.  
  
All that blood is so sickening. I feel my knees start to give.  
  
I see myself falling, but I never hit the ground.  
  
  
  
In the dark I feel something very cold on my forehead. Instantly I try to paw it away.  
  
" Iliana, please this is good for you" says a voice.  
  
I open my eyes and see Celebrian hovering above me.  
  
" what happened?" I ask.  
  
I try to sit up but my head tells me not to.  
  
" you fainted, but if you rest for the day you should be fine".  
  
Why would I faint? Then it comes to me.  
  
" is Rachel O.K.?" I ask panicked.  
  
Celebrian gives me a weak smile.  
  
" she is fine, she is at the hospital, but she will be out tomorrow" she tells me.  
  
Thank God, she is all right.  
  
" she gave us quite a scare, but Eowyn saved her" Celebrian says.  
  
I wasn't any help, if Eowyn wasn't there, I don't know what could have happened.  
  
" can I go to my room?" I ask.  
  
Celebrian nods. " I think you will need help though. All the student are in an assembly to help calm them down. Is there anyone who could help you?"  
  
I think for a moment. " Legolas should be in his room, it's 211" I tell her.  
  
She leaves the room, to get notice to him, that I need his help.  
  
About ten minutes later he shows up.  
  
I sit up on the bed and slowly get off. He comes to my side and I put an arm around his shoulders.  
  
We walk up to my room in silence.  
  
He sets me on my bed and I instantly start crying.  
  
Legolas climbs on the bed with me and hugs me and rubs my back, while whispering soothing things to me.  
  
" it was so horrible, she was just lying there, and...and I froze, I couldn't move" I tell him.  
  
" it's O.K., you were just scared, you've never had to deal with anything like that, just let it out" he whispers.  
  
After awhile he lets me go and grabs some pajamas, for me.   
  
He turns away so I can change which I quickly do.  
  
" are you tired?" he asks, when he turns around.  
  
I nod.  
  
" I'll let you sleep, then" he says then starts to go.  
  
" no!" I cry out, and he turns back to me. " can you stay with me tonight?" I ask.  
  
He nods. " just let me get changed".  
  
Legolas comes back in no time. He shuts of the light and climbs in with me, it's a pretty tight squeeze.  
  
I lay my head on his chest, and cry a little bit more. It makes me a bit mad that I'm so weak, but it's only Legolas, so it's no big deal.  
  
It doesn't take me long to fall asleep, that's what crying does to you.  
  
For the whole night Legolas doesn't even move.  
  
When I wake up he's still there.  
  
My alarm goes off and wakes him up.  
  
" can you shut it off?" I mumble, and he does.  
  
" are you going to school?" he asks.  
  
" no, you should though"  
  
" screw school, your to upset, I'll just stay here today."  
  
" thanks" I whisper before I go back to sleep.  
  
The next time we wake up is when Arwen barges into my room.  
  
" oh my god, did you?" she asks very loudly.  
  
I'm to tired to answer.  
  
" she was upset, now go away, we're sleeping" Legolas mumbles.  
  
Arwen closes the door behind her, and I heard Aragorn trying to sneak past without being caught.  
  
I'm not the only one, who had someone in her bed, even though it was a different situation.  
  
Legolas wakes me up at lunch, with some food.  
  
" here eat" he passes me some vegetable soup.  
  
I eat half of it then set it aside. I'm still very tired.  
  
I lay down again, while Legolas eats.  
  
When he finished he sits on the bed.  
  
" how are you today?" he asks.  
  
" better, did I keep you up for a long time?"  
  
"I don't sleep much any ways. Arwen thinks we're sleeping together now"  
  
I let out a sigh. " she thinks to much"  
  
Legolas stifles a laugh.  
  
" I told our teachers why we are gone, they understand, lots of kids stayed in their rooms today"  
  
" thanks, your to good to me" I tell him.  
  
He lays down next to me, and under the sheets.  
  
" good idea, I'm still tired" I say.  
  
" how is that possible?"  
  
" I don't know"  
  
I go under the sheets and cuddle up to Legolas, it's cold.  
  
" what are you going to do about Richard?" he asks.  
  
" I'll have to cancel, he'll understand"  
  
I close his mouth before he says anything else, then fall into another sleep. 


	11. hobbits and pipeweed

Author's note: Hey! I've been having adventures lately and I've been sick once again. I think I'm sick at least once a week, so I'm being forced to see a doctor, to see if I have a problem. But, you people need to review me. The more you review the more I write, so review me.  
  
  
Winterfilth 2  
  
  
Legolas has finally left my room, not that I forced to make him leave or anything.   
  
No I don't have a wicked grin on my face.  
  
Rosie and Diamond, want to stay close friends with me, so they've hatched a plan. Today I'm going to hang out with their boyfriends. Yes, they are all finally going out.  
  
I think Pippin and Merry are coming to. Not that I mind, they really are quite the funny guys.  
  
Rachel's back at school. I went to go see her. She feels terribly embarrassed for what happened. I told her if anyone teases her, I would personally deal with them.  
  
She didn't tell me what drove her to do it. I hope she does tell me one day though, I really want to help her.  
  
*knock knock*  
  
" who's there?" I yell from my living room.  
  
" you yell"  
  
" no you yell"  
  
The hobbits are here.  
  
I get up and go to the door and swing it open scaring them.  
  
" hi guys" I say.  
  
It's only Frodo and Merry.  
  
Merry smiles brightly, and Frodo gives a small smile.  
  
" well come in" I say and step aside so they can enter.  
  
The go into the living room and sit down.  
  
" where is the other two?" I ask when I sit.  
  
" Sam will be here in a second, he's with Rosie. And pippin is having some pipe weed." Says Merry, and Frodo elbows him.  
  
I smile.   
  
" how is the weed this year? My stock is from last year" I say.  
  
Frodo's eyebrows rise a bit. He obviously thought, I didn't smoke weed.  
  
" quite good, I can give you some from this year" Merry tells me.  
  
Of course I tell him yes, I'd be stupid not to.  
  
A quick knock from the door tells me Pippin's here. I yell to him, to come in.  
  
He sits down beside Frodo. His eyes are all puffy and red.  
  
" hi" he says with a lazy grin.  
  
I can't help but laugh a bit, but I cover it with a cough. If I laugh now, Pippin will catch on and will never stop.  
  
After twenty minutes of waiting Sam finally shows up, and we head outside.  
  
It looks odd to see four hobbits and an elf walking together.  
  
We head towards town, since this is where we are going.  
  
On the way Pippin pulls out a joint and ask if I want to smoke it with him.  
  
Do I decline? Hell no!  
  
Pippin basically gives me the joint.   
  
As we walk on I see the road swerving back and forth.  
  
" wow, the road is cool" I say, slowly.  
  
Pippin giggles and the others laugh at us.  
  
We get to town after a few falls, made by Pippin.  
  
Frodo suggests we go to the café. I like the idea, because I really want some hot chocolate.   
  
We sit down in a booth Pip and I on one side and the others on the other side.  
  
One of them places my order for me, because I'm staring at a sugar packet.  
  
" sugar is cool" I say.  
  
I giggle.  
  
" it's clear and it looks like crystals. Wouldn't it be cool to have a sugar block?" I ask.  
  
The others look at me like I'm a little crazy. Maybe I am, but who cares? I sure don't.  
  
Pippin in the mean time is trying to build a building with creamos, but it keeps falling down.  
  
" Rivendell bridge is falling down, falling down" he sings, badly.  
  
A waitress comes back with our drinks.  
  
" so Li you live in Mirkwood right?" asks Sam.  
  
I nod and sip at my hot chocolate.  
  
" what can you do there?" Merry asks.  
  
I think for a long moment. I think my brain, just fell out of my head, but that's O.K., really it is.  
  
" party lots, and go bush whacking, much fun" I tell them.  
  
They seem to approve.  
  
They tell me about Hobbiton. It sounds interesting.  
  
I'm no longer staring at the sugar, or anything for that matter. The pipe weed must be wearing off, but my head is still woozy.  
  
" lets go wander the town" Merry says when we all finish.  
  
We pay our bill then go out into the street going anywhere.  
  
On the way we pass a building that looks unoccupied.  
  
" hey look at this" says Pippin.  
  
We all crowd around to see what he's pointing at. It's a poster, it says-  
  
  
YOUTH CLUB OPENING FRIDAY THE 7TH WINTERFILTH.  
  
For 13 to 19.   
  
Drink bar, club hopping, anything and everything.  
  
  
" awesome a place to go now" I exclaim.  
  
" yeah! Hey we should get everyone to go this Friday!" says Frodo.  
  
Right on. I can bring my friends they don't know and meet them. I could defiantly go for some dancing.  
  
We wander the town for awhile longer then head back to school.   
  
As we pass the clothes store I pop in to see Richard.  
  
He's at the desk with a girl teaching her how to run the till. Oh, I guess I didn't get the job.  
  
The girl stares at Richard in lust and I feel jealousy rising.  
  
Richard looks up and sees me.  
  
" Li! Nice surprise. I'm guessing everything's fine now?" he asks and comes over to me.  
  
He leads me to the back of the store.  
  
" yeah, life's good. How are you?" I ask.  
  
" a little depressed"  
  
I frown. " why?"  
  
" well I wasn't able to go out with this girl on Friday, so I've been a little down"  
  
I smile. " would it make you feel better, if I asked you to come out with me this Friday, to the youth club?"  
  
He smiles brightly at me. " maybe."  
  
" so Richard want to go with me?"  
  
" I don't know. I'll have to check my schedule." He thinks for a moment. " I'm free"  
  
" good then, I'll meet you....?"  
  
" I live upstairs here, so just meet me here, what time?"  
  
" eight?"  
  
" sounds good. Oh and my mom wants to interview you again"  
  
In my head I'm doing a really gay dance of joy.  
  
" right on! When?" I ask.  
  
" how about tomorrow?"  
  
"O.K."  
  
" then I'll be seeing you tomorrow" he says. He leans forward and gives me a little kiss.  
  
And yes it does send little shivers up my spine.  
  
He leads me to the front door where I turn around and give him a little kiss.  
  
The girl at the counter gives me the look of death. Oh well, in this situation who would like me?  
  
I leave the store, almost dancing.  
  
The hobbits notice some things up and make me spill.  
  
They make kissing noises to me all the way back to the school.  
  
We go the second floor and find Diamond and Rosie waiting.  
They practically drag there boyfriends off, but not before talking to for a bit.  
  
Merry and Pippin stay for a bit but then leave so they can get in line for dinner.  
  
Arwen and Aragorn come in and go to her room, for you know what.  
  
Since I really don't want to here them I go across the hall, to Aragorn's room. I find it empty but I don't mind I'd rather have a nap, pipe weed makes me tired. 


	12. That's not good!

REVIEW!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Winterfilth 4  
  
  
" does this hurt?" asks Celebrian.  
  
" oww yes!" I cry.  
  
In P.E we were playing rugby and I got hit by a bunch of guys, it was harsh.  
  
I fell of course and sprained my wrist. I really think the world is against me.  
  
Any ways here I am sitting in the healing room, while Celebrian wraps up my wrist.  
  
" here is some painkillers. Take one every two hours for today and tomorrow" she says then sends me on my way.  
  
I quickly go to my foods class and sit down. My teacher is Celebrian but since she was taking care of me we have a sub.  
  
I pop a pill and take a swig of Legolas's drink.  
  
I didn't grab my books so I sit there as everyone else takes notes.  
  
" how is your wrist?" asks Legolas.  
  
" all right" I say.  
  
The sub glares at us. He is obviously an ass.  
  
It takes forever but the bell finally goes. I go to my locker then go to Quenya.  
  
Yet again I have to sit with Legolas.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir come in a few minutes later.  
  
I'm starting to wonder what kind of painkillers these are because I'm becoming really tired and I think the room is moving.  
  
It's either the painkillers or this class is really boring. I think it's the class (heh heh).  
  
As Galadriel keeps teaching my head droops lower and lower.  
  
Elladan notices and props me back up a couple of times.  
  
I raise my hand and Galadriel comes over.  
  
" what is it Iliana?" she asks.  
  
" I think my painkillers are making me sleepy" I tell her.  
  
She gives me a strange look.  
  
" she sprained her wrist in P.E" Legolas tells her.  
  
She nods.  
  
" I was wondering if I could go to the nurse so she could give me some different pills." I ask.  
  
Galadriel lets me go, but she makes Elladan come with me.  
  
I didn't realize how tired I am, until I'm forced to hold onto Elladan while we walk down the hall.  
  
I go to the healing room and see Celebrian cleaning up. She looks up and sees us.  
  
" what's happened now?" she asks.  
  
" pills make me tired" I yawn.  
  
She frowns " those are not supposed to make you tired" she says and I give her the bottle.  
  
She opens them up and dumps the pills onto the counter.  
  
Elladan sits me down in a chair.  
  
We hear Celebrian gasp.  
  
" mom?" asks Elladan.  
  
" these aren't the painkillers I prescribed to you" she says.  
  
Oh that's not good.  
  
She opens up her pill cabinet and starts to opening more bottles.  
  
She seems kind of frantic. Then she looks at me.  
  
Celebrian comes over hurriedly and gently smacks me in the face.  
  
Elladan says something to me but I can't really understand him.  
  
" umm....so am I getting different painkillers?" I ask.  
  
Celebrian says something to Elladan, then he picks me up and puts me on a bed.  
  
I get the idea, so I close my eyes and go to sleep.   
  
When I wake up I'm not in the same bed.  
  
" hello?" I call.  
  
I look around and notice that I'm in a hospital. That's not good!  
  
A lady comes in, and I'm guessing she's a nurse.  
  
She look at a chart.  
  
" well Iliana how are you feeling?" she ask.  
  
" all right, so how come I'm here?"  
  
" the pills you were given were not painkillers, what you had was a very strong dosage of mitokasm."  
  
" O.K. what did it do to me?" I ask. I don't know what the hell mito whatever is.  
  
" you were put into a drug coma, we had to filter your blood stream to wake you up"  
  
That's not good!  
  
" I'm O.K. now right?" I ask  
  
" yes, we just had to wait for you to wake up. Your clothes are in that drawer. When your finished there is the front desk just down the hall." She says then leaves.  
  
There's a little table next to me with a drawer, I open it and find my clothes which I put on.  
  
I quickly go to the front desk. I hate hospitals, they give me the creeps.  
  
The lady at the front desk gives me all the information I didn't need and she gives me the right painkillers.  
  
I decide to walk back to the school. It doesn't take long, only twenty minutes.  
  
Today is...I have no clue.  
  
I go to my room for a shower, then down to the office to find out what day it is.  
  
"hi, what day is it?" I ask the secretary.  
  
She gives me an odd look.  
  
" Thursday" she answers.  
  
So now I know it's Thursday, and I have textiles.  
  
I walk to class and sit down with Arwen.  
  
Celebrian comes to see how I am.  
  
When she leaves Arwen leans in.  
  
" someone broke into the pill cabinet, and switched all the pills around" she whispers.  
  
" holy shit! Do they know who?" I whisper back.  
  
" not yet, but they have an idea."  
  
I feel sort of relieved that it's not Arwen's mom's fault ,if it was she could have been fired.  
  
" so are you still going to the club tomorrow night?" Arwen asks.  
  
" of course, you think I want to miss another date with Richard!" I exclaim.  
  
Damn I'm starting to sound like Arwen.  
  
" so who's all going?" she asks.  
  
" the hobbits, Legolas, Eowyn, Eomer, Boromir, Faramir, and your brothers" I tell her.  
  
She makes I face when I say brothers, and I laugh at her.  
  
" how can you not like your brothers? Elrohir is so sweet and Elladan is so suave." I say laughing.  
  
She really hates it when her friends say stuff about her brothers.  
  
" come off it your going to have to realize that your brothers are hot, and girls are always going to be drooling over them" I tell her.  
  
" what kind of drugs did they give you?" she jokes.  
  
The bell goes. That's weird I just got here. I guess I got here at the end of class. Now I have history.   
  
I go to my locker, and see Legolas waiting there. Cassie is talking to him. I guess she's still trying to hook up with him.  
  
I open my locker and grab my books. I put my arm on Legolas's stomach.   
  
" what's up honey?" I ask him.  
  
He looks at me confused then catches on. He smiles then gives me a quick kiss. Cassie eyes almost shoot daggers.  
  
" nothing. I've missed you" he growls sexually.  
  
I look and Cassie and glare.  
  
" do you mind, I'm talking to my boyfriend" I snap at her.  
  
" fuck you" she says then leaves.  
  
We wait until she's out of sight until we let go of each other.  
  
" thanks. So how are you?" he asks.  
  
" fine. So did you really miss me?"   
  
He rolls his eyes." Of course not"  
  
I make a sad puppy face, but he still doesn't say he's missed me.  
  
The bells goes, so we go to class, but for are spare we'll hang out. 


	13. clubbing

Just the usual.......Review! Cause I want lots and lots of them!  
  
  
  
  
Winterfilth 7  
  
" 3....2....1 happy new year" I yell out in when the bell goes.  
  
Everyone gives me a strange look, but that's O.K. It 's Friday I have a date tonight so I'm a little happy. Is that so wrong?  
  
" I meant happy weekend that starts now" I yell to my class when we are in the hall.  
  
Now I'm getting many strange looks.  
  
" what are you all staring at? You should all be jumping around in joy, no school for the next two days" I yell.  
  
Of course there is complete silence. You could hear a pin drop it's so quiet.  
  
" what is wrong with you all?" I practically scream. I wave my arms around like a mad man.  
  
I really shouldn't of had so much damn sugar today.  
  
Arwen grabs my arm and drags me down the hall, but I don't stop my yelling there.  
  
Arwen drags me to our room, where I finally stop my yelling.  
  
" that's it no more sugar for you ever" she snarls at me.  
  
Am I really that embarrassing? Probably.   
  
I go to my room and pace because I can't wait for the hours to pass by. You would think I'm a ten year old girl or something.  
  
I get bored quickly so I go across the hall to visit.  
  
I walk into Legolas's room, where he's changing.  
  
" oh shit" I say then dive onto the bed face first.  
  
" I didn't see anything" I tell him through his pillows.  
  
" I had my boxers on" he says.  
  
I roll over and see he was telling the truth.  
  
" so why were you yelling in the hall?" he asks.  
  
" no apparent reason, just mad because I seem to be the only one who is excited about tonight"  
  
Legolas turns away to grab a shirt. He doesn't even seem excited.  
  
" your going on a date that's why" he states.  
  
I am aren't I? Excuse me if I start to giggle like a little girl.  
  
He turns around and jumps on the bed, which sends me flying in the air.  
  
" ahhhhh, stop it" I scream as he continues to do it.  
  
He laughs evilly, and that is a scary sound.  
  
4 hours later.  
  
I run to my bedroom to get dressed. My hair is soaking wet from my shower I just had.  
  
I picked out my outfit last night. It's my fave pair of ass jeans. Oh yeah ass jeans. And a tye dye crop top. With the best Victoria secrets bra money can buy.  
  
I made Arwen and Eowyn help me put cornrows in my hair.  
It only took us 3 hours.  
  
The other are walking me just to town then going to the club. I get to get Richard all by myself! Yes I am a big girl. No really I am.  
  
  
It only takes me half an hour to get ready. I even put on some pretty makeup. Yay for me!  
  
As always Arwen comes to get me and then we leave.  
  
I practically hop down the road, but I stop myself so I don't get embarrassed.  
  
It seems like forever, until we get to town. I quickly leave the others and make them jet to the club.  
  
" I'm cool, I'm cool" I keep saying. Who says that? Well besides me.  
  
Richard pops out a door from beside the store( A/N that rhymes)  
  
" hey beautiful" he says.  
  
" your lookin mighty fine yourself" I comment.  
  
I am telling the truth. He's wearing dark baggy pants and a tight red t-shirt.  
That shirt makes me light on fire. Yummy!  
  
He takes my hand and we start towards the club.  
  
" every time I see you, you look damn fine" he says with a growl.  
  
I blush almost as red as his shirt.  
  
From the distance we can hear the music booming, it's underground techno, one of my faves.  
  
Ahead we see my group of friends, so I start naming them out, for Richard. So far he's only met Arwen and Legolas.  
  
We get to the club and we end up at the back of the long line. It doesn't matter, because Richard is here to entertain me.  
  
He tells me about him self. He's 19 went to university for a year and is taking a year off to work. Not at his mom's store however, he's trying to find a job elsewhere at the moment.  
  
I share some stuff about me. Just about my home and stuff.   
  
Before we know it, we are the front of line being let in.  
  
My friends got a couple of big tables ,so we sit with Arwen and Aragorn on one side of a table.  
  
Richard and Aragorn start talking about guy stuff right away, so Arwen and I have are own little conversation.  
  
" is it possible that your date got hotter from the last time I saw him?" Arwen asks.  
  
" I'm thinking so" I answer back.   
  
We take a moment to look around. The atmosphere is totally awesome. The only lights are strobe lights, that keep flashing around in an arrangement of color. In the middle of the roof is a huge disco ball, that gives the walls color.  
  
It's almost like disco bowling but the seating area is in a sort of jungle theme. With the wooden bamboo chairs and the tropical plants.  
  
" this place is awesome" I say to Arwen.  
  
She agrees by nodding her head slightly. Across the table from us is Diamond, Rosie ,Sam and Frodo. It's like this is a couples table.  
Wait a minute it is a couples table, even though I'm not going out with Richard( Yet).  
  
I can wish can't I?  
  
A waiter comes by and takes our drink orders. I get a coke. To bad they don't serve alcohol.  
  
The guy comes back a few minutes later. That was quick.  
  
Richard and Aragorn are still talking. Have they ever heard of too much male bonding?  
  
Arwen nudges Aragorn after awhile, and they guys realize that we are both alive.  
  
Richard puts an arm around me and gives me a squeeze.  
  
" sorry about that" he says.  
  
I smile and give him a kiss. I'm not really a girl for words. O.K., O.K. so I'm lying, I talk a lot ,but it's Richard, who would pass up an opportunity to kiss him? I sure as hell wouldn't.  
  
Richard holds onto me as we continue kissing. After awhile I feel something poking my back. I try to ignore it, but it's hard. Finally I stop kissing Richard and turn around.  
  
" sorry to bother you, but not in public. It's O.K. to kiss but save that for the bedroom" Says Aragorn.  
  
I laugh and apologize. I've done it to him and Arwen before, so I deserved that.  
  
Suddenly one of my favorite songs come up.  
  
" slide to the vibe" I yell as I jump up.  
  
The only people who would know what I'm talking about is Arwen and maybe Legolas.  
  
I grab Richard and pull him onto the dance floor in the middle of a bunch of people.  
  
" you have to dance, this is the ultimate song" I yell to him.  
  
He understands and starts raving with me. Oh jesus, he's a raver like me. That's cool.  
  
And one more thing, he's an awesome dancer. Most guys just jerk around and have no coordination what so ever.  
  
People start to crowd around us, because we are just awesome. Yeah that's right awesome.  
  
When my song ends, we go sit back down.  
  
I'm beaming of course. Anyone who knows me, knows that I live to rave.  
  
The others had pushed there table up to the 'couples table'.  
  
Now on my other side is Eowyn. I feel sorry for her she was the only girl at the other table.  
  
" help, all they talk about is how horny they are" she whispers to me.  
  
I can't help but laugh. Poor guys, they have real troubles getting laid.  
  
" sorry, but that's all they can do about that" I tell her.  
  
" true" she says to me. " you guys need girlfriends" she yells to the others.  
  
They snarl at her. I look towards the door and see Cassie and her friends walk in.  
  
" bloody hell" I mutter.  
  
Eowyn notices, them to and makes a face.  
  
" what is it?" asks Richard.  
  
" just some people I don't get along with." I tell him.  
  
He puts his arm around my waist.  
  
" they can't bother you tonight" he says.  
  
How can he be so amazing? Doesn't he have any bad traits?  
  
" surprisingly that makes me feel better" I tell him.  
  
" that's what I'm here for"  
  
He kisses me again and again and again.  
  
" come on, do we have to tell you again? Knock it off, or get a room" says Aragorn.  
  
" sorry ,sorry" I say apologetically.  
  
" you know Richard your moving in on my territory" jokes Elladan.  
  
  
Richard shrugs. " I couldn't help myself"  
  
Elladan shakes his head and pretends to be mad.  
  
" ignore him, he's an ass" I say.  
  
" you wish you could have my ass" Elladan yells back at me.  
  
We laugh, and I nod and pretend to cry.  
  
" I cry at the loss of your ass" I choke out.  
  
" oh well you can have mine" offers Richard.  
  
Three hours later after more dancing and talking, Richard and I decide to leave.  
  
Outside we stop for a moment.  
  
" I don't really want to go home" he says.  
  
" me neither"  
  
" hey there's a party tonight if you want to go, or we could go to my place."  
  
I gently punch him in the arm.  
  
" all ready trying to get into my pants are we?" I joke.  
  
Richard laughs.  
  
" why don't we check out the party for a bit" he says.  
  
" sure, sounds like fun"   
  
He takes my hand and leads me though town, to go to the housing section.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ohh a party! And you have to wait until the next chapter to find out what's gonna happen. So do I cause I have to write it. maybe later though. Smiles from me. 


	14. drunken party

Hey just telling you I still want more reviews cause I need lots. I'm thinking there might be a sequel to this (not for a long time) but only if I get tons of reviews.  
  
  
  
  
Still Winterfilth 7  
  
  
  
Richard takes me to the edge of town. From a couple miles away I can hear the music pounding, and many voices yelling.  
  
I love going to parties, when there's no adults. Then I'm free to drink and fuck around, have some good old fun.  
  
Richard seems like the parting type, and that's a good thing.  
  
When we reach the house we just walk in.  
  
Richard is greeted by many people. He introduces me of course.  
  
The house is two levels, and fucking huge. People are dancing, drinking, passing out, whatever.  
  
Richard am I head to the kitchen where he grabs a bottle of smirnoff twist raspberry and some peach juice.  
  
He pours me about 3 shots into a glass, and gives me some juice as a chaser. I take the shots down in two gulps then take some juice.  
  
One thing I hate about alcohol is that it burns at it goes down.  
  
Richard drinks about five shots as I get my down. I grab the bottle from him and pour it into my glass to the top. That's probably about ten or so shots. Enough to get me piss drunk.  
  
Richard drinks some more then fills his glass to. He takes me to the living room so we can sit down and drink.  
  
Some other guys sit down and start talking shit about nothing. They were totally shit faced.  
  
" my dog ran away, a week ago, but I found him" some guy tells me.  
  
" good for you" I say.  
  
Richard is listening to one of his friends drunk stories.  
  
I continue drinking and notice have of my drink is gone. I must be a fast drinker.  
  
" when I found him he was dirty" says the guy.  
  
What is he talking about?  
  
" that's great" I say.  
  
The guy moves closer to me.  
  
" your pretty" he says. His breath stinks like beer, great.  
  
I move closer to Richard and take his arm.  
  
Richard looks over and laughs.  
  
" Mike leave her alone" he says.  
  
Mike the guy who was talking to me. Throws his hands in the air.  
  
" I just want to be friendly" he yells, then tries to get up but fails.  
  
He ends up passing out half on the floor half on the couch.  
  
I quickly drink the rest of my stuff. Shit my head feels woozy.  
  
I try to get up, but I get the same effect as Mike.  
  
I fall back down and Richard grabs me and puts me on his lap.  
  
" don't fall" he says.  
  
He's drunk to, and I see he's already finished his drink.  
  
Two drunks, good combo. And we've been here how long? Like twenty minutes? We work fast.  
  
His friend is still telling his story, but Richard is busy holding on to me.  
  
I lean into his chest, and bring my head up to his.  
  
He leans forward and kisses me.  
  
This is one place where people could care less if you were having sex on the floor.  
  
This must be an amazing kiss, because the whole room is swirling around.  
  
I break free to look around. O.K. so maybe it wasn't the kiss. I'm just really drunk.  
  
" the room is swirly" I say quietly.  
  
Richard looks around but I'm not sure if he sees what I see.  
  
Suddenly the music turns up, and these guys break into the living room, dancing like rejects.  
  
The start doing disco shit and some really weird moves.  
  
Everybody starts cheering them on. In the middle of there dancing one of the guys passes out.  
  
Richard's friend taps him on the shoulder.  
  
" we need or have a game or some shit" he says.  
  
" what about a drinking game?" I ask.  
  
" do you know one?" he asks.  
  
" moose or bitch" I cry and jump up.( description of game at the bottom)  
  
They already have the alcohol, and someone grabs a quarter.  
  
I volunteer to go first.  
  
" moose" I call out.  
  
Someone spins the quarter and it lands on bitch.  
  
" fuck" I cry out.  
  
I grab a drink, and get ready to go. They spin it again.  
  
" drink, drink, drink,drink" people chant.  
  
Finally someone says stop.   
  
" bitch" I call.  
  
" bitch it is" someone says. I'm saved for now.  
  
I do it for another person, then they do it for another. Soon we have about ten people in the game.   
  
After my third drink Richard pulls me out of the game, something about to drunk.  
  
We go another room were we see some people playing spin the bottle.  
  
I want to play but Richard, says he doesn't want to share me with anyone else.  
  
Richard takes me upstairs into one of the rooms.  
  
" what are we doing in here?" I ask innocently.  
  
" it's getting a little wild down there" he says, then flops on to the bed.  
  
I crawl on and flop half on him.  
  
Richard rolls over so he's on top of me.  
  
" before we do anything, I want you to know that I can't sleep with you" he says.  
  
It takes awhile for that to register in my mind.  
  
" why?" I ask quietly.  
  
" I don't want to do anything, that you might regret"  
  
I laugh. " I wouldn't regret that"  
  
" your drunk"  
  
" so are you"  
  
" your drunker. I just don't want to go quickly that's all"  
  
am I supposed to agree with this? I don't think I have a choice.  
  
" O.K. then. what are we supposed to do lie here?" I ask disappointed.  
  
Richard lies down and starts kissing my neck. My arms go around his back.  
  
I move his head up so I can kiss him. He beats me to it. His tongue slips into my mouth, and his hand starts exploring under my shirt.  
  
Through both are pants I can feel he wants to. I wish he would.  
  
He rolls over and takes me with him, so I'm on top.  
  
We start kissing again, then I feel it.  
  
I jump up.  
  
" bathroom" I say.  
  
He points over to his right and I bolt.  
  
I just about not make it, as everything in my stomach comes up. Another downside to alcohol. If you drink to much it comes back up for a hello.  
  
After everything comes up I lend against the bath tub, sweating and gasping.  
  
" are you O.K.?" calls Richard.  
  
" yeah" I holler back.  
  
I look in a drawer by the sink, and to my luck I find a toothbrush still in it's wrapper. I take it out and brush like hell, then use mouth wash.  
  
I finally come out and see Richard half asleep.  
  
I go onto the bed and he wakes back up.  
  
" I'm a mood wrecker" I say.  
  
He laughs. " stopped us from going further"  
  
I have to agree ,even though I would have like to go farther.  
  
" we should go home before I pass out" he says, and climbs out of bed.  
  
We make are way down stairs, then out the door.  
  
I swear he lives farther away, but we are soon at his house.   
  
He says I can stay the night, and he gives me one of his shirts to wear as a nightie.  
  
He lets me sleep with him, in his bed to, which I like.  
  
  
  
Moose and bitch- you spin a quarter and you say for instance moose. If it lands on moose, you don't have to drink. If it lands on bitch you have to drink. They spin again and for as long as the quarter spins you drink. When the quarter is about to fall, the spinner slaps it down, and the drinker has to call moose or bitch.  
If they pick wrong they have to drink again. It's moose and bitch when played with a Canadian quarter. It's an awesome game and gets you drunk super fast. 


	15. more damn pipe weed

Winterfilth 8  
  
I get up the next morning, and go back to the school. Tomorrow Richard is coming to the school to hang out with me.  
  
When I left his mom saw me, and told me she knows why I didn't make the interview. It had totally slipped my mind. She assured me it was O.K. and we made another interview for Sunday, tomorrow.  
  
I get back to my room and hear giggling in Arwen's room, then Aragorn's laughing.  
  
" I don't want to hear this" I say to myself. I get up and go to Legolas's room.  
  
I go into Legolas's room and steal his blanket from on top of him, then make my way back to the couch, for some more sleep.  
  
As I lay down and close my eyes, the blanket is snatched back from me.  
  
" hey!" I yell out and try to grab it back.  
  
Legolas drags the blanket with me attached, back to his bedroom.  
  
" let go" I whine.  
  
" it's my blanket" he mumbles half asleep.  
  
He climbs into his bed and puts the blanket on him.   
  
I get off the floor and jump on him.  
  
"give it" I yell at him.  
  
He flips me onto my back, and lands on my stomach.  
  
" it's mine" he snarls.  
  
We wrestle a bit. Well I try to. Legolas kicks my ass. Which is now on the floor.  
  
Legolas lays back down, with his face in the pillow.  
  
I climb over him, and go under the sheets.  
  
" you have your own bed" he tells me.  
  
" Aragorn and Arwen are having fun and I can hear them"  
  
" fine then, just keep to that side"  
  
I sleep on my side facing away from him. He's grumpy in the mornings.  
  
I wake up after an hour, because Legolas is tossing and turning.  
  
I sit and try to wake him up, by shaking him.  
  
" Legolas wake up" I tell him.  
  
I shake him harder.  
  
He sits up suddenly and his head hits my face.  
  
I fly back, holding my already bloody nose.  
  
He looks at me for a moment then begins to register what happened.  
  
" shit, I'm so sorry" he says.  
  
He quickly takes off his shirt and gives it to me, to help with the bleeding.  
  
I hold my head back.  
  
" Li are you O.K.?" he asks frantically.  
  
" yeah, but I'm never waking you up again, never ever. I don't want to die" I ramble.  
  
He stares at me concerned.   
  
I take his shirt away, but my nose is still bleeding.  
  
Legolas takes his shirt and puts it under my nose again.  
  
" I can't believe I did this, I feel so horrible" he says.  
  
" can we not talk about your feelings? I don't want this to turn into a crying session."  
  
Legolas smacks my arm gently.  
  
" watch it" he warns.  
  
" sorry" I say like I'm scared.  
  
He flashes a grin.  
  
" so what did you do last night?" he asks.  
  
" oh, went to a party, got drunk out of mind, then went upstairs...."  
  
" what did you do upstairs?" he interrupts.  
  
" nothing, I ended up puking my guts out"  
  
He takes his shirt away.  
  
" the bleeding stopped. So do you have a hangover?"  
  
I shrug. " I'm really tired today"  
  
" go to sleep"  
  
" I was trying to, but someone started having nightmares and I got bashed in the face."  
  
Legolas smiles sheepishly.  
  
" yeah sorry about that again"  
  
" you better be ,your forever in my dept." I quip.  
  
  
He laughs, and shakes his head.  
  
I lay back down.  
  
" whatever you are my slave now" I tell him.  
  
He lays down to.   
  
" fine then master, I'll do whatever you want" he says.  
  
Ha ,ha I have him now. He'll wish those words never came out of his mouth.  
  
I quickly fall asleep again. I wake up a couple times after that. The first time, I found Legolas was gone, and that he put another blanket on me.  
  
I finally get up around two in the afternoon. I think Arwen and Aragorn are finished their morning happy hour.  
  
I go back to my room, and hear that I'm wrong. I grab some clothes and go back to Legolas's room for a shower.  
  
When I come out Legolas is laying on the couch.  
  
" your finally up" he comments.  
  
" sure am"  
  
" I'm going to hang out with Pippin and Frodo wanna come?"  
  
" do I ever" I exclaim.  
  
I think the hobbits are so cool, especially Pippin, he's so adorable to. Frodo's a cutie to.  
  
I finish towel drying my hair, then force Legolas to take me down for some food.  
  
He makes me eat fast, then we go to the front lobby to meet the hobbits.  
  
On the way there, I jump on Legolas's back, forcing him to give me a piggy back.  
  
" why do you have to put me through so much torture?" he whines.  
  
" I'm you master bitch, deal with it" I laugh at him.  
  
Pippin and Frodo are waiting. They say hi to me first, but that's because I'm prettier than Legolas. O.K. that's a lie, Legolas is one of the best looking guys I've ever met.   
  
I never told him but in grade eight I had a little crush on him. But that might be because everyone else did. Girls always love him. Back then I was hated by many girls because I was so close to him.  
That is one secret that I wouldn't tell him, even if I was being tortured.  
  
" so what are we doing today?" I ask.  
  
Stupid question.   
  
" we have pipe weed" exclaims Pippin.  
  
" right on!" I say.  
  
We decide the best place to do this is in Legolas's room, so we head up there.  
  
We crowd in the bathroom, and stick a towel at the bottom of the door, to keep the fresh air out.  
  
Pippin lights up a joint, which we quickly smoke, so he lights up another.  
  
After five joints, we are all pretty baked, so we leave the bathroom and head to the couch.  
  
" do you do this everyday?" I ask Pippin and Frodo.  
  
" I usually don't" says Frodo.  
  
" for the most part" says Pippin.  
  
He didn't need to tell me that really, I could have guessed, but I'm a little stoned at the moment.  
  
Legolas seems to be staring at nothing.  
  
I jump at him and we both fall off the couch, laughing.  
  
I sit on his stomach.  
  
" damn we have no balance do we? He says.  
  
I'd agree but I can't seem to speak.  
  
I just nod after I try to speak, damn my tongue is numb. Damn.  
  
Legolas is staring up at me and smiling. Damn high people, they always stare.  
  
I notice that he's been staring for a long time, and I know that because I've been staring to. I think we're both crazy.  
  
" hey you guys!" says Frodo.   
  
We look at him, it looks like he's been try to get our attention for awhile.  
  
I get off of Legolas and sit on the couch, he follows after as well.  
  
" you guys were sitting there for like ever." Says Frodo.  
  
He seems very different when stoned. More open and crazy.  
That's cool.  
  
" how long?" I ask. Hey my voice is back. It doesn't help that I feel like I'm floating though.  
  
" twenty minutes" says Pippin.  
  
" holy shit, that's forever" states Legolas.  
  
Good one dumb ass.  
  
" It's like his good looks are wasted on him." I say.  
  
Wait a minute! Shit I did that think, were you think what your going to say ,then say what your thinking.  
  
Pippin and Frodo almost piss themselves when the realize what I've done.  
  
" you think I'm hot?" asks Legolas. He seems to be enjoying my embarrassment.  
  
" get off it, you know you are" I cry.  
  
Legolas laughs uncontrollably.  
  
" you think I'm gorgeous!"  
  
" fine whatever" I fume.  
  
" you wanna date me!" he continues. ( miss congeniality anyone?)  
  
" I don't" I defend myself.  
  
" you want to sleep with me! that's why you always crawl into bed with me!" he says laughing harder.  
  
Pippin and Frodo stop laughing.  
  
" you crawl into bed with him?" Pippin asks amazed.  
  
My mind runs a blank for a moment.  
  
" in a friendly matter" I burst.  
  
Not exactly the best thing to say.  
  
" I'm surprised you haven't tried to rape me yet" Legolas says.  
  
I look at Pippin and Frodo.  
  
" he watches me when I change" I tell them.  
  
Legolas stops laughing.  
  
" she jumps on top of me"  
  
" he bought me a bikini, that's very small and revealing ,and when I tried it on he was drooling."  
  
" was not" he yells.  
  
" was to"  
  
"was not"  
  
"was to"  
  
" shut up!" cries Frodo.  
  
" jesus, you two are crazy, no more pipe weed for you" says Pippin. He crosses his arms and shakes his head.  
  
" just face you two, you both want to sleep together" Frodo says.  
  
" no way" Legolas and I yell together.  
  
" I think so to" says Pippin.  
  
They nod in agreement.  
  
I look at Legolas.  
  
" sorry, you don't stare at me when I'm changing"  
I say.  
  
" and you don't try to sleep with me." he says.  
  
We look at the hobbits and smile.  
  
See we don't have feeling for each other, and if we did it would be blamed on the drugs. 


	16. student council speechs

umm....review?!  
  
  
Winterfilth 12  
  
  
Legolas and I save seats for the others. Today for last block we are having a student council election. I wanted to go on student council but I need to go on grad council.  
  
Students file into the auditorium, our friends spot us and head our way.  
  
And guess what so does Cassie. Yay!  
  
She sits next to Legolas, who grimaces at me.  
  
" hi Legolas" she says.  
  
Fuck I hate her little sing songy voice it makes me want to kill. It's like I'm a bull and her voice is the color red. Somehow I manage to hold it in.  
  
" so you two aren't really going out are you? Because I've seen you Iliana out with another guy." She says to us.  
  
Damn the plan backfired. Well it wasn't exactly a plan, hell it wasn't a plan.  
  
" it's a wired relationship we have, I'm allowed to see other guys" I say stupidly.  
  
" I'm not stupid you know" she snarls.  
  
Could have fooled...well anyone.  
  
This is when our friends show up, so I concentrate on them, leaving Legolas with the bitch. I'm going to pay for that mistake later I know it.  
  
" hey" I say to everyone.  
  
Eomer sits beside me, so him and I chat. Meanwhile I'm getting some very nasty pokes in my back. Ouch!   
  
Eomer gives me a weird look.  
  
" are you mad at him?" he says indicating Legolas.  
  
I shake my head. " I'll tell you later"  
  
" excuse me everyone" booms Elrond into the microphone on stage.  
  
He waits for everyone to be quiet.  
  
" we have a very fine group of hopefuls, for student council this year, please give them your undivided attention. We will start with Willow Barkley for secretary" he finishes and steps aside for the tall girl.  
  
I don't recognize her, so she can be in my grade.   
  
" as much as I hate this I'm so glad to get out of class" I say.  
  
Eomer agrees.  
  
" Eowyn is running for something I can't remember." He begins.  
  
" minister of social affairs" I fill in.  
  
" that's right, what's Arwen running for?" he asks.  
  
" she's running?"  
  
I didn't even know that. I'm such a good friend.  
  
Willow starts talking but I keep talking with Eomer. From my other side I hear Cassie droning on and on to Legolas.  
  
I'm starting to really pity him, I should do something, Eh, maybe later.  
  
Eomer starts to fall asleep all ready, so I smack him on the head to wake him up. I can't blame the guy, I tried listening to Willow, but it was to hard.  
  
She finally finishes and Elrond comes back to the mike.  
  
The next person is for Minister of Athletics.  
  
The person steps up to the mike and I see it's Brad, the bastard.  
  
Cassie gives a loud cheer for him. I want to kill her.  
  
Legolas grabs my arm.  
  
" help me" he pleads.  
  
I shake my arm loose.  
  
" later" I whisper.  
  
I know I should help him, but I'd feel like I'm cheating on Richard. Oh by the way, we are now going out. And Sunday was great and so was my interview. I hope I get hired. I think I will because Richard's mom likes me, and I'm dating Richard.  
  
" I hope he doesn't win" I say to Eomer, but loud enough so Cassie hears.  
  
Eomer snickers half asleep. I jab him in the ribs, so he wakes up a little more.  
  
I feel an arm around my shoulders, and look at Legolas.  
  
" please" he pleads again.  
  
Looks like he's putting matters in his own hands.  
  
" fine, but no touchy" I whisper in his ear.  
  
Eomer gazes at us in a funny matter.  
  
" later" I tell him.  
  
More people speak on the stage, next is Eowyn.  
  
" Yeah Eowyn!" I yell out.  
  
I can hear her laughing through the mike.  
  
" hi Li!" she says.  
  
This is a speech I'm going to try to listen to.  
  
" hi my name is Eowyn, and I am running for Minister of social affairs. I've all ready started planning on many activities for this year, and I've had some in put from many students. Some ideas are lunch time entertainment, and more and better dances."  
  
At this point I start yelling again.  
  
" come on Li I'm trying to give a speech here" she says laughing.  
  
" I'm open to anything, that anyone, wants. I promise that I'll do everything I promise, just so I can make this year some what enjoyable. Thank you" she finishes.  
  
We all clap and yell for her. Seems like people realize what I did was encouraging.  
  
Next some more people talk, but do I care? of course not, I'd rather sit here and talk.  
  
Cassie is giving me horrible looks. She needs a life. Cassie needs to chase after a guy who doesn't use his friends as pretend girlfriends.  
  
But I highly doubt that anything would want to date her.  
  
" Legolas, we should stay in tonight, have some.....you know....fun." I say innocently sick.  
  
" again? You wore me out last time" he says back.  
  
I hate talking to perverted guys, I wasn't even meaning that. I meant cuddling. O.K. O.K., so I started the perverted stuff, and I'll admit I wasn't talking about cuddling.  
  
I really do wonder after last time, when Legolas and I kissed, how Cassie can still like him. If I saw Richard kissing a girl before, I wouldn't still go after him.  
  
I'm feeling kind of guilty, but it's nothing, right? He just has his arm around me. And maybe he's necking me a bit. Wait a minute!  
  
" stop that, I have a boyfriend" I whisper to him.  
  
" sorry I forgot" he says and sits back in his chair.  
  
Forgot my ass, he just really wants to get rid of her, he should get someone without a boyfriend to pretend with him.  
  
Eomer eyes us with wonder. He knows I'm going out with Richard, but I'll tell him after, so he'll understand.  
  
Arwen walks up to the mike. Time to listen.  
  
" Arwen we love you" I yell out.  
  
" You better shut up until I'm done" she threatens.  
  
The crowd laughs.   
  
" I'm pretty sure you all know who I am, but in case you've forgotten or just didn't listen, I'm Arwen. I want to be your Prime Minister. I would say that I'm an excellent organizer ,and good leader, but that makes me seem like I'm a snob. So I'll just say, I'm good at stuff. Well, vote for me."  
  
Ah short speeches I like those.   
  
Legolas tries to kiss me but I stop him.  
  
" save that for later" I giggle.  
  
What is up with him any ways? I'm almost afraid to know.  
  
Hey Arwen was the last speaker. Everyone files out of the auditorium. Tomorrow first block we vote, then the ballots are counted throughout the day.  
  
Legolas try to hold me hand, but I link our arms instead.  
  
I'm really starting to get pissed off.  
  
I lead us to the dorms and when, we are out of sight from Cassie, I let him go and continue on our way.  
  
He tries to make small talk, but I keep my answers short.  
  
When we get upstairs, I quickly go to my room and lock the door in case he trys to get in, which he does, but I ignore him.  
  
I wait until Arwen gets in, to come out of my room.  
  
" hey can I talk to you, or are you busy?" I ask her.  
  
" nope I'm free tonight. What's up?"  
  
we sit down on a couch in the living room.  
  
" you know, how Legolas and I told Cassie we were dating right?"  
  
Yeah, what about it?"  
  
" well today we had to pretend, and he started necking me, so I told him not to, but then after he tried to kiss me. He knows I have a boyfriend, if we have to continue that, we can't really do much. you know?" I spill.  
  
Arwen nods.  
  
" he's been acting strange for awhile, do you want me to talk to him?" she asks.  
  
" please, but don't make is sound like it's from me, say Eomer told you"  
  
" sure"  
  
For the rest of the night, we talk about our men, which we find a very interesting conversation. 


	17. I hate my parents

Winterfilth 15  
  
  
" I'm trying to do my work" I cry jumping up.  
  
Richard lays on my bed propped up on his elbows.  
  
" I know but can't you do it later?" he whines.  
  
I roll my eyes. I come back to my bed, and sit on him, facing him.  
  
He immediately sits up and wraps his arms around me.  
  
" I can't resist you, and it drives me crazy" I growl.  
  
He gives a light laugh.  
  
" that's because you want me so bad" he says cockily.  
  
True but he want me to.  
  
His hands rub my back, and he kisses me passionately.  
  
All I want to do is rip off his clothes.  
  
And I begin to, but someone knocks on the front door.  
  
Groaning I get up and go to the door. I open it, and to much surprise see my parents.  
  
" what? Umm, hi. What are you doing here?" I ask, a little confused.  
  
My parents push past me and sit in the living room.  
  
Richard comes to my bedroom door. Shit! I push him back in.  
  
" it's my parents and their not anybody you want to meet, I'll explain more later" I say then shut the door.  
  
I go to the living room and sit down on a chair opposite to the couch.  
  
" well we're back from our trip, I thought we would stop by to tell you that" my mother starts.  
  
My mother- proper women, with a spine of steel. Most times she doesn't seem to have much emotion, even when she calls me honey. She is basically the commander in our household. This is my thought about her, she wished she never had kids. I wish she didn't either, she's not the kind of mother you can go to when you cry, she would most likely say ' crying is for weak people'.  
  
" how was your summer?" she asks, but it's obvious she doesn't care.  
  
" boring as hell" I say. Why lie?  
  
" nothing interesting happen? No new people come to town? What about the tourists?" my father asks.  
  
My father- whipped by my mother. He's a caring fellow, but my mother doesn't let him act that way. She feels embarrassed that my father isn't as hard as her. I wish he had a back bone to stick up to her.  
  
" no not really." I answer.  
  
" well we should go, we still have to travel back to Mirkwood." My mother says and stands up.  
  
She hates it here, so when she does come it's usually for ten or so minutes. It makes me wonder though, if she hates it why would she send me here.  
  
" now just a minute, I think we can stand to stay longer to talk with our daughter" my father argues.  
  
Wait a go dad! Even if I don't like them much, I still want to talk with them.  
  
My mother sits down again.  
  
" How is that boy?" my father asks.  
  
" Legolas?" I say.  
  
" yes that's the one"  
  
" he's good"  
  
" I hope your still not seeing him, it's not good to get mixed up with royalty. They break your heart, and don't even care" mother says bitterly.  
  
" we were never seeing each other, and he's not like that any ways." I protest.  
  
My mother rolls her eyes.  
  
" well I hope to God, that boy is using protection" she mutters.  
  
Not this again!  
  
" I don't want you getting pregnant, you hear me!"  
  
" yes I'm going to get pregnant, and the father is going to be my best friend, who I have never had any thought about, in that way." I say sarcastically.  
  
" your mother is right, I do hope he uses protection" my father puts in.  
  
I can't believe I'm hearing this. Me and Legolas? Ha like that's ever going to happen.  
  
It's like they don't hear me or something, because they totally ignore the fact that I keep telling them I'm not with Legolas.  
  
I pretend to look at the time.  
  
" you two should really go, Mirkwood is still far away, and I bet your tired and just want to get home as soon as possible." I say standing up.  
  
My mother seems relived.  
  
" well I expect you will be home for Christmas?" she asks, but it's more like a statement.  
  
I nod.  
  
I walk my parents to the door, and give my father a hug, before they leave.  
  
I close the door behind them, and lean against it.   
  
" you can come out now" I say after a few minutes.  
  
Richard opens the door and steppes out.  
  
" so why couldn't I meet your parents?" he asks.  
  
" they would talk about sex and how you should use protection and shit like that. I got that talk of course." I tell him.  
  
He gives me a confused look.  
  
" they think I'm with Legolas, for some odd reason, so I get a sex talk every time they see me" I explain.  
  
For a moment he has a look on his face, but it passes to quickly for me to recognize it.  
  
A sudden knocks makes me jump away from the door.  
  
I really hope it's not my parents.  
  
I open the door slowly and see it's Legolas.  
  
" hi! What's up?" I say and open the door further so he can step in.  
  
" so your parents still think we're sleeping together." he says.  
  
" what did they say to you?" I gasp.  
  
He nods at Richard.  
  
" something along the lines of, I can't stop you two so I mite as well help you" he says.  
  
" what's that supposed to mean?" I ask.  
  
" oh then she gave me this" he continues and hold out a box to me.  
  
I take it away and read it. I can feel my face going a hundred shades of red.  
  
It's a box of flavored condoms. Strawberry and chocolate to be exact.  
  
I hand the box back to him.  
  
" I hate them, I really do" I say.  
  
Richard and Legolas, seem to be having a fun time laughing at me.  
  
" so I get to keep them huh?" Legolas says between laughs.  
  
" well they gave them to you" I tell him.  
  
He smiles then leaves us and goes back to his own room. I hate my parents so much right now.  
  
I drag my laughing boyfriend back to my bedroom, to finish what we started. 


	18. stupid condom elf

Winterfilth 16  
  
" come on Frodo it'll be fun" I whine.  
  
I'm trying to get Frodo to run for Prime Minister for Grad council with me. I think he would be good, he's organized, and he was telling me some ideas, that I thought were great.  
  
" I don't know, I really don't want to talk in front of people" he replies.  
  
" I'll do the talking, and then you can brainstorm with me for ideas." I tell him.  
  
He shrugs. " fine but only if you talk."  
  
" I promise"  
  
Yay! Someone to run with. I have a strong feeling we will win. Really I do.  
  
The good part of the election, is bitch Cassie is running to, so I'll have fun kicking her ass.  
  
Oh by the way, I've been finding strawberry and chocolate condoms in all my stuff, I wonder who could be doing that. If you can't tell I'm being sarcastic.  
  
It's my spare and I made Frodo get out of class, by telling his teacher about the election coming up.   
  
Speaking of elections, Arwen and Eowyn both won. Yay for them.  
  
But now stupid Arwen can't be on Grad council argg.  
  
I need to recruit some more peoples.   
  
" when's the election?" Frodo asks breaking into my thoughts.  
  
" end of the week, we should start our campaign" I tell him.  
  
I see Faramir run across the lawn waving at us, then I see him fall, oh he gets up again, yay for him, oh shit he's going down. There we go he's back on his feet. Jesus he fell again, how can someone be such a klutz?  
  
" having troubles?" I ask him when he gets to us.  
  
" no not at all" he says wheezing.  
  
He sits down beside me.  
  
" so how would you like to go on grad council?" I ask.  
  
" me?" he answers stupidly.  
  
" no the grass, you retard."  
  
Frodo snorts a laugh.  
  
" I guess, what do I have to do?" Faramir asks.  
  
" just go to meetings when they have them." I tell him.  
  
With Grad council, only the Prime Minister is elected, all the other positions are appointed.  
  
Legolas comes across the lawn. The condom elf. Damn him.  
  
He gives me a cocky smile before he sits in front of me.  
  
" be on Grad council" I order him.  
  
" fine" he sighs.   
  
I love it when people do what I say.  
  
" so how are your parents?" he asks.  
  
I smack his leg.  
  
" shut up" I say.  
  
" hey now, we should use the protection your parents gave me" he says, then whips out a strawberry condom.  
  
Frodo and Faramir burst out laughing, everyone has heard the story about yesterday, thanks to Legolas.  
  
I smack the condom out of his hand, then get up and try to leave.  
Legolas grabs my leg, which sends me soaring down.   
  
" Legolas you jerk" I scream.  
  
He jumped on my back pinning me to the ground, I try to get free my kicking and screaming, but that method doesn't work to well.  
  
Frodo and Faramir can barley breath they are laughing so hard.  
  
I roll over on to my back, and try to bite his shoulder.  
  
Legolas grabs my shoulders and pins me down, then sits on me.  
  
" I am so going to kill you" I say to his laughing face.  
  
" how can you if I have you pined down?" he asks.  
  
I stick my tongue out at him.  
  
He leans foreword and it looks like he's about to bite my tongue. I scream again.  
  
" help me good hope bring me some comfort" I yell out.  
  
" shut up you pansy" Legolas says.  
  
I try to get up for the millionth time, but he's to damn strong.  
  
Faramir sits beside us and has the condom in his hand, him and Legolas exchange looks.  
  
What the hell are they going to do?  
  
Faramir rips open the package and Legolas sits on my ribs and pins my arms down with his legs. He holds my head down and pries my mouth open.  
  
" help me someone" I try to yell.  
  
Faramir then sticks the condom in my mouth and Legolas closes my mouth.  
  
They all laugh so hard. I see the opportunity and throw Legolas of, then spit the condom on him.  
  
" you two are so dead" I threaten.  
  
Legolas jumps up and races off.  
  
I can get Faramir whenever I want so I run after Legolas.  
  
Even for an elf I'm fast, I catch up to him in no time.   
  
I jump on his back as we near the woods, causing us to crash into the bushes, then down a hill. I hate hills.  
  
We land with Legolas face first in the dirt and me on his back.  
  
" serves you right" I say and smack his head.  
  
Legolas sits up and pushes me down.  
  
I look at him and see that I gave him a bloody lip. OOPS.  
  
" shit sorry" I say.  
  
He gives me a bad look.   
  
I crawl to him then lift my shirt up so soak up the blood.  
  
I gently press on his lips. He watches me carefully, then all of a sudden he pokes me in the boob.  
  
" you pervert" I yell and slap him.  
  
" Jesus" he yells he looks at me this time with a bleeding nose.  
  
Not his lucky day.  
  
" well you shouldn't have poked my boob"  
  
" I couldn't help myself they were right there, I wasn't thinking" he protests.  
  
" is this one of those times when your dick controls your mind?"   
  
" sorta, but anyone would do that, I bet you would to"  
  
" your such a bastard" I say then get up and walk back up the hill.  
  
He gets up to and walks behind me.  
  
When we get out of the bushes I discover that Faramir is gone.   
  
Scared little boy, but don't worry I'll get you to! Ha ha, ha ha ha ha. 


	19. grad council election

Winterfilth 21  
  
  
" O.K. Frodo I do all the talking, I promised remember?" I say.  
  
" sure do, now don't make us look like fools? He says.  
  
Would I do that?  
  
The seniors are coming into the auditorium, to watch our speeches.  
  
So far the people who are running are Frodo and myself, bitch Cassie, and a guy named Jordan.  
  
I stayed up for most of last night writing a speech, it took me forever, to write it.   
  
So now here we are sitting on the stage, waiting for the election to begin.  
  
" are you nervous?" asks Frodo.  
  
I shrug " not really"  
  
In the middle row I spot our friends. Frodo and I give them a wave.  
  
Elrond goes to the microphone.  
  
" O.K. now seniors, this shouldn't take long. After the speeches you will go to the front entrance to cast your vote. First up is Jordan." He says.  
  
Jordan proceeds to the mike, to give his speech.  
  
Frodo and I lean towards each other.  
  
" he doesn't have a chance does he?" he asks.  
  
" nope not really" I answer back.  
  
We look at Cassie, who is staring out into the crowd almost sexually.  
Most likely at Legolas too.  
  
I really don't understand how she can still like him. He brushes her off, and pretends to go out with me. Well I tried to put a stop to that after last time.  
  
Arwen talked to him about that, and he said he was trying to get the idea across to Cassie. Arwen thinks that is bullshit and he's just another horny guy. But I'm his best friend, you don't have thoughts like that about your best friend.  
  
Unless he's not really Legolas, and he's just a clone. Oh no, I have to save him. Hmm could this be me nervous? But I'm not. No I'm lying, but I couldn't tell Frodo that.   
  
" Frodo and Iliana" Elrond says into the mike.  
  
We stand up and walk forward. I reach into my pants pocket to grab my speech. Oh wrong pocket. I go into my other, and it's not there. Oh shit. Frodo is so going to kill me.  
  
" hey! It seems that I don't have my speech with me, but don't worry that doesn't mean I'm irresponsible, Frodo here is the most responsible person I've ever met, and he's going to kill me because I don't have the speech.  
  
Any ways, Frodo and I want to be the Prime Ministers because we feel that we have to make this grad special " I start.  
  
Damn I'm screwing this up.  
  
Frodo then grabs the microphone from me and places it at his height.  
  
He gives an excellent speech, and makes me look like a total ass. By the end he has most of the class roaring with laughter. Then there's me who would rather die.  
  
After he finishes we sit back down and Cassie goes up.  
  
" thank you" I whisper to Frodo.  
  
" I did that because I had to make us look good" he whispers back.  
  
" I thought you were afraid"  
  
" I'd be more afraid if we ended up looking like ass's.  
  
I grin sheepishly. I really am a retard, I'm at the same level as Legolas.  
  
Cassie gives a short speech, then sits down.  
  
Elrond orders the students to go to the front to vote.  
  
We have to wait here. It won't take long to find out who won. I really hope we win.  
  
If we lose, I'll probably go sob in a corner.  
  
We wait for at least fifteen minutes then the others come back in.   
  
It takes another ten minutes for Elrond to come back in.  
  
He goes to the mike.  
  
" we had a very close call there" he begins.  
  
Time seems to slow down, for a second. Damn I'm impatient.  
  
It seems like five minutes before he speaks again.  
  
" our Prime Minister is Frodo and Iliana." He says.  
  
I constrain myself from jumping up and screaming for joy.  
  
The others erupt in cheers and clapping.  
  
  
  
" I totally screwed that up so bad" I say.  
  
My friends and I are celebrating in Mine and Legolas's rooms.  
  
" yeah you did" agrees Frodo.   
  
I give him a smack on the head.  
  
Arwen comes into Legolas's living room.   
  
" I can smell weed" she says laughing.  
  
It's always fun to see her drunk. Aragorn is to. And I know they really want to have sex but can't because of all the people around.  
  
Legolas, Pippin, Merry, Frodo and I are crowded on the couch. And we just smoked about seven joints between us. Life is good.  
  
Beside me Legolas is falling asleep, because he's burning out.   
  
I'm stuck holding him up so he doesn't fall off the couch.  
  
He has his arm around me and his head on my shoulder.  
  
" I'm putting you to bed" I tell him.  
  
" hmm" he groans.  
  
I half drag him to his room.  
  
I dump him on the bed where he immediately curls up. I put the covers over him, then leave the room.  
  
I bump into a guy coming in.  
  
" hey " he says.  
  
I look at him.  
  
" Richard what are you doing here?" I ask.  
  
" what can't see my Li?"   
  
He peers into the room to see Legolas in there.  
  
When he looks at me he's no longer smiling.  
  
" what were you doing in there?" he asks.  
  
" he was falling asleep so I put him to bed" I tell him.  
  
" oh" he says and nods.  
  
What's up with that? Am I not allowed to take care of my friend?  
  
" I checked you place but Aragorn and Arwen cleared everyone out" he tells me.  
  
they did? Heh heh heh.  
  
" lets go to my room" I say, than drag him over there. 


	20. jealous streak

A/N: if my writing totally sucks it's because I'm going through my mid life crisis right now. yet I'm turning 17 soon. Oh guess what I found out that lord of the rings movie is coming out on my b-day. it must be fate, ha ha I sound crazy. Maybe I am. O.K. now for the usual REVIEW cause my goal is to get 100 one day. please help with the goal.  
  
  
Winterfilth 25  
  
" our first meeting" I say excitedly.  
  
" where is everyone?" asks Frodo.  
  
I look around the room, and see there's nobody, not even Faramir and Legolas who had promised.  
  
I still have to get Faramir back, I need to make a plan for that, but I was a little distracted these past few days, i.e. Richard.  
  
" hello?" I call out stupidly.  
  
At that moment Faramir and Legolas enter. Good for them, cause I was going to kick there ass's if they didn't come.  
  
" hello peoples, come join the fun" I say like a retard.   
  
" hobbits are coming to" Faramir says.  
  
When the come, we get down to business, and decide the get more people involved.  
  
Our meeting on lasts half an hour, which is good, because when the meeting ends my spare begins.  
  
Legolas and I decide to go to the pool I found with the twins Elladan and Elrohir.  
  
" it's just through here" I say to him.  
  
We reach it and Legolas stands around mesmerized for a few minutes.   
  
He finally comes to, and comes and sits beside me.  
  
" Halloween is in six days you know" Legolas says.  
  
Good thing he told me because it totally slipped my mind.  
  
" shit, I almost forgot. I wonder what Richard wants to do?" I say almost to myself.  
  
" Richard? But you and me always do something on Halloween, it's almost tradition" he argues.  
  
He has his right to be mad ,because that's the truth. We do something every year, and just because I have Richard doesn't change that.  
  
" sorry, your right. So what are we going to do this year?" I ask.  
  
Legolas smiles brightly.  
  
" we could get drunk, we never do that together any more"  
  
" yeah we usually smoke pipe weed." I say.  
  
Legolas and me aren't drinkers, in fact we rarely drink. The last time I was drunk was when I went to that party with Richard, and the last time before that was at least three months.  
  
I may be a chronic pot head, but I don't drink much.  
  
" O.K. so we get drunk but what else? What are the others doing?" I ask.  
  
Legolas shrugs." They all ready have their plans, and it doesn't include us"  
  
" why not?" I cry out a little angry.  
  
" well, it's a couples kind of thing. Everyone one is going out with a certain someone"  
  
" and now we are left out, and have to hang out alone" I sigh.  
  
Legolas looks a little sad when I say this. I guess that sounded mean but, I didn't mean it that way.  
  
" not that I don't like hanging out with you" I say giving his arm a squeeze.  
  
His smile returns again. What is with him? Most of the time he wouldn't care if I said shit like that. I have to get Arwen on this, cause it's really starting to bug me.   
  
Wait a minute! It must be girl trouble!  
  
That's my reason for everything, when it comes to guys.  
  
" Legolas who do you like?" I ask. No I'm not going to be stealth about it.  
  
He gives me an amused look.  
  
" do you think I'm unhappy or something?" he asks.  
  
He knows me to well.  
  
" well it seems that I make you sad or angry, so I'm think you have girl trouble, because you like someone and it's not working out. And I'm a girl so somehow I remind you of her" I say, but I'm realizing now that I didn't make much sense.  
  
Legolas laughs.  
  
" it's not trouble, it's just being chicken shit, and not telling her how I feel" he answers.  
  
Aha! So he does .like someone, I highly doubt he will tell me ,cause he almost never does.  
  
Oh well, I'll try any ways.  
  
" so who's the bitch?" I ask.  
  
Legolas smiles. " she's not a bitch, your a bitch"  
  
I stick my tongue out at him.  
  
" what is she like?"  
  
" I'm not saying a word"  
  
" it's not Cassie is it? if it is you need therapy" I warn him.  
  
He gives a burst of laughter.  
  
" hell no! I'd rather be with her then you" he points out.  
  
I roll my eyes.  
  
" it's nice to know how much you care about me" I say and give him a push with my side.  
  
He grabs me and hugs me.  
  
" let me go" I scream.  
  
" but I love you" I yells laughing at me.  
  
" your crazy!" I try to pry myself free.  
  
" for you" he sings,  
  
I try to get free again. He lets me go when I try to jerk away, and I end up falling into the pool.  
  
I scream as I hit the water.  
  
" your such a bastard" I yell at Legolas, who is rolling on the ground from laughing so hard.  
  
I get out of the water at the other side, and climb onto the rock.  
  
I peel off my clothes, except for my bra and panties, and lay them on the rock to dry.  
  
" what are you doing?" yells Legolas who can't see me.  
  
" I'm laying my clothes out to dry" I yell back.  
  
" all of them?"  
  
" just my shirt and pants, you perv"  
  
A second later he's there. I give an awkward scream and try to cover myself up.  
  
He gives me a surprised look.  
  
" I thought you were lying" he mutters.  
  
" well I wasn't, can you not look at me" I say annoyed.  
  
" what? How many times have I seen you like this? It's not a big deal" he argues, he even sounds a little mad.  
  
" well times have changed, I have a boyfriend and I doubt he wants other guys seeing me half naked"  
  
" oh shut up, I'm your friend I'm not some other guy"   
  
Why is he arguing about this? Just because I don't want him to see me half naked?  
  
" fine whatever, but Richard can't know" I warn.  
  
Legolas lays down beside me.  
  
" are you going to next class?" he asks.  
  
" nope I'm going to lie here till my clothes dry"  
  
" yeah, sorry about that" he says sheepishly.  
  
I roll to my side and pinch his belly. Which is hard, because he has no fat.  
  
" you should be" I say.  
  
We lay there for the next hour and a half, until my clothes are dry.  
  
I put them back on, and we head back to the dorm.  
  
I give Legolas another punch, before I enter my room.  
  
On my bed I find Richard.  
  
What the hell is he doing here? Wait a minute! Shouldn't I be happy? Not annoyed?  
  
He sits up when I close the door. He doesn't look to happy.  
  
" what took you so long?" he asks.  
  
" I was out with Legolas, and I fell into some water, so I was drying myself off" I tell him.  
  
I go to my dresser and take out some comfy clothes, and start stripping mine off.  
  
It seems Richard doesn't like this answer.  
  
" how close are you with Legolas?" he asks.  
  
I give him an annoyed look.  
  
" he's my best friend, nothing more." I defend myself.  
  
" are you sure?" he asks.  
  
Who the hell does he think he is?   
  
" I'm sure. What is so wrong about me hanging out with him? It's not like I had plans with you. you just showed up here."   
  
" I just don't trust him. When I first met you I saw the way he was looking at you"  
  
I can't believe I'm hearing this. Why does everyone always have it so in there fucked up minds, Legolas and I are together.  
  
" he's my friend, nothing more, never will be more, never has been more. I'm with you and I'm happy, not at the moment, but I am"  
  
Richard looks away from my sharp gaze.  
  
" your right, I shouldn't have said that" he says quietly.  
  
I go to him and give him kiss.  
  
" yeah you shouldn't have, but I forgive you" I say.  
  
He smiles weakly and gives me a long kiss, as he wraps his arms around me. 


	21. Mean Richard

Hey I'm grounded for a month and have no phone so now I can't write more often. I'm grounded for fighting, bad me. Any ways review!  
  
  
  
  
Winterfilth 30  
Saturday  
  
  
  
" so what should we do tomorrow?" asks Richard.  
  
We are at the moment lying on my bed, we do a lot of that.  
  
" well tomorrow is Halloween ,so I'm drinking with Legolas. We do something every Halloween." I tell him.  
  
He gets up from the bed and goes to my door, then turns around and leans on it.  
  
" Halloween is supposed to be fun, you have to hang out with me." he says.  
  
I sit up and look at him.  
  
" I do something with Legolas every year, it's tradition, you can't change that"  
  
" but I'm your boyfriend not him"  
  
I roll my eyes.  
  
" I know you are, but I've all ready promised him."  
  
Richard pushes away from the door.  
  
" he made you promise. It's almost like he knew I'd be mad about this" he says kind of to himself.  
  
" stop this! Would it really be such a big deal if it was Arwen?" I demand.  
  
He doesn't say anything.  
  
" see you wouldn't ,it's just because Legolas is a guy, well guess what, tomorrow I'm hanging out with him and you can't do a thing about it." I yell.  
  
Richard looks at me angrily.  
  
" fine, call me when you start thinking properly" he says then storms out.  
  
I get up and try to close my door, but something blocks it.  
  
" what the fuck!" I cry.  
  
" umm.....oww" says a voice.  
  
I open the door a little and see Aragorn.  
  
" shit I'm sorry" I say.  
  
He gives me a little smile.  
  
" so Richard hates Legolas doesn't he?" he asks.  
  
" did you hear us or something?" I ask.  
  
Damn eavesdropper I hope he doesn't tell Legolas, because I really don't want him to know.  
  
" not exactly, Richard saw us in the hall and pushed Legolas and said stay away from you" Aragorn says.  
  
" he did what!? I can't believe him!" I yell.  
  
Richard and I are going to have a little talk about this later, I really need to straighten things out with him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yeah that was short, but it was supposed to be, just so you get a view of how Richard feels, and maybe start something for the future. Ha, ha. 


	22. Halloween

Winterfilth 31  
  
  
" hurry up Legolas" I yell.  
  
He's getting dressed in his room, and he's taking forever.  
  
He finally emerges.  
  
" well come on" I say and go to the door.  
  
He follows slowly, with his bag full of the alcohol. Yay!  
  
We make are way to the stables, to get some horses.  
  
Legolas has a horse here, so I have to steal one.  
  
Legolas goes to his horse and I go to the other stables.  
  
I go to the first stall and try to open it, but find it locked. I go to the next one, then the next, but I find they are all locked.  
  
" Legolas I have a problem here" I say to him.  
  
" what is it?" he asks.  
  
" all the stalls are locked, I can't get a horse" I whine.  
  
He laughs softly.  
  
" I guess you have to ride with me then" he says.  
  
Ah crap! I hate sharing.  
  
He leads his horse out and I follow.   
  
He gives me his pack to put on, since I'm in the back. I hate the back!  
  
Legolas jumps on the horse, then I jump on after him.   
  
Damn this pack is heavy. I have to hold onto him so I don't go flying off.  
  
I can feel on his stomach, that he has some muscle, where the hell did that come from? Hmm, I wonder if he's been working out?  
  
I absently pinch his stomach.  
  
" oww, hey what are you doing?" he asks.  
  
"huh? Oh sorry" I mumble embarrassed.  
  
We take of down the road opposite to town.  
  
Legolas never told me about what Richard did, I'm glad he didn't.  
  
We are going towards this piece of land, I can't remember what it's called. It has a hill in the middle and we heard there's a party there. It's about an hour and a half ride from school. It's close another town, so people from that town will mostly be there.  
  
After an hour Legolas stops.  
  
" why are we stopping" I ask.  
  
" we should drink now that way when we get there, nobody steals our drinks" he answers.  
  
Sounds like a plan.  
  
I'm thinking it's a good idea that every Monday after Halloween, there's no school. It's like they know we are going to drink. Wait! They do know that. Teachers aren't as dumb as we think.  
  
I give Legolas the bag. He opens it and grabs the tequila which he starts chugging back.  
  
I reach around him and search the back and pull out my vodka. I too start chugging it.  
  
After I chug most of the bottle I realize that Legolas stopped a long time ago.  
  
" why'd ja stop?" I ask.  
  
Damn drunk all ready, that was quick.  
  
" I thought, that if we both drink we'd fall off the horse, so I stopped" he answers.  
  
" I think I'm falling off." I laugh.  
  
Legolas jumps off then pushes me forward, then gets on behind me.  
  
" hey what's you doing?" I ask.  
  
" I can't have you falling now can I?" he says.   
  
He puts an arm around me, then we take off again.  
  
I never realized how scary riding is.  
  
  
2 hours later.  
  
  
Legolas and I are sitting around a fire as people around us tell stories.   
  
Legolas is totally drunk, and me, am worse then he is.  
  
For the past hour, he's been calling me elf and asking were Li is.  
  
I don't think he realizes that I'm Li.  
  
He has him arm around me shoulders.  
  
" were the fuck is Li? I hope nobody is hurting her, I have to take her home in one piece." He says.  
  
Some guy next to me leans in.  
  
" someone should find this Li girl, he seems worried." The guy says.  
  
" I'm Li" I tell him.  
  
The guy sits back and laughs.  
  
" hey Your holding onto Li" he says to Legolas.  
  
Legolas looks at me confused.  
  
" Li?" he asks.  
  
I nod.  
  
He jumps on and gives me a hug, which ends with us lying on the ground.  
  
" I found you! I missed you!" he yells.  
  
Around us people are roaring with laughter.  
  
" O.K. O.K. can you get off me" I say laughing as well.  
  
He reluctantly gets off me.  
  
But when I get up, he hugs me again, this time not so rough.  
  
" don't disappear like that again. I had some girl elf keep me company, I think she liked me" he tells me.  
  
" that was me you idiot, and I don't like you" I cry.  
  
" was it? oh I thought someone had a crush on me" he whines.  
  
He is so drunk, I take it back I'm not worse then him.  
  
We decide to go for a walk around the huge party. I find most of the girls even some with boyfriends, coming and hitting on Legolas.  
  
I try to get them away. Some even push me away.  
  
After awhile I start telling them he has a girlfriend. But we get the same response. " she won't know" or " she isn't here now is she?"  
  
So after that I start saying I'm his girlfriend.  
  
Finally the girls leave him alone, but now they all glare at me.  
  
" you owe me huge" I whisper to Legolas.  
  
" hey I'm letting you ride with me" he says.  
  
" and your boyfriend got mad at me so I think we're even" he continues.  
  
Damn I was hoping he wouldn't tell me that.  
  
" just ignore Richard, he's being an ass." I say.  
  
Soon after we find that we are really tired.  
  
Most the people there, are staying over night. One guy gives us a blanket that we are forced to share.  
  
We crawl up beside a log and huddle together.  
  
" it's cold" I mumble.  
  
Legolas has his back to the log, an is facing me.  
  
He doesn't answer, and I see that he is all ready asleep.  
  
I turn my back to him and snuggle up to him, I put his arm around he, so he is forced to share his heat.  
  
I'm so glad Richard isn't here, he would most likely dump me if he saw me now.  
  
I close my eyes and quickly fall asleep. 


	23. wrongful feelings

A/N: since some of you have asked for it, here it is a Legolas POV now we can see what's in this twisted elf's mind.  
  
  
  
  
Blotmath 1  
  
Legolas's POV.  
  
  
Startled by a loud noise I wake up, on the ground. In my arms I hold Li, who was still fast asleep.  
  
I brush a strand of hair off her face. I quickly take my hand away. It's wrong ,so wrong.  
  
Why do I feel this way? It's not right, and it's not fair.  
  
If I could have one thing, it would be for her to realize Richard isn't good enough for her, nobody is.  
  
She groans suddenly, and I realize she's awake and staring up at me.  
  
" morning" she mumbles.  
  
I give her a faint smile.  
  
Would she hate me if she knew what went through my mind?  
  
" we should head back to the school" I say.  
  
She nods and starts to get up, but instantly falls back down.  
  
I get up and help her to her feet.   
  
Li can barley walk, so I hold onto her until we get to the road.  
  
" where's your damn horse?" she asks, sitting on the ground.  
  
I give a whistle and a minute later, my horse pops out of the bush and comes to us.  
  
I help Li onto the front of the horse and I climb on behind her.  
  
She leans into me, and I put my hand around her waist.  
  
I'm glad this ride is so long, in fact I wish it was longer, then I could hold to her forever.  
  
I have to stop that, it will never happen. Of all the years we have known each other, has she ever liked me as more than a friend? That's very unlikely.  
  
" how are you feeling today Legolas?" she asks breaking the silence.  
  
" I'm all right. You?"  
  
" I think I'm going to talk to Richard today. I hope he's not still mad at me"  
  
" O.K." I say, without emotion.  
  
I wish I could tell her not to, I'm all she needs.  
  
" I wish he liked you" she moans.  
  
I don't, it would be worse for me. if he was perfect, then Li would probably marry him or something. God I hope that never happens.  
  
" oh well, if he hates me that's his problem." I say.  
  
Li is silent for a few minutes.  
  
" you don't like him either.....I hate this. Two people that I love hate each other" she cries.  
  
This stuns me.  
  
" you love him?" I ask.  
  
She takes a moment to answer.  
  
" I....Yeah....I guess I do" she whispers.  
  
This is probably the moment that you can hear my heart smashing into little pieces.  
  
Without knowing it, Li has made me the most miserable person, in all of middle earth.  
  
The rest of the way, we barley talk.   
  
She doesn't even notice that I'm upset, probably off in her own little world thinking of that prick Richard.  
  
When we get back to the school, she runs to her room to have a shower so she can go to town.  
  
I sulk through the school grounds.  
  
It takes me awhile to notice that someone is behind me.   
  
I turn around and see Cassie, I really don't want to talk to her right now.  
  
" hi Legolas" she says, as she falls into stride with me.  
  
" this isn't the best time" I growl.  
  
" are you and Li having a fight? I saw her take off, when you two came back." She says.  
  
I glare at her.  
  
" I'm not fighting with Li, everything is all right with us"  
  
She smirks at me.  
  
" what are you doing tonight Legolas, we haven't done anything since summer" she says.  
  
" I'm busy" I snap.  
  
I wish she would just leave me alone.  
  
" what about another time?" she asks.  
  
Does she ever give up.  
  
I stop walking and so does she.  
  
" look Cassie, I may have been nice to you in the summer, but I was bored and had nothing to do. I have my friends now, so I'd like it if you would just leave me the fuck alone" I shout at her.  
  
She stares at me for a moment, then her eyes turn into slits.  
  
" you are going to wish you never said that to me" she says, then walks away.  
  
I did it! I got her to go away. This is probably the only good thing that will happen today.  
  
I wander to the back of the school and sit by a tree, leaning against it.  
  
After what feels like an eternity, I hear a person walk up.  
  
Aragorn comes and sits beside me.  
  
" you and Li fighting?" he asks.  
  
I peer at him.  
  
" no, what makes you think that?" I ask.  
  
" I don't know, well she's up there and your hear. You two usually are together..... O.K. O.K. so I knew you two weren't fighting, but something's wrong with you that involves her."  
  
I look away.  
  
" Legolas I know you like her, so why don't you tell her."  
  
I smile.  
  
" is it that obvious?" I ask.  
  
Aragorn shakes his head.  
  
" not at all, but remember I went through the same thing with Arwen, so I understand"  
  
" Arwen didn't have a boyfriend, and everyone knew she liked you to.....besides Li loves him, she told me that herself."  
  
Aragorn gets up.  
  
" I still think you should tell her, some people don't realize their feelings for others until an opportunity opens for them" he says then leaves.  
  
Maybe Aragorn is right, but I can't decide what to do right now. 


	24. worst loser ever...Faramir!

A/N: I was so pissed I couldn't get onto the site Grrr! Any ways someone left me a nice little review, but the were flaming me cause of my bio!? How strange, but if any of you read it take note that I wasn't being to serious when I wrote it. I barley am serious. so yeah, I still need more reviews.   
  
  
Still Blotmath 1  
  
The walk to town seems so long, but that's probably cause I'm eager.  
  
I walk into the store, and I see his mom, Lynn, working.  
  
" Iliana great to see you!" she exclaims.  
  
" hey...is Richard here?" I ask hopefully.  
  
" no sorry hon, he went out last night and hasn't come home yet"  
  
All night!? Just cool down, you were out last night to don't forget that.  
  
" I have some good news for you" Lynn says interrupting my thoughts.  
  
I smile at her waiting.  
  
" your hired" she says.  
  
" right on!" I cry.  
  
Now that I have a job Richard who? Ha ha just joking.  
  
" I was hoping you could start on Wednesday" she continues.  
  
" sounds good to me"  
  
" O.K. great, come here say... five?" she asks.  
  
" I'll be here" I say.   
  
I leave, not having much purpose there.  
  
The walk back to the school seems shorter this time, hmm I wonder why?  
  
Almost as soon as I get to the school, I'm caught by friends.  
  
I turn to greet the person who has grabbed my arm.  
  
" oh hey Eowyn" I say.  
  
" what's up?"  
  
" nothing, except I got my job"  
  
" right on, so wanna hang out or something?" she asks.  
  
" sure. Hey we should go swimming in the river" I say.  
  
About a km away is a big nice river, every year at grad camp out, we go there. It's the best place for camping.  
  
" O.K. let me go get my swim suit. Should we invite some others?" she asks.  
  
I nod. The more the merrier..  
  
I go up to my room to get changed into my bathing suit.  
  
I put my guy shorts over top of them.  
  
As I leave my room Legolas enters his.  
  
" hey Legolas, want to go swimming?" I ask.  
  
He turns to me and shakes his head.  
  
" I'm really tired, I'd probably just drown myself" he answers.  
  
" O.K. then, see ya later" I say as I run off.  
  
I get down to were Eowyn and I were before. I discover she had invites some people. Including, everyone except Legolas.  
  
Elladan slips his arm around my waist.  
  
" love the bathing suit, now take it off" he says.  
  
" fuck you" I cry laughing.  
  
I think he's the only guy who hits on others guys girlfriends.  
  
We start on are walk to the river. I see that Pippin has brought some of those floats that help you swim. There is something wrong when you see someone who is 17 with one of those. Then I notice that most the hobbits have them, with an exception of Diamond and Rosie.  
  
I hold in my laughter, I don't want to embarrass the poor guys. O.K. O.K. I do but I sense that I'd get a beating from Rosie or Diamond.  
  
It only takes us fifteen minutes to get to the river. It would have taken us ten but hobbits have short legs.  
  
Elladan is the first to get into the water. He takes a running jump, and comes up with his shorts floating away.  
  
" shit, come back" he yells as he swims after them.  
  
On the ground still we laugh at his antics. He finally gets them and puts them back on.  
  
In a matter of minutes we are all splashing around in the water.  
  
This one tree has a huge branch that extends out into the water. A couple of years back a rope was tied to it.  
  
Boromir and his brother decide to have a competition of who can get the farthest.  
  
Boromir gets up first, and we all cheer him on. He gets pretty far. Faramir thinks he can do better.  
  
" now you all watch a pro do this" he yells.  
  
He leaps off the branch and grabs the rope, or tries to.  
  
We all watch as he totally misses it, and goes crashing into the water.  
  
I laugh so hard I almost drown in the water.  
  
" I declare Boromir the winner, and Faramir the worst loser ever" I yell out, when I finish coughing.  
  
Boromir gets out the water and does a little bow.  
  
We head back when it starts to get dark.  
  
When I get to my room, I find Richard sitting on my bed.  
  
He looks up when I come in.  
  
" look Li I'm really sorry, about everything. I don't care if your friends with him, I've finally realized you think of him as only a friend." He bursts out.  
  
He looks guilty, but it must be because he feels stupid about the things he said.  
  
"I'd hug you but I'm all wet" I say.  
  
Richard smiles coyly.  
  
" then take your wet clothes off" he says. 


	25. (sorry it if doesn't make sense i got lo...

A/N: sorry I haven't written in awhile, and I it's also cuz fanfic has been down and half the time I can't log in. But it's also cuz my friend is visiting so I've been out with her. and yes the usual REVIEW  
  
  
  
Blotmath 10  
  
well Richard came back just four days ago. He was gone for a long time, and I'm really pissed.   
  
So I hung out with Legolas but who gives him the right to trip off for that long.  
  
When he came back he wasn't mad at me anymore. People are so strange.  
  
But do I care anymore nooooo! O.K. on with what's going on right now.  
  
" you've been a bad boy" I coo to the guy tied up in the chair.  
  
He tries to say something, but the sock in his mouth that's covered in tape prevents that.  
  
He looks scared and pissed off at me. How is that possible? I'm damn near close to perfect.  
  
My door opens and Arwen and Aragorn and Legolas pop their heads in.  
  
" Li!? What the hell...." Arwen manages out.  
  
" hi" I say and smile at them.  
  
I grab my blanket and put it over my prisoner, hopefully they didn't see him.  
  
" what are you doing to Faramir?" asks Legolas.  
  
I try to look confused.  
  
" Faramir? Umm nobody is here but me" I say.  
  
They look at me like I'm crazy.  
  
Legolas strides over and takes off the blanket   
  
I look and the bond and tied Faramir.  
  
Shock ripples over my face.  
  
" Faramir how did you get here?" I ask.  
  
~* flashback to earlier that day *~  
  
" come on Faramir it's the best fucking weed you'll ever have" I say.  
  
" I don't know Li I have to study I have a test Friday" he says.  
  
" Friday is after tomorrow, study then" I say and practically drag him to my room.  
  
I'm seriously thinking he thinks I brought him here for something other than weed. O.K. maybe I am, but not that.  
  
I close the door behind us.  
  
" umm can you turn on the light" asks Faramir.  
  
" sure just let me find the switch" I say.  
  
on a little table sits a damp cloth, I grab that then turn on the light.  
  
Before Faramir can turn around, I put the cloth over his mouth. (A/N: if you can't guess what's on the cloth you need help, but if you really don't know just leave it in your review and I'll tell you, but you'd have to be really dumb to not know, O.K., O.K. on with the story)  
  
Since I'm an elf he isn't much of a match. Soon he's lying on the ground asleep.  
  
" dress up time" I cackle.  
  
~* flash back over *~ ( come on I don't need to write about that do I? I pretty sure you get the picture)  
  
I decide I had better get out of here, cause they are all looking at me like I have a horn growing.  
  
I leap up and make a rush for the door.  
  
Before I get out though, strong arms grab me around the waist.  
  
The person and I fall to the floor with me on the bottom.  
  
I let out a little yelp as bite my lip, causing it to bleed badly.  
  
I hear the tape coming off of Faramir and him getting untied.  
  
" Li what the hell did you do?" growled Legolas's voice in my ear.  
  
Why was he so mad?   
  
*subconscious mind*  
  
*because you tied up a guy and are acting crazy*  
  
Am not!  
  
*are to*  
  
Not  
  
* shut up already your crazy and you know it*  
  
holy shit I tied up a guy! It was funny when I took the pictures of him in girly clothes, but why tie him up after?  
  
*to play with his mind*  
  
And why is my mind talking to me?  
  
*nervous break down, you've had a lot of stress lately. Mostly with Richard. But you were always a little weird, not to mention Legolas being weird since Halloween and all the school work and making applications for university, and your parents calling, oh and there's also...*  
  
" SHUT UP!" I screamed.  
  
Arwen had been talking with Faramir, my scream shut them both up.  
  
" sorry my mind wouldn't stop rambling on and on" I say lamely.  
  
  
" Legolas I think you should take her to your room" says Aragorn.  
  
Legolas gets up then picks me up. He takes me across the hall to him place. Inside he takes me to his room and sets me down.  
  
He doesn't look angry ,just concerned. Hell if I were him I would be to.  
  
" I was told I'm having a nervous breakdown" I whisper.  
  
" by who?" he asks and sits down on the bed by me.  
  
" my subconscious, then it told me everything that was making me stressed. One of the things was you" I say.  
  
It makes me wonder how something as funny and stupid as taking pictures of Faramir in drag could end up like this.  
  
" what did I do?" Legolas asks.  
  
" your distant"   
  
He cocks an eyebrow. " wouldn't leaving you alone make you less stressed?"  
  
" not when it's you"  
  
A look passes over his face, and he looks like he is going to say something really important.   
  
Then Aragorn walks in.  
  
Damn you!  
  
" yeah so what the hell happened in there?" he asks.  
  
" is Faramir O.K.? he isn't going to be scarred for life is he?"  
  
" he's fine, he doesn't know what the hell went on. Your lip is bleeding by the way." He says.  
  
I tenderly touch it, shit it hurts.  
  
" I'll get a cloth" says Legolas then gets up and leaves.  
  
" well Aragorn" I start when he sits on the bed." I'm under tons of stress right now. it was supposed to be funny, I was getting him back for stuffing a condom in my mouth. So I put him to sleep then dressed him up and took pictures. But I guess I went a little over board and went a little crazy" I rushed out.  
  
Aragorn nodded, then got up.  
  
" you don't look like you've had a good sleep in weeks, I'll leave you be" he says then walks out.  
  
I haven't been having any good sleeps, but he just doesn't want to around me, cause I'm not well.  
  
Legolas comes back with a damp cloth. I take it from him and gingerly put it to my lip.  
  
" sorry about that, it must have happened when I took you down" he says.  
  
I nod. My emotions overwhelm me, and I start sobbing. This isn't like me! I don't cry!  
  
Legolas holds me as I cry onto his chest.  
  
" I'm surprised you can ever be near me right now" I tell him.  
  
" Li there's never a time that I wouldn't want to be around you"   
  
I clutch him harder.  
  
He positions us so we are laying down, which seems like a good idea. Whenever I do cry I get incredibly tired.  
  
" I think I'm going to take a break with Richard, I think he's the main reason I'm so stressed" I say to Legolas's chest.  
  
" that seems like a good idea" he mumbles.  
  
I don't think I was meant to hear that.  
  
" And Legolas?"  
  
" don't tell me you want a break from me to?" he asks, jokingly.  
  
" no, just thank you"   
  
" you don't need to do that. Now you sleep" he orders.  
  
" yes master" I mutter out before sleep consumes me.  
  
  
  
O.K. that was so not how I had it planned, I guess I'm not it a colorful mood, but that's probably cuz it's been rainy and stormy, and cuz I'm really sick right now. oh well at least there's a break with Richard. But that doesn't mean any Legolas, that won't happen for a long time. OOPS I shouldn't have said that. Oh well, I'm to lazy to use the backspace thing. 


	26. new kids and sex talk

A/N: heh heh heh and that's all I'm writing.  
  
  
  
Blotmath 15  
  
After my brush with craziness I am almost better. But then again life is shitty.  
  
Richard didn't take the break very well. Ohh and the fun part, his mom hates me now, so I had to quit my job. Fun, fun.  
  
O.K. so maybe I'm not better. I haven't even been going to classes. I'm to ashamed.  
  
I bet everyone knows about Li's crazy antics now.  
  
My friends have been bringing me my homework and I actually do it. My teachers understand what's going on with me.  
  
Frodo came by to update on the grad committee and I gave him some idea's.  
  
Frodo is a really nice guy and I'm glad that I know him. Diamond is a very lucky lady.  
  
Today Arwen dropped off some university applications for me. should I do them? I have no idea. I doubt I can afford to go.  
  
Oh well I'll be Legolas's servant. Royalty needs servants.  
  
*BAM* my door flies open.  
  
" oops sorry about that" says Pippin.  
  
Frodo comes in behind him.  
  
" you do realize your supposed to be in class" I tell them.  
  
Frodo points to the clock "lunch" he says.  
  
Pippin gives me a plate of food.  
  
" how sweet, thanks" I say.  
  
They hop onto my bed.  
  
" so what universities are you applying for?" asks Frodo when he spies my forms.  
  
I shrug. " I don't know if I am yet. I doubt I can afford it"   
  
Frodo looks at my with sympathy. Most elves are rich, I'm not saying I'm not, cause I am. My parents think that I should learn the hard way. I doubt they didn't.   
  
" what about scholarships?" asks Pippin.  
  
Shit why didn't I think of that? Probably cause I'm a retard..  
  
" oh guess what happened today?" cries Pippin, interrupting my thoughts.  
  
Juicy gossip? I hope so.  
  
" at break Cassie was hitting on Legolas again. When he was walking away she tried to after hit, but ended up tripping and falling flat on her face. Everyone was laughing so hard, you would have loved to see it." he says.  
  
Damn I wish I was there, that would have been great. I bet I would have peed my pants.  
  
"he hasn't stopped laughing about it since then" whispers Frodo to me.  
  
"I can hear you" yells Pippin  
  
I take a bit of food to stop from laughing, but I end up only choking myself.  
  
" oh and another thing happened today, there's a bunch of new kids. Apparently this boarding school shut down so they sent them all to us." Pippin says.  
  
I swear he's the biggest gossip guy I've ever met.   
  
New kids? From boarding school? Most of them will be troublemakers I can tell you that.  
  
That almost makes me want to go to class.  
  
" we should go now lunch is almost over" announces Frodo.  
  
I wave them bye and they disappear.  
  
After I finish my food I wander to the living room.  
  
In the hall I hear voices one of them is Haldir the school councilor.  
  
I go to the door and open it a crack.  
  
With Haldir is a guy who is my age. He's hot, but he looks a little psychotic. Not like me, worse.  
  
He looks right at me and pushes the door open.  
  
Haldir looks at me and smiles.  
  
" Iliana nice to see you, how are you feeling?" he asks.  
  
I almost laugh. " not much better" I say truthfully.  
  
" well rest should help you" he tells me.  
  
I smile inwardly.  
  
" do think if I didn't get my rest I'd start to see my friends again?" I ask.  
  
He has no idea what I'm talking about, but when your a little crazy, others suspect that you see shit.  
  
He looks mildly surprised, but tries to hide it.  
  
" I doubt it" he says.  
  
The new guy watches me with a curious expression, I bet he's wondering hat makes me tick.  
  
Tick, tick ,boom.  
  
" Iliana this is Calvin, he's going to be staying with Legolas and Aragorn" Haldir says.  
  
" but there's only two rooms"  
  
" I know ,Legolas and Aragorn will be sharing a room. You and Arwen will be bunking as well." He informs me.  
  
" what?! I can't share a room with her! this is insane I need my space more than anyone at the moment" I say a little loud.  
  
A girl appears beside me.  
  
" I highly doubt that" she says then walks into my apartment and shuts the door. I hear a and I know she's locked it.  
  
I didn't even have time to react. Haldir seems to not have noticed, and takes Calvin into the room.  
  
  
" this is bullshit" I say to Arwen.  
  
We have now moved her stuff into my room.  
  
" I know, and that girl is such a bitch. It's a good thing she's human, now she can't hear us" she whispers.  
  
Legolas and Aragorn aren't to happy either, Turns out Calvin is a dick head.  
  
" now I can't have Aragorn stay with me tonight like he was going to" she whines.  
  
She looks at me for a second then smiles.  
  
" so Legolas this is bullshit" I say.  
  
Arwen has kicked me out and now I'm staying with Legolas.  
  
" yeah ,but can you go sleep in Aragorn's bed please?." He asks.  
  
I don't se what the problem is, I think we can share his bed.  
  
" no him and Arwen have fucked in that bed I'm sure of it, and I'm not touching it" I tell him.  
  
If sharing bothers him then he can go sleep in Aragorn's bed. But I doubt he would want to.  
  
" you know, I hope Arwen and Aragorn are loud, that way it'll bug Suzanne the bitch" I tell Legolas.  
  
" ha, ha I wish I could do that to Calvin"  
  
I roll over to look and Legolas and smile evilly.  
  
" no, no" he cries out, but he can't stop me.  
  
" oh Legolas harder, harder" I yell out.  
  
I scream in fake pleasure a couple of times, while Legolas tries to cover my mouth.  
  
He finally covers my mouth and I begin to laugh at his embarrassment.  
  
  
A loud banging sounds at the door.  
  
" that's fucking gross you two, now shut the fuck up" yells the angry voice of Calvin.  
  
Legolas and I burst out laughing at this, I guess we bothered the poor fellow. 


	27. that bastard

A/N: hey what's up? Hmmm new people in story how will that go? Blau blau, now, I hope someone reads this. I have a new fic that you should all check out it's called 'the lost Witch' it's about a girl (jezebel who doesn't know she's a witch. She does this spell for fun with someone else. And she ends up in middle earth, just as the fellowship is leaving moria. The other girl (Sylvia) is a witch and knows jezebel is a witch. Sylvia knows who the fellowship is and she is on some sort of mission that she won't tell jezebel about. So they follow the fellowship and Sylvia ditches jezebel, who is attacked by a couple of hobbits. Blau blau blau she gets knocked out, when she sees Legolas she thinks he is a girl until she gets a better look at him. So far it's not a romance and I don't know if it will be. READ, THIS! SUMMARY OF MY NEW FIC!  
  
  
Blotmath 20  
  
Legolas POV. ( ohh another one. I liked doing the other one, so I decided to do another one! Ahh to many ones!)  
  
Aragorn constantly stays in Arwen's room, so Li is always sleeping over, no that I mind.  
  
She still won't sleep in Aragorn's bed. Again ,not that I mind.  
  
The Calvin guy is such a prick, so Li's decided to follow him around and piss him off.  
  
" WOULD YOU LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE" yells Calvin.  
  
I guess Li is over here following him around.  
  
" please love me Calvin! I'll dump Legolas for you" I here Li in her pleading voice.  
  
Whenever she stays over, she makes a point of screaming out, in pretend pleasure.  
  
If I were really making her scream like that, I'd be a happy elf.  
  
Calvin yells again then I hear a door slamming.  
  
Li comes crashing into my laughing.  
  
" he left, he left" she giggles then jumps onto my bed.  
  
" I think I heard" I say.  
  
She jumps onto my lap.  
  
" Legolas I didn't mean it, that I'd dump you for him" she says then pouts.  
  
I laugh at her." of course you wouldn't ,who else could make you scream like that during sex? Trust me you'll never find anything like me."  
  
She laughs then gets off me.  
  
" you know what? I really hate that Suzanne girl she's such a bitch. At least she goes to town everyday. Hopefully one day she will just never come back"  
  
I pat her leg. " hopefully your wish will come true"  
  
She gets up smiling.  
  
" I think I want to go to town, want to come?" she asks.  
  
I shake my head.   
  
" no I think I'm going to have a nap"  
  
" O.K. fine, pleasant dreams" she says then gives me a kiss on the head then runs out.  
  
  
Li's POV ( but just for a second)  
  
  
I couldn't believe what I had seen. I was going to town for some fun, no reason.  
  
Then I saw Suzanne. I hate that bitch even more now.  
  
Then I saw Richard.  
  
" Richard is that you? I didn't know you lived here" Suzanne yelled then ran to him and kissed him.  
  
The bad part he kissed her back, for about five minutes.  
  
" so how long has in been?" he asked her when they finished.  
  
" a few weeks at the least" she answered.  
  
" I missed you.....all of you"  
  
She smiles wickedly.  
  
" ohhh. You know what? I'm sharing a room with Li are you two still going out?" she asked.  
  
" on a break" he said but grinned.  
  
So that's what happened, and that's the reason I'm walking down the road in the dark bawling my eyes out.  
  
Back to Legolas POV.  
  
  
It's almost one in the morning and Li still hasn't come back.  
  
Aragorn is in Arwen's room again, so she should be here with me.  
  
I get up and go across the hall, and knock on the door.  
  
After awhile Suzanne opens the door.  
  
" what?" she asks sleepily.  
  
" is Li in there?" I ask.  
  
Suzanne gets an angry glint in her eyes. " no" she says then shuts the door.  
  
I would have banged on the door, but I am to worried.  
  
I go back to my room and sit on the couch waiting.  
  
Eventually I fall asleep, and wake up only when I here the front door opening and closing.  
  
I jerk awake, and look to see just Aragorn coming in.  
  
" Legolas? What are you doing on the couch?" he asks.  
  
I look at a clock and see that I've only slept for an hour.  
  
I look back at Aragorn.  
  
" Li's missing, she never came back. I'm worried" I tell him.  
  
Aragorn checks in the room, to see if she slipped in while I was sleeping, nothing.  
  
We know she's not like this. Something must be wrong.  
  
Aragorn went and got Arwen, we all sit in my room.  
  
" we have to go out and find her or something, it's raining out to, she must be freezing" says Arwen.  
  
We all agree. I go get Eledan and Elrohir. Elves make good finders, and they also might know where she might be.  
  
We all set out. Sneaking out into the woods, so we don't get caught.  
  
I hope we find her. I really do. 


	28. finding Li

A/N: I'm starving for reviews here. *so hungry* feed me.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
My sadness quickly turns to anger as I contemplate on how to get revenge.  
  
I didn't even realize that I had passed the road that led to my school, until a few hours later.   
  
Now I am back tracking.  
  
" I hope nobody notices that I'm gone, or I'm in big trouble." I say to myself.  
  
I just can't believe that prick did that. Cheats on me. That bastard, if I see him again , BAM, he'll be knocked flat on his ass.  
  
It's a good thing he's only human.  
  
Oh well I don't need him, I'll find someone else, someone better.  
  
*sniffles*  
  
O.K. I'm lying, I need him and I'm still in love with him.  
  
I'll blame this on Suzanne, now she's a bitch.  
  
" what?!" I say out loud.  
  
I swear I just heard my name.   
  
There it is again. I'd yell but if in case there's any monster out here, I don't want them coming after me.  
  
I start running in the direction of the school.  
  
I didn't notice it before, but I seem to be crying again. I really hate crying.  
  
  
  
Legolas POV  
  
The others all went in there own directions. I'm heading away from town.  
  
I started calling her name an hour ago, as I walked down the road.  
  
I know she would be to afraid to call back, so I continue down.  
  
" Li ,you can answer me now, I promise nothing will get you" I yell.  
  
I wait a few moments.  
  
" you promise?" I voice yells back.  
  
My hear leaps to my throat, as I ran at full force towards her.  
  
I find her walking down the road, ten minutes later.  
  
" Li" I say to her.  
  
She looks up at me, and I see her tears.  
  
" hi" she manages out.  
  
I feel so angry, at whoever hurt her. She looks devastated. I've only seen her like this once before, when we were younger and her cat went missing.  
  
She continues walking until she is inches from me. Then she stands there looking up at me, for comfort.  
  
I freeze because I don't trust myself to be just comforting.  
  
She lightly falls into me, burying her head into my chest.  
  
I carefully put my arms around her.  
  
" why are you so upset?" I ask.  
  
" Richard was cheating on me with Suzanne, before we broke up and I'm still in love with him." She sobs.  
  
I cringe at the word love. Someone like Richard doesn't deserve to be loved ,especially if it's Li who loves him.  
  
She laughs suddenly. " I guess you were right about him"  
  
I sigh.  
  
" forget about him, he's nothing....come on now, we should get back. I bet your exhausted."  
  
  
She nods against me.  
  
I led her so she is walking and I keep an arm wrapped around her.  
  
  
As soon as I tuck her in, I go find the others to tell them I found her.  
  
I expect, that none of us will be going to classes tomorrow.  
  
  
  
Next day Li's POV  
  
I roll over in bed to see Legolas sleeping like a baby.  
  
I gently nudge him and his eyes fly open.  
  
I give him a smile.  
  
" afternoon sir" I say.  
  
He groans.  
  
" why can't you ever let me sleep?" he asks.  
  
I shrug.  
  
" I'm lonely" I tell him.  
  
I cuddle up against him.  
  
I don't know what's with me, but I need to be cuddled and Legolas is the only person around.  
  
I start to fall back asleep when the door comes crashing open.  
  
" Li! Your alive!" cries someone.  
  
I take a glance and see it's Elladan.  
  
He crawls in the bed beside me, so I'm sandwiched between the two guys, not that I mind, their keeping me warm.  
  
" Elladan what are you doing?" ask Legolas.  
  
" what you can't share, besides I've missed her and I'm still tired and you two looked so comfortable, so I thought I'd join you" he explains.  
  
" neither of you move, your keeping me warm" I mumble to them.  
  
" see she want me here" says Elladan.  
  
" whatever just don't touch me or anything, even if it's an accident" Legolas mutters.  
  
" gross man, I'd only be touching Li here"   
  
" don't touch her either" Legolas growls.  
  
" ouch, mister protective over there" exclaims Elladan.  
  
"both of you shut up I'm trying to sleep" I hiss.  
  
We start to settle down and I start falling asleep when another person comes crashing into the room. well two people.  
  
" what are you three doing?" ask Arwen in disgust.  
  
" trying to sleep, now shut up" I tell her " oh yeah hello"  
  
" hello to you to" she says.  
  
Her and Aragorn slip into his bed for more sleep.  
  
" don't do anything over there, not even first base" I comment.  
  
" don't be a perv" Arwen scolds me.  
  
" all of you shut up now" commands Legolas.  
  
" yes your highness" I whisper to him even though everyone but Aragorn can hear me.  
  
" especially you" he says.  
  
I give him a little nip that makes him flinch, before I try to do the sleep thing again.  
  
* bang* the door fly's open again.  
  
" who the hell is it now" I cry.  
  
" just me" says Elrohir.  
  
He flops down with a pillow and a blanket, by our feet.  
  
" thought I'd join the fun" he says.  
  
I giggle, as our unplanned sleep over commences. 


	29. singing in class

Yeah, so sorry in advance if shit don't make sense I'm a little tipsy right now.  
  
  
any ways we need some fun shit to happen, so no more dramatics for awhile. Yeah, I bet you were all sick of them.  
  
  
  
Blotmath 15  
  
" this is going to be so much fun" I say.  
  
Today in class we were informed of a P.E field trip to go paint balling.  
  
We get to go for 3 days. But only go paint balling for one day.  
  
There is the other classes that go on different days ,I guess so the juniors don't get pitted against the seniors.  
  
And guess who's going....Suzanne, I am so going to cream her.  
  
Calvin's going to so I'll have to tell him of my undying love for him for the thousandth time.  
  
He'll come around, oh yes he will.  
  
At this time of year all the P.E classes go on field trips. I think the next one is a survival one, were we live in the woods for five days or something.  
  
That field trip is only for seniors though.  
  
But it will be a fun one.  
  
I decided to apply for university and scholarships to.   
  
I applied at University of Rivendell, and Shire College.  
  
I hope to go to Rivendell. I've forced Legolas to apply at the same ones as me.  
  
" sure will be, but I hope I'm on your team, you have to good a shot" says Legolas snapping me out of my thoughts.  
  
" what afraid to get hurt?" I say poking him in the ribs.  
  
We go to our lockers and put our stripe in, then grab our books for Quenya.  
  
We go to class and sit at our usual stop, which happens to be in front of Calvin.  
  
As soon as I sit down I whirl around.  
  
" hi Calvin" I say in a sexy voice.  
  
" hey" he mutters.  
  
I think I'm breaking him, he's not such an ass now.  
  
" so you wannna.... do something after class?" I ask in the same voice.  
  
Legolas suppresses a laugh beside me.  
  
" not really" Calvin answers.  
  
" to bad, I was going to get frisky to" I say then wink at him as I turn back around.  
  
Galadriel enters the class then and we fall silent, as she hands out a worksheet.  
  
I just sit and wait for Legolas to finish the sheet so I can copy off him.  
  
He's to smart, he should have to share his brains with people like me. Meaning the intellectually challenged.  
  
Some song plays in my head. I bob my head back and forth humming the tune out loud.  
  
" She stripped to the beat  
  
But her clothes stay on  
  
whit light everywhere  
  
But you can't see a thing.  
  
Such a squeeze  
A mad sad moment  
  
Glory to you   
  
Glory to you" I sing not realizing where the hell I am.  
  
I look around to see everyone staring at me.  
  
" what? It's not like any of you haven't sang before...no, no I get it you love my voice, I understand" I say to my class.  
  
" all right everyone, back to your work" Galadriel orders.  
  
~* after class*~  
  
I jump around in the hall.  
  
" we are going pain balling we are going paint balling" I chant.  
  
Legolas tries to walk away with out me noticing.  
  
Give me credit I'm not that stupid.  
  
I run and jump on his back.  
  
" take me to my room slave" I tell him.  
  
He takes off running with me clinging to his back for dear life.  
  
We collapse into the front door of my dorm room, Legolas panting for breath.  
  
I'm just on the floor for fun.  
  
" lets do that again" I exclaim.  
  
Legolas groans.  
  
Calvin is at their door going in, so leap up and pounce on him, sending us flying to the floor.  
  
Man, what did they put into the food today, I'm such a spaze.   
  
" what the hell" he cries.  
  
I just start laughing.  
  
" hi Calvin" I say.  
  
He mumbles then gets up and goes into the dorm room slamming the door, leaving Legolas and I gasping for breath on the floor. 


	30. paint balling

Blotmath 20  
  
  
My god, paint balling is so much fun. You run around and shoot people, who could hate that.  
  
I'm feeling kind of like James Bond ,or someone like that.  
  
Silverwind, Iliana Silverwind.  
  
O.K. so maybe it doesn't have a ring there, but I can always change my name.  
  
My group made me in defense, I don't think they trusted to be running around shooting people. So I get to guard and shoot people, fun, fun.  
  
Hey wait what is that? Heh, heh heh, hello unsuspected victim of Iliana's.  
  
#shoop# (yes that is the sound the guns make)  
  
" Jesus, mother fucking Christ, and crispy toast" say the person I just hit in the ass.  
  
" oh hi Faramir" I call out, then shoot him again.  
  
" ahhh" he yells as I keep shooting at him.  
  
I really think I should be at the front lines.  
  
Faramir walks out of the forest, to wait five minutes.  
  
That's the rules, if you get hit you have to get out of the game and wait five minutes. You can only hit the person once, but I like to bend the rules.  
  
Some of my people come back.  
  
" so have you guys even got close to the flag?" I ask.  
  
They all shake their heads. Hmm ,well that's not swell. Hmm, I've got an idea.  
  
" well I have to pee" I lie to them.  
  
I get up and pretend to leave the game, but instead being the stealthy person I am, I go into stealth mode.  
  
Doo, doo ,doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo ,doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, d-d-d-ooo, d-d-d-ooo, d-d-d-ooo, do, do.  
(mission impossible theme)  
  
Sometimes I wish I were a butterfly ,because nobody ever suspects the butterfly.  
  
I keep hiding, and watching for people. Man it must be hard for the humans and other beings, who aren't elf, to play.  
  
We have the hearing and every thing.  
  
I see someone ,but I can't see their band ,to see if they are red or yellow.  
  
My team is red.  
  
They finally turn, and I see it's a red band.  
  
I sneak up to them so they don't shoot.  
  
" hey" I say.  
  
They jump and point their gun at me.  
  
I can't tell who it is, because of their face mask.  
  
" oh hey Li" says the voice of Calvin.  
  
I think I've broken him, he's almost sweet. I wonder what put him in reform school in the first place.  
  
He grabs me to pull him down. I notice a person in the distance.  
  
Aww how nice of him to save me.  
  
" so what's going on?" I ask, in my commando tone.  
  
" we have four guys up there trying for the flag, but they keep getting shot at ,so they can't get close enough. But for some reason they are able to get by us and try to get our flag" he tells me.  
  
I realize now that maybe I shouldn't have left the defense. Not to brag or any thing but I doubt those others back there can match my shot.  
  
I'm a paint ball addict. Well that's what I did a lot this summer. What? Well you try staying at a school for summer.  
  
" I've got an idea" I say then run off.  
  
I say that everyone needs a good distraction, so what's better than a crazy girl with a gun running around in her bra.  
  
I strip my suit off of my top and whip off my shirt.  
  
Right on, lime green bra, that should get their attention. I just hope they are mostly males guarding the flag.  
  
I grab my gun and head off again, this time in the direction of the flag.  
  
I jump down beside my team mates, who stare at me.  
  
" umm Li what are you doing?" asks Boromir.  
  
" I'm your distraction , so you guys can get the flag." I tell him.  
  
" I think your crazy, but a genius" he tells me.  
  
Well that's good to know.  
  
" well, it's been nice seeing you but I've got to run around now" I say then get up again to do, what I said.  
  
I run into the view of the guards.  
  
Surprisingly their are no shots.  
  
" Li what the hell are you doing" yells a voice. Aragorn.  
  
I run past them again.  
  
" holy shit" yells another. Legolas.  
  
Then " don't shoot her, it will hurt" ( oh yes it does, even with clothes on)  
  
I run past a couple times more until two people grab me and drag me to their post.  
  
Damn I'm a prisoner now.  
  
" you can torture me all you want but I'll never surrender" I yell at them.  
  
They throw me down on the ground.  
  
Next thing I know is Legolas tugging at my suit thing to get it back on.  
  
" you are crazy, absolutely crazy, have I ever told you that?" he mutters.  
  
" yep, you just told me twice" I laugh at him.  
  
Suddenly the game bell goes off.  
  
The guys look back to see their flag missing.  
  
" FUCK!" they both yell in unison, then glare down at me.  
  
I smile sweetly at them.  
  
" what? I just felt like running around half naked" I lie.  
  
" you are now our prisoner of war" states Legolas.  
  
They pull me to my feet and make me march out of the forest with their guns digging into my back. 


	31. mini party

Blotmath 20( night time)  
  
  
I sit on Boromir's bed ,in the guy's cabin eating marshmallows.  
  
I'm trying so hard to not listen to their conversation.  
  
Oh guess what they are talking about? Sex of course. Oh yes and it's about their experiences.  
  
I can truthfully say that only two people in this room are still virgins, but I won't say who they are.  
  
Thankfully Aragorn wasn't sharing his experiences with Arwen. I'd probably have to kill him if he did. Most women hate their guys talking about them ,in this way, to their friends.  
  
So that's why I'm eating marshmallows. I really don't want to be hearing this.  
  
"can't we do something else?" I whine.  
  
"you could strip for us" Faramir says, getting a cheer from the guys.  
  
"Aragorn you have a girlfriend" I scold.  
  
He shrugs. "she doesn't have to know" he jokes.  
  
I throw a marshmallow at his head.  
  
"hey Li why don't you tell us about some of the guys you've been with" asks Faramir.  
  
I give him the death glare. Any guy should know, that women never share their sex stories with guys.  
  
"you guys are such perverts...oh I'm a guy, I have a dick, oh some chick played with it." I mimic them.  
  
Of course they ignore me.  
  
"damn I wish there were some chicks here, well there's Li but I don't think she would do any of us" Faramir comments.  
  
Now it's my turn to ignore them.  
  
This cabin looks like one for camp something or other. You know, with the bunk beds and it's all perfect.  
  
The teachers don't know it but I'm staying in here tonight. There is no way in hell I'm staying with the other girls. I would rather die than stay with them.  
  
The door bursts open and Elladan and Elrohir come through, holding a bag of junk food.  
  
If I was any other girl I'd try to date them. They come with food, so I love.  
  
Elladan pops on the bed beside me with the bag and hands it to me.  
  
"hey what about us?" complains Faramir.  
  
"ladies first" Elladan answers.  
  
I give Faramir an 'I'm better than you' smile.  
  
"it's just because you like her chest" says Faramir.  
  
Elladan smiles." So what, so do you. I see the way you look at her boobs....."  
  
"hey, hey, stop talking about my chest, it's mine,all mine. And anyone who looks at them tonight will be ball less tomorrow." I threaten.  
  
I start looking threw the bag. Yummy, lots of sugar.   
  
I pass the bag onto the others after I get all that I want.  
  
I look over at Elladan who is staring oh so suitably at my...erm assets. I give him a small punch in the arm, as a warning.  
  
O.K. so I take back the whole dating him thing, he'd be to Mr. grabby hands.  
  
Faramir and Legolas get up and lock the door, then go to their bags.  
  
They come back each holding two 2-6's of alcohol.  
  
Damn, a mini party. Good thing we don't leave until after tomorrow. I have a feeling it's going to be a hangover day.  
  
The other guys go grab glasses and mixers. Hmm it seems as though I was the only one who did not know about this mini party.  
  
Almost immediately I'm handed a glass, then another, then another.  
  
It's just a thought really, but I think the guys are trying to get me drunk.  
  
We turn on some music and Faramir who is already far gone, starts dancing around.  
  
"Faramiiiiir I tink you dunk" I say.  
  
"I tink you's to" he says back.  
  
We both notice our speech impediment and start laughing wildly.  
  
"no more for you's" yells Faramir.  
  
"and noon for you" I yell back.  
  
Again we start to laugh.  
  
Elladan comes over and grabs our drinks.  
  
I get on my knees and grab his legs.  
  
"No Elli, no, don't take me secret slurpy" I cry for real.  
  
Tears start coming down my face. Suddenly I just start bawling, then Faramir joins in.  
  
He crawls over and we cling to each other as we cry.  
  
The others,who are not that drunk stare at us, not knowing what to do.  
  
My head starts to swirl, and black dots form in front of my eyes.  
  
"I'm falling asleep someone help" I get out between sobs.  
  
Elladan rushes over, from two steps away and shakes me.  
  
"hey be gentle" I hear Faramir say.  
  
"good bye cruel world" I say that promptly pass out. 


	32. poor Elrohir and me

Blotmath 21  
  
  
"holy shit" I yelled, as someone pours cold water over me.  
  
I see that nobody moved me from the spot I passed out on.   
  
I look to see Faramir scooting out the door. I'll get him later.  
  
"hey" Elrohir says and passes me a towel.  
  
I take it thankfully.  
  
Everyone else is gone, so there is just Elrohir and me.  
  
"where did everyone else go?" I ask.  
  
He shrugs." Some little adventure, for guys only they say."  
  
Guys only? O.K. now I'm sad, they never exclude me.  
  
"something about girl watching" he says after he sees my face.  
  
"Aragorn to?" I can't believe him.  
  
Elrohir shakes his head. "he went to get us some food"  
  
Ah, good boy.  
  
"why didn't you go?" I ask.  
  
"someone has to look after you; besides running around trying to see the ladies, isn't my cup of tea" he says laughing a bit.  
  
Aragorn pops in a second later, with some food.  
  
I go to him and grab some for Elrohir and me.  
  
We start munching down, when I hear the screaming of many girls.  
  
Elrohir and I exchange glances, then start to laugh.  
  
"guess they got caught" he says.  
  
Aragorn looks at us oddly. Sometimes I forget he's not an elf.  
  
"what? What?" he whines.  
  
We both shake our heads and mumble 'nothing'.  
  
  
  
  
"we would have been able to see them if you hadn't fallen out of the tree" Legolas say mildly pissed.  
  
The guys were trying to tell us about seeing the topless girls.  
  
They scaled a tree, then as they were watching Faramir fell out of the tree.  
  
The girls started screaming a second after that.  
  
"well sorry I'm not a fucking elf" Faramir argues back.  
  
"Boromir stayed in the tree" Legolas shot back.  
  
"if you guys want to see a naked women ,get a porno mag. You guys are totally disgusting and I can't believe you would do something like that. Going against their will, they didn't even know you were there." I say royally pissed off.  
  
Yeah I don't think I'm going to talk to those guys tonight. Stupid, fucking pigs they are.  
  
I turn my back on them.  
  
"oh come on Li" pouts Elladan.  
  
Nope not even his adorable elf face can make me change my mind.  
  
Besides there's always Elrohir who I can talk to.  
  
"come on Elrohir, lets go on a walk" I say then go for the door.  
  
He follows me and the guys bug him about being whipped.  
  
I turn around before I go out.  
  
"you can come to Aragorn, just because you're not sick and perverted like these guys" I tell him.  
  
"it's all right Li, someone has to be here to get mad at these piss buckets" he replies.  
  
I leave with Elrohir.  
  
Tomorrow we have to go back to the school; oh well it was fun while it lasted.  
  
We continue walking, until we hear a shriek.  
  
We look over at a group of girls, one of them pointing at us.  
  
"it's one of the guys that was trying to spy on us" she yells.  
  
More girls come over to join their group.  
  
"wait no, that was his brother" I tell them.  
  
They act like I'm not even there.  
  
The group starts running towards us.  
  
"umm holy shit, lets get the fuck out of here" I say.  
  
Elrohir nods, then grabs my hand and drags me away.  
  
( about 2 hour later)  
  
we burst into the cabin, slamming the door behind us.  
  
Elrohir and I stare at the others with pure hatred.  
  
We both pretty much look like shit; sticks and leaves in our hair ,our hands, arms and faces scratched up and bleeding.  
  
"what the hell happened to you?" asked Faramir.  
  
I tried to lunge at him, but Elrohir grabs me.  
  
I look at him and he shakes his head, but the look in his eyes, tell me 'later'.  
  
I relax and step back again.  
  
"thanks to you, we had a group of women chasing after us, all thanks to you guys. They thought I was you Elladan"  
  
" we had to crawl in the bushes, run for a very long time, just so you guys can get your pleasures" I hiss at them.  
  
They look sheepishly at us, and start to apologize, but Elrohir and I walk away to the other side of the room, ignoring them completely. 


	33. how to shock stupid bitch suzanne

Blotmath 23  
  
It hadn't been my idea to forgive the guys. O.K. I lie it was. It was because they offered to be our personal slaves for the whole week. I don't think Elrohir minds though.  
  
Elrohir and I are sitting in my room, while our slaves sit around waiting for a command.  
  
The phone rings, and Boromir answers it.  
  
" hello? Yes ma'am she's right here. No ma'am we're not Yes ma'am."  
  
He passes the phone over to me.  
  
" hello?" I ask.  
  
" Iliana, hello it's your mother. That boy didn't sound like Legolas. Are you cheating on him?"  
  
Ah, same old shit.  
  
" no mom, that was my slave and I'm not going out with Legolas"  
  
" don't lie to me, I know you have been seeing him"  
  
Why do I even bother? She will never listen to me any ways.  
  
"Your father and I are going on a cruise for Christmas" she begins.  
  
Hell yeah, me on a cruise, with some hot honey's(hopefully).  
  
" so you will be staying with Legolas and his family"  
  
Wait hold up!   
  
" I'm not coming with you?" I ask sounding a little sad.  
  
My mother laughs. " of course not. So I had it arranged for you to stay with the Greenleafs. I'm sure that suits you just fine. Well I best be going, I'll call you later. Goodbye" she says then hangs up.  
  
She's letting me stay with Legolas? Now that's a first.  
  
I switch the phone off and hand it back to Boromir.  
  
" I can't believe her!" I yell.  
  
" what happened?" asked Legolas.  
  
" oh my parents are going on a cruise for Christmas, but I'm not invited"  
  
" what!? But you can't stay here" he states.  
  
Well thank you Mr. Brain.  
  
"I'm not, in fact I'm staying with you. Oh and guess what? She thinks I'm cheating on you know"  
  
Legolas smiles. "we will have lots of fun"  
  
I swear he sounds almost like a little kid. I can't help but laugh at him.  
  
My door bursts open and Pippin comes though.  
  
" hey guess what? There's a party this Friday" he tells us.  
  
Hmm party? Oh yeah!  
  
Stupid bitch Suzanne steps through the door.  
  
" where's the party at?" she asked.  
  
Pippin laughs." I can't tell you. it's only for our friends"   
  
Brownie points for Pip!  
  
" that's to bad, I was looking forward to partying with you" she says, then starts for her room.  
  
That bitch!  
  
I jump up, and walk over to her.  
  
"don't you dare go near my Pippin" I warn. "besides you can always go party with Richard" I give her a smile.  
  
Her face goes through a wave of emotions. Confusion, shock, hatred and many others.  
  
I laughed at her." oh that's right I'm not supposed to know that now am I?"   
  
She just looks at me, then leaves the doom room, at a run.  
  
I turn to the guys ,still smiling. They all stand up and clap for me. I give a little curtsey ,then sit back down.  
  
Pippin comes over and sits next to me.  
  
" I always knew you loved me" he said laughing.  
  
A/n: sorry this is so short but I got a call in the middle of writing this and I have to go pick up a friend. It's like 12 Am, are they crazy? Oh well. 


	34. one bad party

" what?" I try to yell over the music.  
  
Arwen was trying to tell me something. We were all at a party, at some guys house. Pippin and the other hobbits know the guy, so that's why we were all here.  
  
"I think I'm drunk!" she yells, at the exact moment the music stops. People turn to look at us then laugh.  
  
" I can tell" yells someone.  
  
Arwen face goes red, then she gets a dopey smile on her face.  
  
I keep myself from laughing. I look around at my other friends, to see them falling over each other.  
  
Am I the only one not drunk? Oh well, someone has to take care of these guys. I just wish it wasn't me.  
  
I feel someone grab my arm. I look to see Eomer and Eowyn.  
  
"oh hey."  
  
They same hi in response to me.  
  
"I didn't know you guys were going to be here"  
  
Eomer shrugs." We need to have fun"  
  
Eowyn spots Faramir and goes to talk with him. Hmm, I think she likes him. I don't know about Faramir though, he's to retarded to understand. If she likes him, I don't understand it. She's like smart and shit.  
  
"so how's life been for you?" Eomer asks me.  
  
I think for a moment. "I don't know, but it's good right now"  
  
Eomer laughs. " you don't know? Well I guess for some people it's better than knowing." He shakes his head as if to get rid of the thought."  
  
Hmm why is Arwen so quiet? I look over and see she's now dancing around with Aragorn, in a rather kinky sort of way. Eww man, that's just gross.  
  
"oh, I guess I'll see you later" Eomer says then goes to some girl. Ha, boys, always thinking with their package.  
  
Across the room I spot Calvin, and he sure looks pissed. And holy shit.....Stupid bitch Suzanne followed my advice. Richard's with her, that asshole.  
  
I watch and see Calvin walk away. He spots me and looks sorry. I motion him over.  
  
"what's wrong?" I ask.  
  
" Suzanne, is such a bitch" he says. He gives me a sympathetic look.  
  
He's mad at her for my sake?  
  
"do you want a drink?" he asks.  
  
I tell him to get my a big glass of vodka.  
  
When he comes back with my drink ,I gulp it down. There goes my taking care of the others. Not that I was doing a good job of it.  
  
" so, I think I've finally realized that you and Legolas aren't going out" says Calvin.  
  
I laugh and nod my head. Fuck I feel woozy already. Woozy.what a funny word.  
  
" umm I don't know how to say thing, but that Richard guy is coming over here" Calvin tells me, through my laughing.  
  
Shit, double shit. That bastard is so going to wish he never...hey the rooms spinning. Wait back to bastard coming here.  
  
" Li., how are you" he says cheerfully.  
  
He's cheery? CHEERY?!  
  
" I am perfectly fine." I tell him.  
  
" that's good to hear" he comments.  
  
Why is he still here? I look over to Calvin and see he's gone. Why does everyone leave me? This party sucks, very badly.  
  
" yes it is" I say. Maybe he will get the hint to leave.  
  
He sits next to me. Does he want to get his eyes poked out? I thinks he's suicidal. You don't talk with your ex, that you cheated on. It's like a fucking unwritten rule.  
  
" don't you have to be with your girlfriend?" I ask him. There I hope it stings.  
  
" she's not my girlfriend.. Li I'm still in love with you" he says softly.  
  
Well my night has been ruined. I might as well shoot myself now. wait no, I don't want to go to the land of candy yet. I'll shoot him instead and send him to the land of dill pickles and green olives.  
  
Someone grabs my leg." Li I have no legs" I look down to see a very drunk Legolas. I think at this moment I love him, he just saved me.  
  
I look at Richard. " well I don't love you, and I'm with Legolas now"  
  
he looks surprised and angry, but who cares, he so deserves it. I help Legolas up and support him Good thing the alcohol hasn't totally kicked in yet.  
  
I kiss Legolas as Richard watches. And damn Legolas is still a good kisser when he's drunk.  
  
We collapse to the floor, because I can't hold us up anymore. We land laughing. I see Richard stomp away. Yay for me! I won! I won! Mwahaha. I am ruler of the world.  
  
" what was that for? Am I your special?" asks Legolas from underneath me.  
  
I give him a hug. "just for tonight"  
  
He gives a small laugh and hugs me tighter.  
  
"hey what are you two doing down there?" asks Pippin from above us.  
  
"we wanted to know what it's like to be your height" laughs Legolas.  
  
I give him a smack." Leave my Pip alone, you.you stupid girly girl."  
  
Legolas gasps, as Pippin and I laugh at him.  
  
After awhile we get back up, then go socialize.  
  
I see Eomer heading up stair with two girls.  
  
" holy hot cakes" I scream out. I've been saying that shit all night. Well not all night ,it's only 2 AM.  
  
The others look at him and cheer him on, but he ignores us.  
  
"we are feeling no love tonight" Says Faramir. Eowyn laughs beside him.  
  
" spud nuts. Faramir and Eowyn are together!" I yell out.  
  
Instantly everyone's eyes are on them. Eowyn goes red and Faramir smiles proudly.  
  
" so are you and Legolas" he hollers.  
  
Oh shit, we forgot to tell everyone that it's only to fool Richard. Wait I still think I have to tell Legolas that. He's so drunk I don't think he knows who he is.  
  
He grabs me." we sure are, but only for tonight. I think we are party dating" he pushes me away." When do we get to the sex?"  
  
I swear my eyes just went a foot wide. Everyone laughs at us. Not that there's anything wrong with sex, I'd be all for it, except it's with a very drunk Legolas.  
  
Hell if Eomer had stayed with me, there would have been a chance that I'd be in bed with him right now.  
  
" why don't you guys go upstairs?" teases Faramir.  
  
I was about to tell him off, but noooo, Stupid the wonder goat has to jump in.  
  
" we will if you will" says Legolas.  
  
Fucking hell, a god damn dare.  
  
Eowyn and Faramir look at each other" fine lets go"  
  
They start for the stairs and Legolas drags me along.  
  
How do I get myself into this shit. Maybe if I'm lucky he will pass out.  
  
We get to the rooms and Legolas drags me into one and Faramir and Eowyn go into another.  
  
Legolas sits on the bed. "O.K. take off your clothes"  
  
I glare at him. " I'm not doing shit. We are only doing this because Richard wants to get back together and you happened to fall at my feet at that second" I yell.  
  
Legolas sighs. He looks a little sad to. Maybe I was a bit harsh. His face perks up again.  
  
" if you want him to leave you alone forever, we could fuck"  
  
I don't think I like it when a horny Legolas is trying to get into my pants. I go and sit on the bed beside him.  
  
" I'm not sleeping with you"  
  
He groans. " but I haven't been laid in months."  
  
I lay back onto the bed." All you have to do is yell out I want sex and you'll get it, so don't pull that shit on me."  
  
Legolas tries to say something but a scream interrupts him.  
  
I jump up." What the fuck was that?" I whisper.  
  
Legolas lays back." I don't know go check it out" he mumbles.  
  
I hear the scream again and I run out the door. It's coming from the room across the hall.  
  
I bang on it " hey what's going on in there?" I yell.  
  
I hear a girl muffling in the room. someone was keeping her from screaming.  
  
I pull a pin from my hair and jack the door open. I run in to see, some guys trying to rape a young girl.  
  
" holy fuck! Get off her" I yell at him.  
  
I slam the door closed on some people trying to see. I don't think the girl wants people seeing her.  
  
" get the fuck out of here" one guys screams at me.  
  
" are you O.K.?" I ask the girl. She shakes her head.  
  
Damn I really wish I wasn't drinking tonight.  
  
" O.K. all of you out of here, right fucking now" I tell them.  
  
One of them that I didn't see grabs me from behind, and covers my mouth.  
  
" lock the door" he says. Another guy does so.  
  
Holy fuck I really wish I wasn't drinking.  
  
" your pretty to. Wanna join the party?" the guy holding me asks.  
  
I don't think I'm supposed to answer. I shake my head.  
  
The guy takes me to the bed and puts me down beside the other girl, with my mouth still covered.  
  
I look at the guy on the young girl. My eyes widen. It's Richard. If I hated him before I hate him even more now. He just smiles down at me.  
  
"if you hadn't said no to me, all of this could have been avoided" he says.  
  
Yeah right. If it's not tonight it's another night.  
  
One guys starts taking off my pants. I'm an elf and from what I can tell these are all humans.  
  
I kick at the guy, I just need to get him away from me. He falls from the bed, and gets up instantly, but that's all I need. I suck in a breath a scream as loud as possible.  
  
The girl beside me, has already had her pants taken off.  
  
Richard gets off her and she instantly starts screaming, but another guy cuts her off.  
  
Richard's fists comes at me before I can do anything.  
  
Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, man there are a lot of stars tonight.  
  
There's a crashing sound, and many people fighting and screaming. I turn my head and see the girl beside me crying.  
  
" are you O.K.?" I ask.  
  
She nods. Fuck my face huts and it feels wet.  
  
" your friends are here" she tells me.  
  
oh that's good. We are saved, and I feel really tired.  
  
I am never drinking again. Shit like this never happens when I'm stoned.  
  
I wish I could see clearly, maybe then I could see what the hell is happening.  
  
The girl moves beside me and I see she is pulling her pants up. Then she grabs a piece of the blanket and puts it to the side of my forehead.  
  
" your bleeding" she tells me. She sounds so calm, she's got to be in shock.  
  
My head is pounding. I gasp at how much it hurts.  
  
" Li! Li oh my god! Are you O.K.?" says someone at my side.  
  
I can't see who it is. My vision has gone very blurry.  
  
" the girl she's in shock, you need to take her home" I tell whoever is beside me.  
  
I hear them tell someone to take her home.  
  
" we need to get you to a hospital" the person says.  
  
I really don't want out argue, so I simply nod.  
  
My vision fades out. " I can't see" I gasp.  
  
Finally the world fades out to.  
  
A/N: shit that was long. I was listening to some dark techno. Damn this was supposed to be funny. Oh well at least Richard is totally out of the picture now. but what about Li? Is she all right? You'll have to keep reading to find out.  
  
Be one with the Review button, leave a review. 


	35. no more mom

A/N: the last chapter was the 24th.  
  
  
  
Blotmath 25.  
  
  
Good news, good news. Richard is in jail from attempted rape and assault. Yeah!  
  
I'm in the hospital, for a concussion. I had to get stitches in my head too. I hope it doesn't scar, but I'm an elf and elves don't scar.  
  
I was knocked out for half a day. The other guys are in jail to, but they will probably get out soon.  
  
The young girl is named Samantha and she's only fourteen. I think she goes to my school to. Someone that young shouldn't have been at a party.  
  
Samantha visited me today though, she also brought me some thank-you flowers.  
  
I really hate hospitals. The foods gross and they give you needles.  
  
My friends aren't allowed to visit me until after school. Samantha was an exception though.  
  
My life is so royally fucked up, I hate it. I can't have a normal boyfriend, I get a nervous breakdown and now I'm in the hospital. What's next?  
  
" Li what have you gotten yourself into this time?" my mother asks from the doorway.  
  
O.K. my life is even more fucked up now.  
  
" hi mom" I say.  
  
She glares at me. "don't you hi mom me. we are leaving tomorrow and we get a call saying your in the hospital"   
  
damn, I can almost see her veins popping out.  
  
" where's dad?" I ask.  
  
" he's in the car waiting. I had to check to see if your all right. So are you?" she demands more than asks.  
  
I bet if I were dying she would command me to do it quickly and not waist her time.   
  
" just peachy" I mumble.  
  
She nods in satisfaction. " there is some good news" she starts for the door.  
  
I hate her so much that I feel like breaking something." Mom?" I ask.  
  
She whooshes around." What is it?" she snaps.  
  
Well sorry for being born.  
  
" your a real bitch" I tell her. fuck that felt nice..  
  
She stalks over to my bed and grabs my wrist. " you better take that back, or your in big trouble" she growls. Her gripe is really tight, I mean really, really tight. Shit it hurts.  
  
" YOUR A BITCH, YOUR A BITCH ,YOUR A BITCH" I yell at her.  
  
Her grip goes tighter will each bitch.  
  
*snap* oh shit! I think that was my wrist.  
  
" HOLY SHIT SHE'S TRYING TO KILL ME" I scream as I press the nurses button.  
  
She lets me go and looks shocked. She looks at my wrist and her mouth opens.  
  
I look down and see it's kinda just hanging there and it's purple! Cool! Only I can find the good in some things.  
  
A nurse comes in.  
  
" what is it my dear?" she asks sounding kind of pissed.   
  
Hey I'm the one getting attacked by my crazed mother here.  
  
I pointed to my mom " she attacked me and broke my wrist" I say cheerfully.  
  
Ha, ha! I just realized that you can't harm your kids and if you do they are taken out of your care. Heh, heh ,heh. It's strange that it doesn't hurt. Must be the pain killers or something.  
  
Well if I thought my life was fucked up ,it's even more so now.  
  
The nurse calls security and my mother is dragged out the room kicking and screaming.  
  
Hmm? I wonder who will be my guardian now? I wonder who will have me?  
  
I could always put up a poster.   
  
GIRL FOR SALE!  
  
17 years old.  
  
An elf.  
  
Is very, very cool!  
  
Give good home.  
  
I hope my new parents let me stay at the school.  
  
  
  
  
A/N: yeah it's short. I had to get of her mom! But I don't know who will take in Li! Tell me who you want to be her guardian or if you want some totally new folks! Review and tell me. 


	36. leprechaun(really fucked up chapter)

Blotmath 28  
  
Yay, I'm back at school now. I can't believe I'm excited about that. We still don't know who is going to take me in, but oh well for now I'm nobodies.  
  
I have to wear a cast because my mother, the crazy bitch she is, snapped all the bones. The cool thing is that I'm on some cool pain killers. They totally make me trip out. Yesterday I was talking to a leprechaun.   
  
He was one spiffy little man. I'll be back to school on Friday. I just can't go class, because of my leprechaun friend.  
  
Oh yeah wanna know the greatest of news? Suzanne isn't in my room anymore. So now I have my room back. I've been spraying it with lots of perfume though. It was starting to smell like Aragorn. Not that he smells, but I like my own stench personally.  
  
Frodo is sitting in my room just chilling. Man he is one cool little dude. I never realized he had purple hair.  
  
"when did you dye your hair?" I ask.  
  
He gives me a strange look." I didn't"  
  
I start laughing because someone must have done it to him while he was sleeping or my little leprechaun friend did it to him.  
  
"your hairs purple" I tell him.  
  
Suddenly he turns pink.  
  
"holy shit you turned pink" I laugh harder.  
  
"I think those are the painkillers, they are making you see stuff" he says.  
  
Me seeing stuff? No!  
  
"Hey Neon tell him he's wrong" I say to the leprechaun, who walks into my room.  
  
"Li there's nothing there" Frodo tells me.  
  
What is he blind? Neon is right there!  
  
"Neon says you are pink and purple" I say.  
  
Frodo shakes his head. "whatever you say."  
  
Neon starts doing a little dance; fuck that dude is funny. Frodo goes to the washroom and while he's gone I slip a pill into his drink.  
  
They are magical pills that let you see Neon. I watch as he finishes his drink. I watch him for a while until he starts going weird.  
  
Then I point out Neon to him.  
  
"holy shit! There's a leprechaun" he cries out.  
  
See I'm not crazy, there really are leprechauns. Then the worst thing happens. Neon is taken away by something.  
  
"oh my god. Neon!!!!!!!!" we yell and run after him.  
  
The thing that took him is running down the hall with my and Frodo running behind it yelling Neon.  
  
The thing goes to the school then into a class. Frodo and I chase after it.  
  
"give back Neon you bastard" I scream and jump on the thing.  
  
Frodo jumps on it to, but then it disappears.   
  
"nnnnnnnnnoooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! We will never find out where Neon is now" I wail.  
  
"what are you two doing?" yells someone.   
  
We look up to see Gandalph.   
  
"eep!" squeals Frodo.   
  
We look at each other and then at the freshman in the class. We jump up and run at high speed out of there.  
  
We go back to Frodo's room because it's closer, then cry because we just lost our Neon.  
  
  
Did that make much sense? Well, it didn't to me. That really did happen. I saw a leprechaun named neon and he was my best friend. But he got leprenapped. I'm not saying if I was on anything or not. Again it's a short chapter, but I am ruler of the world so I do as I please. I'll do what you want when I get more reviews. 


	37. more damn pills

Blotmath30  
  
"O.K. Frodo, I think we should stop with the pills" I say.  
  
We just popped a bunch and my world has become a living cartoon. It's also bad because we broke into the sick room and stole these pills. We ran out of mine. They are quite addicting.  
  
"me to! Umm..Li?" he asks.  
  
"what?"  
  
"I'm scared" he tells me.  
  
"go home if you can't take the heat" screams Neon the leprechaun.  
  
Damn that little dude can be mean sometimes.  
  
"suck a cock Neon!" I yell.  
  
"Neon? He's here?" asks Frodo.  
  
"not any more" I say. Really he just disappeared ,like the rest of the other things.  
  
"what is that?" I ask pointing to the shadows.  
  
Frodo doesn't get a chance to tell me because they appear.  
  
"Pink Hippo's" I scream. They are my worst nightmare. They come at me slowly.  
  
"leave me alone" I swat at them. I even hit one and it yells.  
  
My eyes open, I didn't even know they were closed. Wait a minute! I'm in my bed and there's no Frodo. Holy shit it was a dream.  
  
"thanks by the way" says Arwen beside me.  
  
OOPS I guess I hit her in my sleep.  
  
"yeah sorry. I was having a hippo dream" I tell her.  
  
She rolls her eyes. "well any ways , you better hurry if you want to eat breakfast." She gets up and leaves.  
  
I rush out, and into the shower. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Holy shit, that must be record time. Only 20minutes to get ready. I run out the door and to the cafeteria.  
  
Why are the lines always so long at food time? Why can't they be late ,so I can get my food now?  
  
My friends wave me over, so I guess food will have to wait. This better be good.  
  
"we grabbed you some food" says Eowyn.  
  
Oh!!!!! Me love friends and food. put them together and you get frioond. Maybe I should lay off the pills, like dream me said. Hmm.naw.  
  
I plant myself next to Eomer, the studly boy.  
  
"gimmy gimmy!" I whine.  
  
Eomer passes me my food and I gobble it up.  
  
The table is pretty quiet, for some reason.  
  
"what are you hiding?" I ask.  
  
They try not to meet my gaze. Damn humans! I'm an all powerful elf, I will find out what they are hiding.  
  
I grab Eomer's head and make him face me. "what is going on?" I ask  
  
"umm..well...you see..umm..." he sputters.  
  
"At the party , after you left Legolas, Aragorn caught Cassie, trying to sleep with Legolas. He was almost passed out." Eowyn burst in.  
  
"WHAT!? I CAN'T BELIEVE HER!!!!!!" I yell out.  
  
Why didn't he tell me? I can't believe it That bitch. That's like rape? Isn't it? If I see her, she is going to die. I swear to Neon!!!!!!!  
  
"oh did she, oh well what can I do?" I say.  
  
They give me an odd look, because I was just yelling. I'm going to have to make some plans, for kicking her ass. This is the last time, she goes near him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(\__/) (='.'=) ["]_["]  
  
I think Glorfindel knows I'm in a bad mood. I was playing hockey for a while, but apparently I got to rough, so now I'm sitting on the bench.  
  
I haven't told Legolas that I know yet. But I think he will figure it out, when I kill Cassie. I was going to beat her with a stick, but it might kill her. I want to kill her, but I don't want to go to jail.  
  
This is driving me absolutely mad. If Neon were here he would know what to do. Wait a minute Neon! My mind's crazy side! He he he!  
  
I get up and run out of class, even as Glorfindel yells at me. I get to my room and grab the pill bottle.  
  
"O.K. so I took one this morning, so how about 4?" yeah, then Neon will be a raving lunatic." I say to myself.  
  
I swallow the pills back, then lie on my bed. It shouldn't take much time for the effects to start. Maybe a song will help the time pass.  
  
"This is the song that never ends, yes it goes on and on my friends. Some people started singing it not knowing what it was and they continue singing it forever just because this is song that never ends..."  
  
  
  
A/N: so what should happen to Cassie and I'm not writing any more until you tell me. cuz I have no idea. If you give me an idea I'll use it then give you credit. Come on. Press the review button. 


	38. revenge never works out to be good

A/N: yeah sorry I haven't been updating but I had a little writers block.  
  
  
  
Foreyule 5  
  
  
  
I got my cast off and I have no more pills. What a shame I really liked those. I have to be honest, I have done something totally horrible and disgusting. I can hardly believe I did it. what I did could ruin a person. It could make it so the person was a sick minded bastard. I thank Valor everyday that I'm not the disgusting one.  
  
Legolas still hasn't told me about Cassie. I wonder why. Am I not his best friend? I'm a little pissed that he hasn't told me yet.  
  
"what are you so happy about?" asks Arwen.  
  
We are in textiles and I'm guessing that I'm just sitting here smiling away. She probably thinks I'm high. Well I am! On life that is. Ha, ha that's so gay. High on life!!!!!! Ba ,ha, ha ,ha, ha, ha, ha.  
  
Erm yeah any ways on with life.  
  
"am I? oh well it's a good day today" I tell her. please don't think I'm planning something.  
  
She studies me. "O.K. what have you done now?"  
  
Damn so much for her not noticing anything strange.  
  
"I did something bad, but I can't tell you what. It's just some revenge so it's called for" I say. Umm shouldn't I be denying that I've done something?  
  
She shakes her head. "I'm sure. Just hope you don't get in trouble."  
  
heh, heh, heh. It can't be traced back to me, since they don't know I know. Besides the person will be to choked to track anyone. Well I guess you know whom I speak of. Yep it's Cassie all right. That bitch isn't going to hurt Legolas anymore.  
  
O.K. so you want to know what I've done right? I guess I'll tell you. since your going to find out anyway. It sounds totally disgusting and all, but it will destroy her.  
  
Well I was thinking of ways to get back at her while surfing the net, when I did a search. On the search all this porn came up. I was about to search again, when I came up with my brilliant idea.  
  
I went to the grossest sights and printed a lot of pictures. I almost screamed at all the gross shit on there. I gained access to her room and planted some pictures there. I also put some in her locker. Now all I have to do is wait. Once someone finds those pictures, she will be toast. And if she finds them first, well lets just say, there is many pictures.  
  
"so what did you do?" Arwen asks.  
  
"umm I can't tell you, but when you find out, don't rat me out O.K.?" I ask.  
  
She sighs and nods. Well what else can she do? Besides once she knows it all, she will understand.  
  
#bell sound here#  
  
We leave the class and go to our lockers. O.K. peoples lights, people action!!!!!!!!  
  
I go to my locker and throw my stuff in. I keep it open so it looks like I'm doing something. Legolas pops up beside me, but doesn't say hi.  
  
*sigh* he's been like that lately. He needs a hug, and I'm ready to give him a big squeeze. It's a good thing I'm still going with him to Mirkwood for the holidays. We leave on the fifteenth.  
  
He opens his locker and throws his stuff in as well. He turns to say something to me, but someone yells out "oh gross". Then is followed by lots of laughter.  
  
I turn to see that Cassie has opened her locker. Oh and all the porn has fallen out. I was careful to not put more than five pictures in. More than that looks like it's been planted.  
  
"that's not mine" Cassie cries.  
  
I close my locker and turn to Legolas. He is looking at her with total disgust now. Boy do I work miracles.  
  
"who would have thought she would be a porn addict?" I say to him.  
  
He glances at me and nods. Right on some communication!  
  
It seems that every time she denies the porn is hers, more people laugh. Hey, she's crying now. She rushes up to Legolas. "you know this isn't true! Please tell them that!" she begs.  
  
He steps back, he's more than disgusted by her I see. She passed the line when she almost raped him.  
  
I push her back. "your sick. Stay away from him" I say through gritted teeth.  
  
"Li can't you mind your own business for once" Legolas snaps at me.  
  
I look at him and he seems pretty pissed at me. What did I do?  
  
"I'm just doing what a friend would do" I tell him.  
  
"just stay out of my life for once" he yells at me.  
  
What is up his ass? I was just sticking up for him! Well then fine! I won't help him anymore.  
  
"I was just trying to help" I yell back.  
  
He snarls at me. "whenever you help it fucks it up even worse. You are such a pain in the ass"  
  
I seem to be forgetting all the people in the hall, but it looks like they are still making fun of Cassie.  
  
"well I'm sorry than" I tell him."  
  
He almost laughs, but hold it in. "your so full of shit, you know that. You are a very fucked up person."  
  
I just look at him. I'm to mad and hurt to say anything. And it's all Cassie's fault. I turn to her and despite all the ridicule against her at the moment, she's smiling at me. It's not a nice smile either. My fists ball up and I feel my nails cutting my palm. I hit her full in the face. Next thing I see is the door to my bedroom.  
  
I let out a howl of rage, then start ripping my room apart.  
  
"see if I ever do anything for you again, pansy ass Legolas. You can crash and burn for all I care" I scream out.  
  
By the end of my rampage, my room is in pieces and there are holes in the walls. Surprisingly I'm not even crying like I usually do.  
  
I calmly walk back down to my locker and grab my books for my next class, which is History. I walk in and the class goes silent. Guess they heard about me hitting Cassie.  
  
"sorry I'm late" I tell Elrond.  
  
He shakes his head. Oh yeah well I have two guardians now. Elrond when I'm at school and Legolas's dad when I'm at home.  
  
"Iliana I think you should report to the office" he says.  
  
I sigh. "O.K. then, well I guess I'll see you later" I turn and go back to my locker and throw my shit in.  
  
As I go the close my locker I see a note. I grab it and start reading it.  
  
You are such a bitch!  
  
It doesn't have a name written down, so I'm not totally sure who it's from. But fuck it. so who cares if I'm a bitch! Certainly not me.  
  
I go to the office and sit down. Cassie and Legolas are in there to. I don't bother looking at them. Really what's the point. Legolas is mad at me and Cassie hates me.  
  
I figure we have to wait until Elrond is finished with his class, which shouldn't be to long. Elrond walks in the door. See I was right.  
  
"all of you in my office" he says then goes in. 


	39. Eowyn and Suzanne

Same day  
  
  
  
Elrond doesn't know what I did to Cassie. I'm in here because I hit her. Legolas is in here because it was about him. I'm also being suspended, yay!  
  
Half the shit Elrond has said I didn't listen to. It's not that important. Cassie deserved what she got, so I will not apologize.  
  
"Iliana you should apologize to Cassandra" Elrond says.  
  
"no way Jose!" I tell him.  
  
He gives me a stern look, but I'm stubborn so I will not give in.  
  
"fine them you leave me no choice but to suspend you for two extra days" he says.  
  
Does he not realize that's what I want? People are so stupid sometimes.  
  
"whatever" I sigh.  
  
"you may leave now, all of you" he says.  
  
I practically leap out of my chair and through the door. I think I want to go to my water hole, go for a swim. I race up to my room and throw my swimsuit on then go to my water hole.  
  
Before I go there, I hear voices, so I hide in the tree's to see what's going on. I see Suzanne and Eowyn and they look like they are arguing. Then Suzanne lunges at Eowyn and Eowyn screams. What the fuck is going on?  
  
Suzanne gets up and I see blood coming from Eowyn's stomach.  
  
"EOWYN!" I scream and jump down.  
  
Suzanne takes off into the bushes, before I can grab her. Eowyn is laying on the ground bleeding.  
  
"shit. Shit, shit, shit. Are you going to be O.K.? no stupid question, we have to get you back to the school" I say panicking.  
  
Eowyn just nods. I pick her up into my arms and race towards the school. OMG, OMG, OMG I AM TOTALLY FUCKING FREAKING OUT!!!!!!!!  
  
I burst into the school and go to the sick room.  
  
"she was stabbed" I say breathlessly to Gandalph.  
  
He stares down in shock them makes me put her on the bed.  
  
"go get Elrond" he commands.  
  
I race out of there and go to the history room. I'm pretty sure he is in there. The bell goes before I get there and mobs of people pour out of the classrooms.  
  
Legolas comes out of one of them and grabs me as I pass. "are you O.K.?" he asks, staring at all the blood.  
  
I wrench my arm from his grasp. "what do you care?" I ran past him and go to the history room.  
  
"Elrond! You have to go to the sick room, right now!" I say to him.  
  
He stares for a second than dashes out without asking. I try to catch a breather, but someone grabs my shoulder.  
  
"Li what's wrong?" Arwen asks.  
  
" Suzanne stabbed Eowyn, for some reason...shit Suzanne!" I say.  
  
I forgot about her. I run a out of the classroom with Arwen right behind me. I push through people and I run into Faramir. He gasps when he sees me.  
  
"go to the sickroom" I tell him, then continue.  
  
Arwen and I run into the woods.  
  
"we have to find Suzanne, look everywhere, but be careful. I'm sure she still has the knife" I say.  
  
Arwen nods and goes in another direction than me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Arwen and I never found Suzanne, so now we are at the hospital. Eowyn had to get a blood donor, because she lost so much.  
  
Faramir is a complete wreck, I feel so bad for him. He keeps hugging me and thanking me, for saving Eowyn. She's in a coma, probably from the shock.  
  
There was a lot of tissue damage so she will need an operation for that. If I ever find Suzanne, I swear to god I will fucking kill her. I'm so serious about that.  
  
"you two should go back to the school" Elrond says to Arwen and I.  
  
He's playing the part of the fatherly type now.  
  
"no dad, we want to stay" Arwen answers for both of us.  
  
We are all in the waiting room, we as in Faramir, Arwen, Me, Aragorn, Eomer, Elladan, Elrohir, Boromir, Legolas (who I haven't talked to), Pippin, Merry, Sam, Frodo, Diamond, and Rosie.  
  
I came to the Hospital in my bloody bikini, so when Elrond came he brought me my jammies. He's a better dad to me then my old man was. He brought Arwen some jammies to.  
  
The doctor comes out and Elrond goes to talk to him. I hope whatever he has to say is good news. 


	40. more bad news

A/N: I'll let you in a little secret. Legolas is mad because Li is always bussing around in his life. It's also tied in with him liking her. he's mad cuz she's in his life but can't have her. so he's being a whiny bitch.  
  
  
  
Foreyule 6  
  
"Li get up" Arwen says while shaking me.  
  
I open my eyes and look at her. She looks happy. How can she be happy? We are waiting to see if Eowyn's O.K.  
  
"Eowyn's awake and she wants to see you now." she tells me.  
  
woo! I hate who's, but this calls for a woo! WHOO!  
  
I jump up and start down one hall, but realize I'm in the old peoples ward. I'm not to bright in the mornings. One of the nurses takes me to Eowyn's room, where she's lying down.  
  
I go sit in the chair beside her bed.  
  
"O.K. Li, now I know your going to ask, what the fuck is going on.." She starts.  
  
I shake my head "I was going to ask how you are, then about that. Your well enough, so spill" I interrupt.  
  
"Suzanne is a bitch and I know you know that, but she is a very big bitch. I know she tries to get with every guy in school. She's tried to get with Boromir, Elladan, Elrohir and lots more. Well Faramir told me that she has been trying to get with him to. I went to confront her, so I followed her into the woods. I asked her about it and she was saying I was no good. We were arguing and then she stabbed me. so that's what it's all about." She tells me.  
  
Well holy shit. Can't she just have dirty old Richard? Wait no, he's in jail. But now so will she.  
  
"well she's just fucked up her life, so we never have to worry about her again" I say.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Foreyule 10  
  
"five days to vacation!" I sing. Oh yes I do sing.  
  
Arwen shakes her head at me. "you do realize you have to stay with Legolas, and you two aren't exactly talking right now"  
  
I pout knowing she's right. Legolas hates me right now, so I don't think vacation will be to pleasant. Oh well I'll bond with his dad. I'll be the daughter he never had, since he's never had a daughter. Or I could stay in a tree for my stay. Yes that's it, I will be a tree dweller.  
  
"does it matter? No school, besides I can avoid him. I live across the hall from him, so I don't think a castle will be a big problem."  
  
Arwen rolls her eyes. I swear since she's been going out with Aragorn, she's a lot more judgmental. Before she was a lovesick klutz, now she's all grownup. *sniff* it brings tears to my old tired eyes.  
  
Then there's me. I'm just as awkward as ever. I had a boyfriend but it didn't change me. I was as stupid as ever.  
  
"you know what? I'm hungry. I need food." I give her a strange look. " I am bigger than, so get in ma belly"  
  
She laughs, she laughs. Ha your not so grownup after all. I get up from my bed and out the door, still in my jammies. Oh and you what else? It's like seven PM.  
  
I'm a jammie junkie. I even have fluffy neon green slippers, that are bunnies. People laugh at me, but deep inside they want a pair to.  
  
I hop down to the cafeteria (yes hop, I am wearing bunny slippers after all). I grab some food then spot Pippin at a table, so I go sit with him.  
  
"hey pipkins, what's up?"  
  
He looks at me and smiles. "love the jammies.did you hear that someone broke into the school last night? Maybe it's Suzanne. I hear she's living in the woods, because some people say they've spotted her"  
  
Does this sound like some old wives tale to you to?  
  
"yes I'm sure she is. I bet she's far away from here. I know if I stabbed someone I'd run to Mordor or something."  
  
Pippin shrugs, then grabs some food off my plate, even though he has his own. I quickly eat my food and go to leave, when Pippin invites me to his room. No it's not what you think. Merry's there to. NO! it's not a threesome. We are going to watch some video's and smoke some weed, then eat a whole lot of food.  
  
"O.K. Li this one is supposed to be really scary, so you might want to sit between us. Just in case you need to hold onto us, for comfort." Merry says and Pippin nods vigorously.  
  
I think they mean them. I do what they want though, and sure enough, they hold onto me. Hobbits are so cute, especially these two. I just want to hold them and say that everything is O.K.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I open my door and then Aragorn's and Legolas's door bursts open. I jump back surprised.  
  
"get in here" Legolas says. He sounds a little frantic, so I go in.  
  
Arwen's inside bawling her eyes with Aragorn holding her.  
  
I race to her side and grab her shoulders. " Arwen what's wrong?" I ask.  
  
"Eowyn.she had some complications with the operation and." she breaks off.  
  
Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck no!  
  
Aragorn lifts his head to see me. "she's not dead, not yet. She's back in a coma but they don't know if she will survive."  
  
I put my hand to my mouth, to stop a cry. "what happened? How did it go wrong?" I whisper.  
  
Aragorn shakes his head. "we don't know, they won't tell us"  
  
"poor Faramir" I mumble.  
  
I hope Pippin heard right and she is living in the woods. I want her found. Wait I wonder who saw her. Pippin would know.  
  
I stand up. "I'll be right back, I have to talk with someone"  
  
I rush out the door, before anyone can stop me. 


	41. everything good

Foreyule 11  
  
"so we are in the middle of the woods why?" asks Elladan.  
  
I sigh. I know I've told him this like five thousand times. "to catch Suzanne and bring her back to the school" I tell him.  
  
Elrohir comes down from the tree he's in. "I think I spotted a fire about half a mile away" he tells us.  
  
I rub my hands together. "excellent. Good thing she's not an elf, or she would hear us coming. Now remember knock her out first, then bag her. not the other way around. Got it Elladan?"  
  
"why are you asking me? there is two of us here." He complains.  
  
Elrohir pats him on the back. "it's because you keep asking the same question over and over again."  
  
Elladan glares at him. "I do not"  
  
I laugh. "yes you do...O.K. lets go now"   
  
We head towards the fire in a quiet matter. We don't want Suzanne to know that we are here. Before we go into her little makeshift camp, we climb a tree. At the top we stare down, waiting for a sign of her. After about ten minutes, we heard someone unzipping the tent door. The person comes out and it's...an old man.  
  
"oh great" Elladan says.  
  
The old man stiffens and we both glare at Elladan.  
  
"who's there?" the man asks.  
  
I sigh and we begin down the tree. We step into the camp and go to the old man.   
  
"sorry if we frightened you, but we were looking for a young girl and we though this might be her camp. " I tell the man.  
  
He seems to breath out in relief. "that's good to here. Well there are no young girls here. I did see one last week however. She said she was heading to Bree, if that helps you any."  
  
We have a lead? We have a lead (input victory dance here).  
  
"oh thank you, thank you. that helps us a great deal!" I cry.  
  
"we should get back to the school then" Elrohir says.  
  
I nod "thank you again sir." I say before we all run off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"so you see it's a good thing we ran off looking for her" I tell Elrond.  
  
He's trying to get mad at us for going out in the middle of the night.  
  
"yeah, we did have good intentions" pipes in Elladan.  
  
"and now because of us you might be able to find Suzanne" Elrohir adds.  
  
Elrond sighs. "fine, fine. But you still will have to do some volunteer work"  
  
We all smile at him. It's just volunteer work, what's the harm in that?  
  
  
Foreyule 12  
  
"I think I almost died back there" I moan.  
  
"I know what you mean" Elladan said.  
  
We just had to clean the stables, all thirty of them.  
  
"I think I'm going to go have a shower then a nap" I tell then as I stumble on.  
  
"me too" says Elrohir.  
  
"me three... so Li how about we save the water and shower together?" Elladan says.  
  
I flip him the bird as I walk away towards the dorm.  
  
"oh come on I was joking" he says as he laughs at the same time.  
  
I ignore him and trudge on to my room, where I have the nicest shower ever. I almost crawl to bed and flop down, not even putting the covers on.  
  
Foreyule 13  
  
A/N: yeah, yeah I know time is going by fast, but who cares.  
  
I was just settling into bed for the night, when a person burst into my room. it was Legolas.  
  
"what are you doing here?" I ask a little angry.  
  
"I thought you would want to know that Suzanne was caught and Eowyn is getting better. She's still in critical condition but is stable." He tells me.  
  
I give a yelp of happiness and launch myself into Legolas, where I give him a huge hug. Surprisingly he hugs me back.  
  
"I'm so happy" I say through happy tears.  
  
"are you crying?" he asks.  
  
I step away from him and wipe my face. "yeah, but it's because I'm happy, that everything is going to be O.K."  
  
well almost everything.  
  
"umm Li?" he asks and looks at the floor. "I'm really sorry about getting mad at you and I feel terrible. This past week I've been so miserable"  
  
Now everything is O.K.  
  
I go hug him again. "mine to, everything was going so wrong"  
  
I start yawning, then remember what I was about to do. "so Legolas, seeing that we are friends again, want to have a sleep over?"  
  
I know, I know I'm pathetic, but I love sleepovers. I hate to sleep alone. Although Legolas is the only guy I ever have sleepovers with. He's the only one who hasn't tried anything with me.   
  
he smiles madly. "O.K." he then jumps onto my bed.  
  
I go to my closet and take out a pair of boxers and a shirt of his. He has a bunch of jammies over here. I turn around as he changes into them. As soon as he finishes I jump onto the bed with and curl up. 


	42. mirkwood

Foreyule 15  
  
Legolas pov (just cuz you joked about it B)  
  
"what are you doing?" I ask Li.  
  
She runs around another corner and laughs like mad. I just shake my head.  
  
"umm I'm not to sure, but I know it must be all the candy I ate" she says.  
  
I go around the corner and grab her, then drag her down the hall to my room. My room, at the castle that is. Today we came back to Mirkwood for the holidays, and Li is staying with me.  
  
She runs to my bed and starts jumping on it, like a crazy woman.   
  
Squeak, squeak, squeak. What's that noise? Oh shit it's my bed. I run and grab Li off my bed before someone walks by and gets the wrong idea. I'm all for the wrong idea, but I don't think others would.  
  
"hey I was having fun" Li says and starts squirming in my arms.  
  
I let her go and step away. "yeah but the bed was squeaking and people might..."  
  
"they might what?" she asks when I trail off.  
  
I look away because she could take one look at me and know what I've been thinking. "nothing"  
  
She tries to press it, but a knock sounds at the door.  
  
"come in" I yell.  
  
A servant woman walks in and bows. "Prince Legolas and Lady Iliana dinner is ready"  
  
Li pushes me then jumps on my back. "come on now, take me to food"   
  
The servant glares at Li for a moment then walks out.   
  
"Umm Li remember since I'm here I have to act proper, since I'm going to be king and all. And Ah, that means you to." I tell her.  
  
She sighs and gets off me. "sorry I forgot, remember I was raised in a barn"  
  
Compared to my place she was, but I know for a fact that her parents were very proper. She just didn't catch on to that.  
  
I put out my arm to her and she takes it. I pat her hand because I know how she hates to be proper and go to fancy dinners. We walk out and go down the hall to the dinner room. My dad made this a celebration for my home coming and for Li's first home coming. We even have to dress fancy. Ha, ha Li probably wishes she were dead right now.  
  
We walk into the room and it erupts into cheers. I can feel Li tense up. I lead her the Royal table, where we sit down. Usually I have some noble woman siting at my side, but my dad let Li sit there while she is here.   
  
My dad comes into the room and sits at the head of the table, which is next to me. immediately the meal begins.  
  
"Iliana is your room comfortable?" my dad asks her.  
  
"oh yes sir" she says.  
  
He laughs at her. "please just call me Thranduil."  
  
She nods slightly. "if you call me Li. Iliana is to fancy for me"  
  
He nods back at her. "as you wish."  
  
He turns to me. damn the questions will now begin.   
  
"have a girlfriend now Legolas?"  
  
"no sir" I hate the questions.  
  
"well why not? It can't be your looks. Your personality? No not that. Are you being picky?"  
  
"no I just haven't found anyone, that's all" that's a lie, but she's sitting next to me, so I can't tell him.  
  
"you should be dating many young women, preparing yourself for a wife."  
  
I hear Li giggling beside. I'm glad someone is finding this funny.  
  
"and if you say there are no interesting girls at your school, then I'm going to start thinking your gay."   
  
Did he just say that? I can't believe he said that. I wish I was dead right now.  
  
"now Li here is a fine young woman, what's wrong with her. the best of relationships start off as friends." He babbles on.  
  
Li stopped laughing and I et her eyes are as wide as pies. As for me, I'm as red as a beet. My dad looks at me for a second then gets a knowing look. Shit, shit, shit. He better not say anything.  
  
"fine, fine, I'll lay off. How is school? You applied for university right?" he asks.  
  
Thank valor that we are no longer talking about woman. "yes I did. I applied at Rivendell University and shire college and Mirkwood University."  
  
"good, good. How about you Li?" he asks her.  
  
"just at shire college and Rivendell University." She answers.  
  
"not Mirkwood?"  
  
She shakes her head. "it's to close to home."  
  
My dad laughs. "yes most children are like that."  
  
A servant puts plates in front of us and we begin to eat. I was starting to think, we would have to talk to my dad forever It's not that he's bad, but like most parents, he tends to embarrass me.   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ (later in Legolas's room) (ohh kinky)  
  
"he's not bad at all, Lego, your just over reacting." Li tells me.  
  
"not bad? He made sure I danced with all the young women there. Then he expected me to take one back here. My own dad wants me to hump then dump, just to prove I like women"   
  
Li laughs at me, then jumps up from the bed. "well you did take me back with you...hey ,you know how your bed is squeaky?"   
  
"Li no, I can't pretend to have sex with you. it would be weird if I pretended to have sex with anyone. My dad would know, then he'd probably ask how good it was."  
  
Li laughs again. "well at least you dad asks stuff about you. when I told my mom I wasn't a virgin, she ignored me, then pretended I wasn't there."  
  
"at least you have something to brag about. Me I've barley kissed anyone" I hate admitting that shit.   
  
"that's probably because you don't know how to kiss, so nobody wants to kiss you"  
  
I give her a glare. Sure people want to kiss me. I am a prince and I'm heir to the throne.  
  
"what about you?" I ask.  
  
"hey I've had sex before and I'm a good kisser" she brags.  
  
I really don't want to hear this. In my mind she's a virgin and I'm going to break her in. wait, no. I should not have those thoughts.  
  
"umm Legolas why are you hitting your head against the wall?" she asks.  
  
why am I what? Oh shit, I am hitting my head.  
  
"no reason" I say trying to play it cool. Which I'm not, but I'll pretend I am.  
  
She walks up to me and gives me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "don't kill yourself, good night" she goes out side door that leads to her room.   
  
It's beginning to get really hard to control myself around her. She makes me feel so broken inside and she doesn't even know it. 


	43. lego's cousin

Foreyule 20  
  
Legolas pov  
  
  
I'm not at all mad, I'm perfectly fine. Why is Li laughing? She is supposed to be paying attention to me. But no my cousin had to show up today and hang out with us. Stupid cousin, he always does this, he tries to steal all my friends away.  
  
" Hey Legolas why don't we go practice our shooting?" my cousin Lysander asks.  
  
Only if your the target. " umm no, not right now"  
  
He shrugs. " want to come Li? I can show you how to shoot."  
  
Say no!   
  
"no thanks, maybe later" she answers.  
  
Brownie points for Li.   
  
Lysander is looking disappointed. Ha, ha bitch! He wanders off towards the shooting grounds, thank valor.  
  
"is it just me or does your cousin try to steal all the attention away from you?" Li asks.  
  
I could kiss her right now, it usually takes everyone...wait, nobody has ever figured that out.  
  
"he's like that, I've gotten used to it though" I'm such a liar.  
  
She yawns suddenly, then looks at me with a little smile. "I'm tired, why don't you carry me to bed and tuck me in O.K.?"  
  
I pick her and throw her over my shoulder. Our rooms are just down the hall, so we get there in a matter of seconds. I put her down once inside her door and she sprints to the bed.  
  
"so sleepy, but must change." She mumbles to herself.  
  
She quickly changes into a large shirt and lays down.  
  
"do you ever put your clothes away?" I ask.  
  
"no, it makes it so much easier. If my jammies are on the bed then I can change in bed...tuck me in now!"  
  
I sigh and go over to the bed where I tuck her in. Sometimes she's such a baby, always whiny and wanting.  
  
"night, night Lego" she mumbles.  
  
As soon as I'm out of the room my cousin jumps out at me.  
  
"what where you doing in there?" he asks.  
  
I walk away from him. "I tucked her, she was tired"  
  
He follows me. "so do you like her or something?"  
  
I snort. "she's my best friend"  
  
"so you wouldn't mind if I asked her out or something?"  
  
I grab him by his collar and shove him against the wall. "you don't touch her, or go near her, don't even talk to her understand?"  
Lysander smiles. "perfectly."  
  
I let him go, then walk away. He better do as I say or he's getting a shit kicking.  
  
A/N: I know it's short, but I have homework. They pile it on when your a senior and it sucks. 


	44. waterhole confessions

A/N: YEAH SORRY I HAVN'T WRITTEN IN AWHILE, BUT I WAS SICK THEN I HAD MAD AMOUNTS OF HOMEWORK. I'M ALL BETTER NOW SO I CAN WRITE AGAIN.  
  
  
  
  
  
Foreyule 23  
  
  
"so where's Legolas?" I ask.  
  
"I have no idea, but he was supposed to come with us. I don't where he could of gone." Lysander tells me.  
  
Damn! I wanted Legolas to come to the old water hole. The place has so many memories, like the time I went there with this guy...maybe I shouldn't tell you that.  
  
"ohh the water hole" I drop my stuff and make a run for it.   
  
I run to the edge where there's a drop off. I jump off and try to grab onto a tree branch.  
  
SPLASH  
  
"Ah fuck. I was trying to get the tree branch" I yell up to Lysander who is laughing like hell.  
  
"hey man shut up, it's not funny! Well when your finished bring my stuff down to"  
  
I swim over the huge willow tree that drapes into the water. It's the coolest area here. You go into the willow and in there is a little island , that the willow is on. If there were fairies they would come here and dance around in bright colors.  
  
"Hey Li where are you? I have your stuff" Lysander yells.  
  
Ohh stuff! My food is in there...must go to food.  
  
I swim away from my island and go through the willow, then to the waters edge.  
  
"give me my bag" I tell him when I climb out.  
  
"no"   
  
"give it"  
  
"no...unless you give me a kiss"  
  
Exsqueeze me? heh, heh, heh. Who does this guy think he is?  
  
SPLASH  
  
I whip around to see what that was.   
  
"Legolas? Where have you been?" I ask.  
  
He climbs out of the water and comes between Lysander and myself.  
  
"Lysander, I can't let you do this. No I won't let you do this!" He says.  
  
"what are you talking about?" Lysander asks.  
  
Good question.  
  
"Lysander, I'm in love with Li, so you can't have her" Legolas bursts out.  
  
  
  
A/N: cliff hanger for now! well till tomorrow that is. 


	45. one dance

Same day, same time  
  
  
  
Legolas's pov  
  
I can't believe I just said that. I hope she feels the same way and I really hope she doesn't hate me or run away or both.  
  
"I love you to" she says then wraps her arms around me.  
  
Did I hear that correctly? And are her arms really around me? Yes to both!  
  
Lysander stands there scowling like a little bitch. "you just had to come didn't you?" he throws his hands in the air. "whatever" he stalks off madly.  
  
Suddenly Li giggles like crazy then hugs me. "thank Valor you came. I thought I would of had to kick his ass and I have to look good in front of your father. Oh and the whole I love you thing, perfect man. He fell for that totally"  
  
She thought I was joking? Only this type of shit could happen to me! Here I pour me heart out, well sort of, and she thinks it was all an act?! If I told her it was the truth, she probably would run away screaming for her mother.  
  
Li plops down to the ground and opens her bag that Lysander had dropped. "yummy food! want some?" she asks.  
  
"not really.I've gotta do something so I.I'll see you later" I mutter then race off.  
  
Foreyule 31  
  
  
  
Li's pov  
  
"I really don't think this is necessary" I whine.  
  
"please milady, I must do the King's biding" says my personal servant.  
  
Life is so unfair, since it's New Years eve I have to wear a dress and go to a huge dinner party. Well the dress is O.K., it's just a sexy black one. It goes with my makeover, yes makeover. My hair is now black and short. Man how I hate my new look, but the stylist did it to me. As soon as I'm back to school, it's back to my normal look.  
  
"O.K., O.K. enough with the makeup, I'm looking good enough." I jump up and examine myself in the mirror. Hmm.I look dangerously sexy.  
  
I walk to my door and go to open it when someone knocks. I open it to see Legolas. Hey he hasn't seen me with my new look yet. I hope he doesn't laugh.  
  
He smiles and looks me up and down, then at my cleavage.wait a minute, he can't do that.  
  
He seems to snap out of his trance that my chest is creating. "so is Li in there?" he asks finally.  
  
What?! Oh my valor, he doesn't recognize me.  
  
"it's me you dumbass" I tell him.  
  
His face goes beet red from embarrassment.  
  
"you checked me out you perv and you didn't even try to hide it" I walk past him and he closes my door then comes after me.  
  
"I didn't know it was you" he stammers.  
  
I shake my head at him. "oh well, at least I know I look good."  
  
"you look O.K." he puts in.  
  
I smack his arm. "shut the fuck up. You couldn't keep your eyes off me, if I hadn't of said anything you probably would have thrown me on the floor and fucked me"  
  
Once again his face goes red. Man am I mean or what?  
  
"n-no I wouldn't. I'm not that type of person.hey it's your fault any ways"  
  
What is he talking about? "what the hell do you mean by that?"  
  
He stops me then jesters to my body. "I'm sorry I'm a man and notice when you look good, but I didn't know it was you. if I did I would have been more sneaky about it"  
  
I smack his arm again, then start walking. "lets just forget about what happened and get totally wasted and go fuck some unsuspecting people"  
  
"Li my dad is going to be in there, we can't get drunk.but I'll grab us a bottle of something for later."  
  
I laugh at him. "you make it sound like something sexy."  
  
His face goes red for the third time tonight, man I'm on a roll. Think if I kissed him he'd go red again? Heh, heh, heh evil plan brewing.  
  
We round a corner and are suddenly in the huge party. "wow this is huge, I mean look at all the people, there has to be a couple thousand"  
  
So many cute guys, but I can't dote on them. I must look good to Thranduil. Besides I have to stay by Legolas to see how many times I can make him go red.  
  
I start to our usual table, but Legolas stops me. "we get our own table tonight, since my dad has a lot of friends over."  
  
I let him take me to a private table located at the edge of the part, behind a small wall. It would be such a romantic place to have dinner, to bad I don't have a boyfriend. Oh well I have Legolas to embarrass. He takes out my chair for me, then pushes me in when I sit.  
  
"jeez Lego your being the gentleman tonight" I comment.  
  
"when I'm in public I must seem to be a gentleman"  
  
I shake my head. "your going to be such a surprise to your wife"  
  
I turn my head to look over the low wall, towards the party. A dozen or so women glare back at me. Shit it's the Legolas fan club of Mirkwood. They all have the hugest crush on him, it's scary. They wouldn't glare at me if the recognized me. in fact they like me because I know Legolas's little secrets.  
  
Time to put my plan into action and what better way, then to have an audience.  
  
"hey look it's your fan club" I tell him and he looks over and groans.  
  
I swear most guys would love to have a fan club and most of those ladies are gorgeous. Most guys would try to fuck them all too.  
  
When he least expects it I lean in and cup his face then kiss him. He jerks back shocked then his face reddens again.  
  
I laugh and sit back. Lego's fan club looks like they want me dead.  
  
I wave to them. "it's O.K. I'm just playing around" I yell to them.  
  
"Li is that you?" one asks.  
  
One by one the glares fade away and smiles replace them.  
  
"yes it's me. My stylist went crazy and gave me a makeover" I tell them and they laughed.  
  
Soon they go onto their own ways knowing that their Legolas is not being stolen away from them.  
  
I turn back to Legolas who is staring back at me.  
  
"I don't understand why you don't like your fan club most guys would take the chance and screw them all" I tell him.  
  
He rolls his eyes at me. "I'm not most guys"  
  
"remember just awhile ago you looked like you wanted to rip this dress off"  
  
his face reddens for the fifth time.  
  
" I thought we agreed we would talk about that"  
  
OOPS guess that slipped my mind. I shrug and stick my tongue out at him.  
  
(some hours later)  
  
Legolas's plops down in his chair.  
  
"hello stranger I haven't seen you in awhile" I say.  
  
He grins at me. "you don't know how much I've missed you. I'm so tired want to go?" he asks.  
  
I nod. He's been having to dance with so many people that I've barley seen him and nobody asked me to dance so I sat here the whole time. I know how sad I am, but I hate asking guys to dance, everything else is fine, but dancing.  
  
We start towards the door and I stare at all the people dancing. I wish someone had asked me, I love to dance, especially slow dances, they are so intimate.  
  
"did you dance with anyone?" he asks.  
  
"no"  
  
He stops and turns around to me. He knows how I hate to ask people to dance.  
  
"you just sat there the whole time?"  
  
I just nod sadly.  
  
He shakes his head then smiles. "come on, you'll get your dance"  
  
He takes my hand and leads me out to the other dancers. He turns around and takes me into his arms. Since I'm so short and put my cheek to his chest. My arms go loosely around his neck.  
  
"I'm surprised none of the men asked you to dance, your to beautiful to pass by" he tells me.  
  
I smile. "your going to make a wonderful boyfriend to some lucky girl, you know"  
  
"I hope" he whispers.  
  
Legolas's pov  
  
"did you dance with anyone?" I ask her. I didn't see her at all, so I don't know.  
  
"no"  
  
I stop and turn around to her. "you just sat there the whole time?"  
  
She nods somewhat sadly.  
  
I shake the head at the thought that she just sat there, then I smile. "come on you'll get your dance" I take her by the hand and led her out to the dance floor.  
  
I take her in my arms and she puts her face to my chest and her arms around my neck. I wish that I didn't have to dance with all those other women, then I could have just stayed with her.  
  
"I'm surprised none of the men asked you to dance, your to beautiful to pass by" I tell her.  
  
The truth is that I knew it was her who answered the door, but I was staring at her so much that I had to cover my tracks. I don't think she'd ready to know what she really means to me.  
  
"your going to make a wonderful boyfriend to some lucky girl" I hear her say.  
  
if only you knew that I want it to be you. I can only hope.  
  
"I hope" I whisper. I really do.  
  
A/N: I wrote a longer chapter than usual. You pples better be happy and what better way to express your feelings than to review. 


	46. tickle war

Afteryule 3  
  
I used to love going back to school because I was leaving my parents. Now that I've stayed with Legolas I'm a little sad about going back. At least Lego's coming back with me. "are you sad at all?" I ask.  
  
Legolas glances at me and gives a little smile. "not really, I always get a little sick of being so damn proper in public and having to dance with everyone."  
  
"even me?"  
  
he laughs and puts his arm around my shoulders. "no not you. Your my friend, and you don't hit on me."  
  
He would hate it if I hit on him? That makes me feel good about myself. After a very long time, we finally pull up to the school. I go to jump out of the seat at the same time Legolas does.  
  
"AHHH!" *THUD* "OUCH, I THINK I'M BROKEN!" "GET OFF ME" "I CAN'T" "I'M DYING, SOMEONE HELP ME"  
  
(a few minutes later)  
  
"I can't believe you fell on me you bastard" I tell Legolas.  
  
I was just climbing over him, when he got up causing me to fall, then me grabbing him and making him fall on top of me.  
  
"you pulled me down" he reminds me.  
  
Heh, heh oh yeah. I forgot, besides I can do no wrong, so it's all his fault.  
  
"I'm back! From outer space, I come in and find that sad look upon your face, I should have changed that stupid lock." I sing as I open my door.  
  
Legolas went to his room and as I put my stuff away he comes into my room.  
  
"guess what Arwen and Aragorn did! Oh and Calvin left, he went to another school or something, but that's not the point." He starts.  
  
Hmm what have they done? "umm they cloned monkey's?"  
  
Legolas gives me a weird look. "no they switched mine and Arwen's stuff, so now I'm living in here"  
  
Legolas living in my place? He will see me in the morning looking all crazy and shit and when I'm sick. Wait he sees me like that all the time. "right on. We will have much fun." I assure him.  
  
He sighs and wanders off to his new room. Am I really that repulsive? It's like he doesn't want to live with me because he doesn't like me. He's been acting like this for a few days now and it's starting to make me sad. Hmm before this wouldn't have bothered me that much, but it does now. Why does it bother me so much that he is obviously turned off by me? Hey where did that thought come from? I'm turning into a sick minded person. I can't think of my best friend like that.  
  
Besides he was drooling over me on New Years. Speaking of New Years I re dyed my hair. It's black and red. Cut in a chin length bob. I guess it's cute, but now I look so much younger than I am.  
  
"hey Li, you cut your hair off!" exclaims Arwen from behind me.  
  
"I know the stylist went crazy, but that's O.K., it grows fast." I'm serious, by the time it's grad it will be in the middle of my back.  
  
I can't wait until grad. We've decided to go away for after grad. We have the ceremony then we get shipped off to a exclusive resort. It will be so much fun. And I also can't wait till prom.  
  
"so did Legolas notice the change?" she asks.  
  
"yeah and now he's probably sulking in his new room. I don't think he wants to live with me."  
  
"I didn't say that" Legolas says popping into my room.  
  
"well you acted like it" I tell him. "and this is a private conversation." I go and close the door in his face.  
  
"umm are you two fighting?" Arwen asks.  
  
"no"  
  
Legolas opens my door and walks in. I should remember to lock it. "why did you do that?"  
  
"because you were eavesdropping" I try to push him out of my room, but he's way to strong for me. He just picks me up and throws me on my bed.  
  
Arwen stands there trying not to laugh at us and I leap on him and try to take him down. Once again he throws me on the bed, but this time straddles me and tickles me.  
  
"NO, NO STOP. I'M SORRY O.K. I DIDN'T MEAN TO THROW YOU OUT. HELP ME ARWEN. I'M GOING TO BITE YOU, IF YOU DON'T GET OFF ME. GET OFF, GET OFF, GET OFF. THAT'S IT BUDDY I WARNED YOU." I try to bite him but he just tickles me more. I start screaming and then Aragorn pops in.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! ARWEN WHY ARE YOU WATCHING?" he yells.  
  
Legolas turns around and I push him off me. Arwen mean while is leaning against the wall laughing her ass off.  
  
Aragorn finally figures it all out and starts to laugh. "I thought he was feeling you up or something and that was Arwen was just watching"  
  
I sit up and start laughing at his dumb thought. Well I guess if you didn't know what was going on, it would look sick. Legolas gets off the floor and sits on the bed beside me. "it sounded sick to, with you screaming get off and all" he says.  
  
I punch him in the arm and he gets and evil glint in his eye as he pounces on me again.  
  
  
  
A/N: glad that you liked the last chapter. Hmm Li is starting to wonder about Legolas and how she feels for him. One day it will work out for the both of them. Heh, heh, heh but only I know when.  
  
So does anyone have any ideas about what they want to see in this story? If so tell me and I will write it in. 


	47. do dee dum sorry title sucks wait no i'm...

A/N: hmm Lysander at shire high? I like. Does anyone else like that idea? This will be short since I have to do homework. I hate homework but I have to get some scholarships, so I must do my work.  
  
  
  
Afteryule 6  
  
"this is a life and death situation here people" I sigh knowing that this could end badly. "we have to make a choice.what movie are we going to watch American pie 2 or blade 2?"  
  
"American pie!! There's some tits in it!" cries Eomer.  
  
Pippin turns to him in awe. "you get to see the tits?"  
  
Eomer pats him on the shoulder. "yes you do and they even make out"  
  
Pippin turns to me. "lets watch that movie."  
  
"hell no! I'm not watching two chicks screwing around with each other. Besides, guys make out in the movie to" Eowyn informs us all.  
  
Oh yeah, Eowyn is all better now, thank Valor.  
  
Pippin gets a disgusted look on his face. In an instant everyone is arguing about what movie to watch. Me? I'm not involved, instead I start looking through some of the other movies. Then I come upon it. " we so have to watch this!" I yell.  
  
Everyone stops to look at the movie I have. "oh yeah, sure" and other saying like that are said.  
  
I pop in the movie and go sit back down in-between Pippin and Frodo.  
  
"this is a scary movie isn't it?" asks Pippin.  
  
"oh yes Pip, it is"  
  
"hey I think there's naked chicks in this one to" Eomer informs us.  
  
The sexual tension suddenly sky rockets. I get up and sit be Legolas, because he's the only guy that single in this room I can trust.  
  
"so what movie are we watching?" he asks.  
  
"Dracula" I tell him and give a little laugh.  
  
"and there is naked chicks in this movie?" he asks.  
  
I just can't get away from the pervs can I?  
  
"I can't remember so shut up and watch it."  
  
Someone goes and shuts off the lights and suddenly there are blankets that are passed around. Hmm I wonder why?  
  
Arwen passes Legolas one, but not me.  
  
"where's my blanket?" I whine.  
  
She smiles at me." sorry no more, but you can always share with someone."  
  
"you can share with me" says Legolas.  
  
I sigh and grab some blanket to wrap around me.  
  
"oh and all you guys better not jerk off and if you do I will know!" I tell them.  
  
Seriously I will, it's built into my guy radar. I really hope Legolas doesn't do anything because I'm sitting with him.  
  
A/N: told you it would be short. So does anyone think that the sharing blanket this was set up? Heh, heh, heh. 


	48. can anything go right?

Afteryule 10  
  
Someone climbs into my bed during my Saturday afternoon nap.  
  
"hey there beautiful" the person whispers seductively into my ear.  
  
I smile thinking it's Legolas, since he is the only one in our apartment. "I'm sleeping" I tell him.  
  
He wraps his arm around my waist and snuggles up to me. I roll over to make him leave me alone and let out a scream. I jump out of my bed and hit the wall.  
  
"what is it?" yells Legolas coming into my room.  
  
I point to the man on my bed. "he- he, CUDDLED UP TO ME"  
  
Legolas looks at the guy gritting his teeth, then turns to me. "sorry I should have told you he was here. Lysander why did you have to bug her?"  
  
Lysander shrugs then gets off my bed and leaves the room laughing.  
  
"is he visiting? Why would he visit? We just saw him. And he couldn't miss you since you two don't get along." I ramble on.  
  
Legolas rubs the back of his neck and gives off a little laugh. "funny story you see, umm he found out about this school and thought it was great, so he is umm.going here now" he finishes the last bit in a hurry..  
  
I don't think that's a funny story, a funny story would be Lysander falling into horse shit. Heh, heh, heh, that would be so funny.erm yeah so any ways, I'm not happy. It creeps me out that he would come lie in my bed, and here I was thinking it was Legolas or something.  
  
"well at least he won't be staying here" I say.  
  
Legolas gives a nervous laugh. "yeah about that."  
  
  
  
Afteryule 14  
  
"I'm am totally freaking out" I confess. "I mean he is always there, when I come out of the shower, when I leave my room, when I come in and every fucking where!!!"  
  
Arwen buzzes around the room dusting and cleaning stuff. She is a fucking house wife, for fucks sake! When I'm in a serious relationship it's more like pass the playstation controller rather then, pass the mop.  
  
"well you have to expect that, he does live in there to" she says as she comes by with the duster.  
  
I grab the duster from her and fling it across the room. "quit cleaning your not married yet" I growl.  
  
She sits down and gets that in-love look in her eyes. "but if we were it would be perfect. You of course would have to be my maid of honor. I would have a white dress with a long train and."  
  
"shut up for fucks sake! You make me jealous, here I am nowhere near a relationship and your already thinking of marriage. And we haven't even graduated yet.life in so unfair." I sigh with my loneliness.  
  
Arwen pats my shoulder. "it's closer than you think, if only you would open your eyes"  
  
What the hell is that supposed to mean? What happened to the Arwen who tripped when she saw Aragorn? (A/N: in the first chapter I think) Now she's all wise and shit.  
  
She ushers me out soon after, so she can finish her cleaning. Arg women, they make me so mad. Wait I'm a women to, but I don't clean very much.  
  
When I step out there's Lysander. "hey beautiful" he says.  
  
"AHHH!" I scream and take off down the hall.  
  
In the lower halls I take out some juniors as well. It's there fault they didn't see me the crazed senior in the first place.  
  
I don't stop running until I'm in the woods. I lean against a tree to catch my breath, it's at that time I realize that there is something growling. I turn around to look and I see a big giant worg.  
  
How come whenever I have a crappy day, everything always goes wrong. It's never just one thing that goes wrong it's everything.  
  
I scramble up the tree but the worg catches me and drags me to the ground. I scream as it bites into my side and rips a hole. Searching around I find a tree branch and start beating the thing senseless. It lets go of me, which gives me enough time to climb the tree.  
  
I climb up thirty feet until I feel safe. At the bottom the worg desperately tries to climb the tree. I figure I can wait this thing out, I'm a strong person. Ouch my side hurt, but I can wait this out.  
  
Oh my Valor I'm bleeding like crazy, I can't wait this out, I'm going to die. I really wish I had a whistle. Nobody would hear me if I called out. I'm going to die.  
  
A/N: I needed some gore. I all ready typed up the other chapter so you better give me lots of reviews, so then I'll post it. 


	49. attack of thw worg, gory chapter and act...

Afteryule 14  
  
Even though nobody can here me I'm screaming my lungs out.  
  
"BIG WORG OVERHERE, AND I'M BLEEDING TO DEATH. HELP ME!!!!!!!!"  
  
I am seriously to young to die, I still have to go to college and umm.be a house wife? Oh my Valor I'm going delirious, I can't think right.  
  
I look down and see the worg is gone, so I look around some more and listen really closely. Hmm? It must of gone, but it will be back. I have to make my break now.  
  
I climb down and as soon as I hit the ground I take off at a run. It's dark out now, but I know what way I came. A few minutes later I hear crashing behind me. I run at full speed, but my side hurts so much now.  
  
Two seconds later I emerge onto the school lawn. I give my last burst of strength and run to the nearest building, which is the dorms. I crash into the doors and go flying in. I hit the floor but get back up and lock the doors. The worg crashes into the glass cracking it. I run off down the hall banging on the first doors.  
  
"SOMEONE OPEN UP A WORG IS TRYING TO GET IN"  
  
a few doors open and I push myself through the first one. As soon as I do that, a crash erupts and the worg comes into the hall. The people whose room I went into push me out of the way and slam the door and lock it. I hear many other doors slam closed and lock as well.  
  
I collapse the ground as the two girls around me start freaking out.  
  
"your bleeding everywhere! What should we do?" one asks me.  
  
"call the school building" I tell them and one races to the phone.  
  
The other one grabs a towel and hands it to me to hold to my side. Outside I hear the worg slamming against a door then a crack as it breaks open.  
  
My eyes widen, when I hear a girl scream. I look at the girl who gave me the towel and I realize they are both about 13. I jump up and get the door unlocked and run out into the hall.  
  
I follow the screaming, which is only a few doors down. I come into the room and see the girl who is screaming, backed into a corner with the worg advancing.  
  
I run foreword with my towel in hand and jump on the worgs back. I put my towel around it's neck and strangle it.  
  
"get out!" I yell at the girl.  
  
She runs past me and the worg nips her arm. I pull the towel tighter and cut off its air supply. Instantly it starts to thrash around, trying to throw me off.  
  
With no success it rams its self, me included, into the wall. My head hits the wall and I let go and slump to the wall. I try to get up but the worg pins me down and gets ready to bite into my throat.  
  
The worg mouth comes closer and it opens its mouth. Just before it bites me it lets out a howl of pain and collapses on top of me.  
  
Its weight is lifted off of me by two men. I just lie there staring up at the men.  
  
Another man comes over and takes a look at me. "what's your name?" he asks.  
  
I try to tell him, but I can't move.  
  
"she's in shock" he says then gets up." Get me a stretcher in here now!" he commands.  
  
Slowly I start feeling tired and want to go to sleep, but the man slaps me lightly to keep me awake.  
  
"stay awake now" he tells me.  
  
I try to, but my tiredness overtakes me and I fall into a nice, deep sleep. 


	50. super short, but i'm busy

Afteryule 20  
  
so I'm hooked up to some sort of machine? And it's beeping? I'll just take this off.BBBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPP.  
  
"DAMNIT!" SMASH!  
  
"oh shit.I think I broke it" I say.  
  
So appently I'm in the hospital, but I'm alive so that's good.  
  
I get out of bed and find my clothes and put them on. Looks like someone brought me my stuff, which is good.  
  
I go out of my room and head for the front doors.  
  
"Li! Your O.K.!" I hear someone cry, then I hear many others gasp.  
  
Someone hugs me gently from behind and I turn to see Legolas.  
  
I give him a quick hug, then everyone else comes for hugs as well.  
  
"you should still be in your room miss" says a nurse who is nearby.  
  
"me?" I say trying to act innocent, but it doesn't work since she makes me go back to my room.  
  
  
  
Legolas's pov  
  
I swear my heart jumped to my throat when I saw her walk out. I quickly went to hug her and I wanted to hold onto her forever I hate that nurse that sent her back to her room.  
  
As we walk out to return to school for some sleep Aragorn pats me on the back. "she'll be back soon, don't you worry about it." he says.  
  
That's the least of my worries. For the past few days I've been a complete wreak. We all thought she was going to die or something.  
  
When I found out she had been attacked I locked myself in my room and cried and when I went to see her in the hospital I had to leave to throw up.  
  
I don't understand how she can smile. she always gets in hurt in some way, yet she stays happy. Maybe that's part of the reason I love her. 


	51. finally the truth

Afteryule 24  
  
"so you and Diamond are pretty serious huh?" I ask.  
  
Frodo nodes with a huge smile on his face. "yeah.you know what? I think I love her, no I do love her!"  
  
"that's so great!" I exclaim.  
  
Frodo puts down the deck of cards we were playing with. "I'm going to tell her that, right now" he jumps up and starts to run off.  
  
"hey Frodo! good luck to you" I shout out to him.  
  
He turns to me and waves then runs off again. I sit there for a moment watching the room. Many people buzz by, but the front entrance is always busy.  
  
"hey you" says Aragorn as he flops down in a hair across for me.  
  
I give him a little wave. "what's up?"  
  
He shrugs. "party tomorrow night, but it sounds boring"  
  
I smile. My friends have been doing this since I've gotten back from the hospital. Any time something interesting happens they play it off as boring since I can't go.  
  
"I'm sure. You should go, that way when you tell me about it I can pretend I was there" I tell him. "oh and if there are any hot guys there, give them my number" I add in.  
  
Aragorn's smile drops a few notches.  
  
"uh oh what's that look for?" I ask.  
  
He leans forward. "look Li, you don't need other guys, you have one right in front of your face."  
  
I leap up, totally shocked. "what about Arwen?" I cry.  
  
Aragorn gets a confused look on his face. "she's been wanting to tell you thing forever"  
  
My mouth falls open at his answer. "she knows? And she wants me to know? Well I'm sorry, but I don't do that sort of thing!"  
  
Aragorn shakes his head. "what are you talking about? Sure you would, you just need it to sink in"  
  
I swear my mouth hangs open even more. " I could never do that to my best friend"  
  
"Legolas wants it to happen so bad though, you can't break his heart! You can't and you won't because I won't let you!"  
  
I lean forward. "Legolas? What does he have to do with this?"  
  
Aragorn jumps up. "what do you mean by that? He has everything to do about this! He's the guy that's in love with you!"  
  
I leap up "what did you just say?"  
  
Aragorn looks around for a second, then gently pushes me back into my seat. "didn't you get that from the start?"  
  
I shake my head. "no I understood, that you were implying that we should be together and that Arwen was O.K. with that"  
  
Aragorn sits back down, then starts to laugh.  
  
"what's so funny?" I cry.  
  
He slowly stops laughing. "that's not what I was saying, sorry you thought that. I guess it makes sense that you would think that, but did you have to put me down so harshly?"  
  
I lean forward and smack his arm. "get to the point about Legolas, I want to know everything."  
  
Aragorn sighs then leans back in his chair. " he's liked you for a awhile and when you were with Richard it crushed him. Why do you think he hasn't gone out with anyone this year?"  
  
I shrug. "I thought he liked someone, he told me he liked someone."  
  
Aragorn gives a little laugh. "that someone is you. just that way he looks at you and talks about you it's so romantic in girly terms. Well that's what Arwen tells me. Any ways when you got hurt, he was crying and he wished he was there to save you. you just never noticed all this time, but he does love you"  
  
Somewhere in the middle I had put my hand to my mouth. I really can't think of any thing to say right now. it's really too shocking.  
  
"well?" Aragorn asks.  
  
"I really don't know what to say" I whisper.  
  
"hey what are you to talking about?"  
  
I turn to the person and my breath stops. Legolas. 


	52. stop the dirty thoughts

A/N: you think it's over soon? They still have to finish school off.  
  
  
  
Same day  
  
"Legolas! What are you doing here? Oh yeah you go to school here" I start to laugh nervously, then look at my invisible watch. "wow look at the time, I have to.umm.do stuff" I finish lamely then race off before he can say anything.  
  
Arwen jumps up as I slam the door and collapse against it gasping for breath. "Li did you run all the way up here? You know you shouldn't do that in your condition!" she scolds me.  
  
I jump away from the door then turn around and lock it. I go over to the couch to sit by Arwen. "O.K. we really need to talk and you have to tell me the truth about it promise?"  
  
Arwen nods. "O.K. what do you want to know? It's not any thing about me is it?"  
  
I frown and shake my head. "no, why is there something I should know?"  
  
Arwen shakes her head rapidly. "no nothing at all"  
  
Yeah right, when you do that everyone knows a person is lying. But I talk to her about that later right now I have to find out if what Aragorn said is true.  
  
"well today has been a strange day. Aragorn told me something that has been going on for awhile. It kind of scares me and I'm not sure if I like it or not, but Aragorn told me that Legolas likes me, is this true?"  
  
Arwen smiles. "it's about time. I've been hinting it to you. Li don't be scared, love is a good thing. Just look at me and Aragorn, we are so happy together."  
  
I snap my fingers to get her attention. "there's a bit of a difference with this. You see I'm not sure if I like Legolas that way and it's.weird."  
  
Arwen stands up then pats my shoulder. "give it time, then it won't be so weird."  
  
I sigh then get up and go to the door. "Aragorn also told me about that party this weekend and I'm going stitches or not."  
  
Afteryule 28  
  
Another drunken party, only that I'm not drunk this time. In fact I'm standing in the middle of a hall contemplating my thoughts. These past few days have been weird, but I'm getting used to the fact that Legolas is in love with me.  
  
What are my thoughts about it? I'm still saying I'm not sure. O.K., O.K. so I used to like him in grade 8, but there's a big difference.he didn't know about it.  
  
"Li I'm surprised to see you here"  
  
I turn to see snotty old Cassie. Just for the hell of it I almost want to yell out' Legolas loves me', but then he would know I know and something could happen. Also Cassie might fight and I think I would lose in this state.  
  
"yeah well I couldn't let my friends come here without me. I have to save them from bitches and hoes." I say and smile evilly.  
  
Cassie seems to get the underlying message as she smirks at me. Well Legolas loves me not you bitch. O.K. I'm starting to feel good about that, maybe I should go kiss him. Arg dirty thought out of my head now. O.K. it's not really dirty, but when it's your best friend it is.  
  
"where are all your friends now?" she asks and looks around.  
  
"I think you mean where's Legolas don't you?" I smile sweetly at her.  
  
"oh Li you really crack me up. You know I could have him if I wanted."  
  
Must stop urge to tell her truth about Legolas, must stop the urge!  
  
"even if you came into his room after he watched a dozen porn movies and offered to let him reenact the porn, he would turn you down." I tell her. Now if I did that, Aaaaaahhhhhhh dirty thought be gone.  
  
Cassie just stands there and glares at me. "well if we are finished here, I have to find my Legolas." I go off using my best 'I am sexier than you are' walk.  
  
I go into the living room and spot Legolas, who in turn rushes to my side. "Where have you been?" he asks.  
  
I shrug. "around." He has the bluest eyes I've ever seen and the best.not again!  
  
"Li what are you doing?"  
  
I whip my eyes up to look at his. Jesus I was just checking him out and he was watching.  
  
"I like your clothes" I say dumbly.  
  
He just starts laughing. "I'm sure you do, since you've seen them before and all."  
  
"well I do like them." I puff out my chest and put my hands on my hips.  
  
I think I'm going insane, or Legolas keeps getting hotter every second. Must not pounce on him, must not pounce on him, must not pounce on him.  
  
I spring forward and give him a hug. Hey it's better then nothing right? Instantly I feel his arms around me, and it makes me all warm and fuzzy inside. Ha , ha no! O.K. maybe a little, just a tiny bit.  
  
Holy shit on a stick in the middle of a naked dance during the trial of a witch who is screaming vengeance on us all, I think I like Legolas!  
  
A/N: great way to end it right? Ohh Halloween is soon! I'm going to be a pixie. That is so sad, I'm 17 and still go trick or treating. Oh well it's love for the candy. Me and my friend are telling everyone else we are going drinking so they won't laugh at us. Well we will be after, so it's not a total lie.  
  
READ VERY IMPORTANT- out of curiosity does anyone want a sequel if you do just say pixies are cool! 


	53. i suck at seducing

A/N: O.K. I'll make a sequel. Hmm.I'll have to start planning.  
  
  
  
Solomath 3  
  
Mmm, smells so good. Want to eat it.  
  
"Li are you smelling my clothes?"  
  
I spin around and see Legolas is back from his shower, all wet and only in a towel. "umm.I.umm.I was seeing if it was clean and it is, so here." I pass it to him and try to slip out the door.  
  
"but it was folded on my bed." He says.  
  
Oops! "was it? oh well, I thought it might be dirty, well I'm going now" I go out the door and quickly run to my room.  
  
"so what was all that about love?" asks Lysander from my bed.  
  
"oh nothing, now get out of my room" I tell him and go to my closet.  
  
"quit your lying, it doesn't make you look good."  
  
I jump out my closet and grab him. I push him out the door then yell out to Legolas. "I found your cousin trying on my bra's, I think he's twisted."  
  
"really? That's the second time then" he yells back.  
  
Second time? I look down as Lysander who is on the floor, then give him a swift kick in the ass.  
  
"AHHH! MY FUCKING ASS, YOU BITCH." He screams at me.  
  
"Lysander your such a bitch" Legolas calls from his room. A minute later, he pops out ready for school.  
  
"Legolas help me pick out some clothes."  
  
He follows me into my bedroom, right where I want him. Heh, heh, heh. He goes into my closet and comes out. "here, these should do it" he throws me the clothes then walks out my room.  
  
O.K., that was not supposed to happen like that. You see he was supposed to stay longer than that, then I was supposed to kiss him and he would kiss me back. After that wonderful kiss he was supposed to confess his undying love for me and me the same.  
  
"frowns don't do your face any good" Lysander says from my door. "shut up dick smack" I say then slam the door in his face.  
  
"SON OF A BITCH, YOU GAVE ME A BLEEDING NOSE"  
  
Today is just not his lucky day, oh well it's his fault he woke up this morning. I put on the clothes Legolas picked out for me. Not bad, he certainly has taste for a man.  
  
Soon I'm in the hall going for class thinking of other ways to seduce Legolas. Think I should try the old damsel in distress? Probably not, I doubt he would even believe it.  
  
Legolas comes around the corner. "hey Li! I think you need this" he gives me a piece of paper.  
  
I look at it and see it's a new schedule. Right on new semester. Lets see, it goes like this.  
  
1-Art 2-Movie Arts 3-Spare 4-Spare 5-Advanced Acting 6-Avanced horse care and riding.  
  
This is going to be such a fun semester!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(a/n: sorry I went crazy for a second.)  
  
A/N: but that is all for now, cause I just got a call and I have to make dinner for the family, so I'll have to write more next time. Man I wish I had classes like that. All I have is the 2 spares and acting! 


	54. finally

Solomath 5  
  
"O.K. so I like him and I keep trying to seduce him, but it doesn't seem to be working. So what shall I do?" I ask.  
  
Diamond laughs at me. "it would be easy if you just told him how you felt. He likes you to, so it should be easy."  
  
"easy for you to say" I mumble.  
  
"hey you asked for our help" Scolds Rosie.  
  
I think the Hobbits are conspiring against me.  
  
"well I'm not like that, I can't just tell people that. I have to show him by seducing, it's how I work." I explain.  
  
I usually don't tell people I like them, I just kiss them or something. I know it sounds weird, but that way is comfortable for me.  
  
"well just do what you do, because here he comes.with Cassie following behind him" Diamond informs me.  
  
I spin around and see him coming down the hall with her tagging along.  
  
"oh no she doesn't" I say.  
  
Rosie hops in front of me and puts her hand on my arm. "don't do anything in front of her or he will think your joking. Just say you want to talk to him, then do your thing."  
  
I smile down at her, then take off to where Legolas is.  
  
"hey Legolas! So, umm.we need to talk" I say as I come up to him.  
  
Cassie glares at me, but I ignore her, since I have no time to exchange insults.  
  
"O.K. Do you want to go somewhere?" he asks.  
  
I grab his hand and take him away outside, to the side of the building.  
  
"O.K. so you have to realize this may take some time to get out, so bare with me" I tell him.  
  
He just nods an urges me to go on.  
  
"well awhile ago I found out something and it was totally weird at first. A few days later I realized I really liked it and now can't stop thinking about it and it drives me crazy. I try so hard to have it but I always screw up and it slips away do you follow?"  
  
Legolas frowns at me and looks away for a second. "I kind of do, but I'm not sure I'm liking it."  
  
What?! Oh please don't make him be over me. this is totally not the time for this. "You can't not like it, from what I've heard you want it very much"  
  
Legolas frowns again, but keeps looking at me. "now I'm lost, I don't know how I could like this and I don't see how you could either. It's Lysander, you hate him, I hate him. How could that change? You were kicking him two days ago and now you have a crush on him?"  
  
I smack his arm. " What the hell are you talking about? I don't like him, I like you!" I quickly clamp my hand over my mouth as Legolas stares in shock.  
  
"what did you say? he asks after some very long seconds.  
  
"I like you" I say barley audible.  
  
"you like me? he says sounding amazed.  
  
This time I just nod and look at the ground. Next thing I know he pushes me against the wall and his lips capture mine. A few wonderful minutes later he pulls away and looks me in the eye. "I've been wanting to do that for a very long time."  
  
I smile weakly at him. "then do it again."  
  
He smiles back at me as he leans in again.  
  
A/N: you finally got what you wanted. Now review dammit! I better get lots to since you all wanted this. 


	55. movies and horses

A/N: ha ha I almost cried when I read the reviews for chapter 54, they were so nice and energetic. Well not cry, but hey it makes it sound better. It has been so hard to write the other chapters and not have them together. that chapter was my release and now I can write kissy scenes!! And cuddly ones to, there were cuddly ones before but now it will be special cuddly ones.!  
  
  
  
Solomath 10  
  
So me and Legolas together, is it weird? Hell no! I'm loving every day of it. yeah, yeah so we have only been going out for 5 days, but they have been the best days ever. He totally treats me like a Queen and we don't have any of that first stuff like getting to know each other. We can just jump into the serious stuff, like sex. No, we haven't done that yet.  
  
"stop it!" yells Arwen.  
  
"what?!" I ask her. I think she's on something.  
  
She gives me this little glare and purses her lips. "that stupid dreaming look you have"  
  
Me? dreamy look? Heh, heh, heh I probably do. "you once had it, let me have it now"  
  
The door opens to Arwen's apartment and Aragorn and Legolas come in. Ahh Legolas.I have so been missing out all these years.  
  
He comes and sits by me and I immediately sit on his lap and give him a kiss. (A/n: I'm so finding a way to middle earth and I'm going to do that, then have wild sex with him(authors other personality: don't mind her, she's been watching lotr again) hey shut up!(well it's true, maybe you should start writing again)oh shit sorry)  
  
"I'm guessing you missed me?" he asks.  
  
I nod slowly. "yeah"  
  
He gives me a kiss, but we get interrupted by Aragorn.  
  
"come on you guys, we don't want to watch you two make out"  
  
We look over at him, then back at each other. "wanna go to your room?" he asks.  
  
"lets go" I say and jump up.  
  
"hey, get back here" yells Arwen.  
  
I turn around to face her.  
  
"we are going to Pippin room to watch movies, remember" she reminds me.  
  
I smack my hand to my forehead. How could I forget that.  
  
"right, right. We should go then huh?" I say.  
  
Arwen and Aragorn get up and go to the door. Legolas grabs a blanket off their couch and we leave to.  
  
A scream ripped through the air and Legolas and I jumped. Then followed the sound of laughter.  
  
"I didn't even think you guys could hear underneath that blanket" someone called out."  
  
"I don't think they even know what the movie is"  
  
I just ignore them, while Legolas tries to guess the movie.  
  
Solomath 11  
  
"Iliana can we see you do one more jump please?" asks Glorfindel.  
  
Oh yeah he's my riding teacher, lucky me huh?  
  
I take my horse Azur around once more and make the jump. He better not complain because I know I did that perfectly.  
  
"excellent Iliana. Now did you all see the height on that? I want you to get that high." He says.  
  
He just complemented me? *pinch* I guess I'm not in a dream.  
  
Glorfindel comes up to me and my horse and he looks like he's in a good mood. "Iliana, I need a favor of you"  
  
I stare at him for a second then ask him what he wants.  
  
"I have a junior class after this and I was hoping you could help with some demonstrations. I know you have a spare and there would be some bonus marks for it." he explains to me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"O.K. class watch how she sits while trotting. I notice a lot of you having a death grip and slouch over. Watch how Iliana rides with ease." Glorfindel tells his little grade 8's.  
  
(A/N: yes some high school's have grade 8's. like mine does. It drove me insane last year but they were snotty little people)  
  
Glorfindel gives me the signal and I gently squeeze Azur's sides with my legs. He gives off a little sound then starts walking. I squeeze tighter and he begins to trot.  
  
"good, good. Now watch her posture" Glorfindel tells his students.  
  
Shire high is big on horse riding, we even go in big competitions in Gondor. The class we have is pre-novice. These kids have barley ridden a horse before. In horse back riding we have eleven levels.  
  
Pre-novice. Novice 1 Novice 2 Novice 3 Novice 4 Intermediate 1 Intermediate 2 Intermediate 3 Advanced 1 Advanced 2 Leadership  
  
This year I'm in Advanced 2. When I go away to University next year I will take a leadership course then I'll be an expert horse woman. Then I'll give riding lessons to people and give tours, well maybe.  
  
I ride back to where Glorfindel is. "Iliana how would you like to help me by peer tutoring this class?" he asks.  
  
Me peer tutor? But my spare.  
  
"I can see that you can drop a class if you would like so you can have another spare" he adds in.  
  
"awesome, that would be great." I tell him. Really it would, I like to teach riding.  
  
"good, I'll talk to Elrond after class.what class would you like to drop?"  
  
I have to think for a moment."movie arts" I say. I know I have it with Legolas, but I see him lots anyway. Besides I have a spare with him.  
  
I do a few more examples for the kids then we get to leave because class is over. And now I get to go see Legolas. ^^ 


	56. movie break

Solomath 17  
  
"attention all seniors please report to the cafeteria immediately" says Elrond over the intercom.  
  
"I wonder what this is about" Legolas says as we leave the class room.  
  
I can only shrug. He takes my hand and starts pulling me down the hall. He obviously wants a good seat. O.K. so do I, but who doesn't. we get a seat in the back and save seats for everyone. Arwen sits on my other side, since Legolas is on the other.  
  
Cassie comes in and gives me one hard glare, but can you blame her? I stole her man. Well he wasn't her man, but still, she wanted him. Legolas doesn't seem to notice her and pulls me close to him for a quick kiss. I try to pull back I really do, but in the end I end up playing tonsil hockey with him.  
  
"your so touchy" I say as I playfully push him back.  
  
"can you blame me?"  
  
I guess I can't, since I can't help it easier. But since I never blame myself, since I'm always right, he's the one who does the bad deed.  
  
Elrond walks up the mike and clears his throat to get everyone's attention. "afternoon all of you. Well since you have been so good this year, we have decided to give you all a break from your hard classes."  
  
I have to laugh at that one, I really do.  
  
"now if Iliana would be quiet back there maybe I could tell you what's in store for you" he continues.  
  
Tons of people turn around and shush me and Legolas covers my mouth with his hand.  
  
"it's all under control here Elrond" Legolas yells back to him,  
  
"thank you Legolas. Now we have decided to give you a movie day and we are showing (insert favorite movie)." Elrond finishes.  
  
The whole grad class erupts in cheers as Elrond exits the stage and the lights are turned off.  
  
"I hope this movie is good" I tell Legolas.  
  
"who cares about the movie! The lights are off and we aren't in class" he whispers to me.  
  
I elbow him in the side. "I'm watching this, but I'll cuddle up to you I guess"  
  
"you guess?! You should be begging to cuddle with me" he retorts.  
  
I lean over and whisper something into his ear. (leave it to your imagination)  
  
"so yeah, this movie huh? It should be good" he says as I lean into his shoulder and he wraps his arms around me. 


	57. confused

Solomath 20  
  
"what was that?" I scream over the loud noise.  
  
Arwen says something back to me, but I can't hear her over the loud music. Tonight is a girls night. We decided to go to a club in the town next to ours. Beaming our fake id's we got in no problem.  
  
We is, Arwen, Rosie, Diamond, Eowyn and me. Just us girls and our drinks and the guys who come around and hit on us. To bad for them, but we all have boyfriends. I guess it's lucky for us to since some of them are so nasty.  
  
Well for tonight I've taken the role of the bodyguard, so if a guy doesn't go away I get in his face. Lucky for me there's no elf males in here, so I can take all the human boys. But so far it's been good. The music finally dies down and we are able to chat.  
  
"so how are you ladies tonight?" asks a voice.  
  
We all look up to see a guy who has come up to us about fifty times. The girls start to talk, but I tell them to be quiet so I can talk to this nice young man. To show him who he is dealing with I put my hair behind his ears.  
  
"listen buddy, you've already bugged us enough, so why don't you get out of here and save yourself some trouble." I tell him flatly. I know, I know, it's quite the manly thing to say, so I'm going have to fill some manly mans shoes.  
  
The guys glares at me, then continues in a nice matter. "I was just struck by all your beauty, and I feel I won't be able to leave you alone until I have your numbers."  
  
I feel my anger rising and Arwen touches my arm, telling me to simmer down. How can I? I know I'm acting like a jealous boyfriend or some shit like that, but this guy is slimy.  
  
I stand up ignoring Arwen and lean over the table to stare him straight in the eye. "just leave us alone or else!"  
  
This guy merely smirks at me. "or else what? Your going to hurt me? I don't think so after all your just a woman".  
  
Well that does it. I look around the table and everyone gives me the look of 'kick this pansy ass bitch in the balls'.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"and next time I'm going to whip your ass with a big old belt" I yell to the scurrying figure, who happens to be holding onto his very sore balls.  
  
Some guys pat me on the back and congratulate me on a job well done. Well points for me because none of the guys are hitting on me or my friends now. they think of me as one of the guys. Well it's about fucking time. I deserve that kind of recognition.  
  
I see some shadows around a corner, but when I turn my head it's gone. Curious I silently go around the corner and see a group of guys.  
  
"what the hell are you guys doing here?" I yell at them.  
  
Surprised they all jump up and whirl around to face me. They try to hide themselves by pulling their hoods on tighter.  
  
"Legolas, Aragorn, Faramir, Sam and Frodo, tell me why you are here?" I ask.  
  
Can't they leave us alone for one fucking night? I mean, it's not like we are fooling around with other guys. For fuck sakes I just beat the shit out of one guy making advances.  
  
"we didn't know you were here" Legolas says and takes off his hood. The others follow his action.  
  
"bull shit Legolas. Why are you here? This is a girls night out. And if you guys are checking up on us, we are going to be so pissed. I hope you saw what I did to the guy, because then you will have seen what I do when I'm pissed off." I yell at them.  
  
They all step back a few steps as I advance towards them. I'm pretty sure I look like a fire ball of rage right now. I am so fucking mad.  
  
"honey we just missed you guys that's all. We hated being alone. We tried to have a guys night, but we can't seem to have fun without you guys." Legolas tells me.  
  
I don't know if I should believe him or not. I look at them all and I see the smiles plastered on their faces and I know he's lying.  
  
"Legolas Greenleaf do not try to tell me that you guys can't have fun without us. Your just jealous because we are alone in a bar with a bunch of guys." I scream out.  
  
I see all their eyes bulge out at the words alone and guys. I guess I shouldn't have said that.  
  
"what do you mean alone? That's why you wanted to come here?" Legolas explodes.  
  
The others push past me and go around the corner to go inside I presume. I try to avoid Legolas's gaze because I'm sure he is totally pissed. Wait a minute shouldn't I be pissed too? After all they were spying on us.  
  
I look him dead in the eye and give him a look. "we didn't do anything, in fact guys kept hitting on us, but we were turning them down. Besides you guys came to spy, so don't you even start with me."  
  
Legolas throws his arms in the air and yells out his frustration. "We got lonely that's all and we didn't want to think about guys hitting on you, that's why we came." He looks me in the eye, but doesn't look as mad. "we just had to come protect our women.I mean our masters" he finishes lamely.  
  
He looks at me with a stupid smile on his face and how can I stay mad. I walk over to him and give him a small hug. "whatever.lets go inside."  
  
We walk in holding hands and some guys yell out to me about beating the shit out of that guy. Some still cheer me on. Legolas grips my hand tighter. We get to our table and see that everyone is already there and nobody seems pissed off. Legolas sits down in a booth and I climb in beside him.  
  
"so you two made up already?" asks Aragorn.  
  
I flip him the finger and he just laughs at me. A waiter comes over and we order a round of beer, but no before he ass us for I.D. Arwen gives hers and the waiter goes off to grab it.  
  
Legolas has a look around, then seems to relax as he takes me hand in his. I give it a pat and kiss his neck. I swear he is so damn high strung, but I'm happy, so that's all that matters.  
  
I look over and see Eowyn and Faramir making out already. Fuck we are in public. Guess I shouldn't say that, Legolas and I get frisky sometimes to. Surprisingly he's still a virgin, I've been holding out. But after being with Richard I guess I'm a little more careful with my relationships.  
  
I know I like Legolas, but do I love him? I know he loves me. it's confusing. I hate being confused it makes me question are relationship. I don't let him know what I think about this matter, because I don't want to hurt him.  
  
I sigh and look across the table to Arwen, who is looking at me. Sometimes it's as I she knows I'm having doubts about something. I give her a smile and turn back to Legolas who is laughing away at something Frodo is saying. I think I'm going to have to talk to Arwen about this. 


	58. bullshit ch plus author's note that's im...

Solomath 22  
  
"I'm nervous" Rosie admits.  
  
"nervous? Come on just open it!" I urge her.  
  
"but what if I'm not excepted?" her big brown eyes look sad.  
  
I sigh and look over at the big pile of College and University envelopes. "I'm sure you will" I look down at the two envelopes in my hand.  
  
Our friends come bursting through Rosie door and flop down around the living room. Legolas sits by me, but not before giving me a quick peck on the cheek.  
  
"O.K. who starts first?" he asks. Nobody answers him. "fine then, I will"  
  
He goes in for the kill and grabs the University of Rivendell envelope. He slowly opens it and I get the urge to rip it out of his hands. He finally opens it, then gets a sad look on his face. We all wait for him to tell us the bad news. Instead he jumps up and yells "I got accepted".  
  
I go next and see I got accepted to Rivendell as well, yay for me. Everyone else finds they got accepted to their college or university as well. Well come on, we may do some fucked up shit, but we are good students.  
  
I go to open my Shire college envelope for fun, so everyone waits for me. I open it and read the words. NOT ACCEPTED.  
  
"what the fuck?!" I yell and jump up.  
  
Legolas grabs the paper from my hands and reads it, followed by laughter. Everyone grabs at it, but I take it back. Legolas meanwhile is rolling around on the floor looking like an idiot. Jeez I sure can pick them huh?  
  
"they didn't accept me, the easiest college in the whole world didn't accept me" I cry out.  
  
Everyone stares at me or a moment then burst out laughing. "oh just laugh, all of you, because it's just fucking hilarious" I yell at the rolling bodies.  
  
Frustrated I run out of the room and into the hall, where I can't hear them. O.K., so maybe I can hear them. I decide to go for a walk all the way to my room, where I will throw myself onto my bed and cry like a little bitch.  
  
I slowly make my way up there, then sloth into my room and close the door. I collapse face first onto my bed, but the world is against me today so of course I bounce back up and off my bed.  
  
"um are you O.K.?" I hear Legolas's voice ask.  
  
Damn he followed me up here.hmm I wonder if he brought some comfort food? "not really" I mutter.  
  
I here him close the door, then I feel him sitting next to me. His arms circle around me and put me in his lap. I don't cry, but I cuddle into his lap. "I can't believe I didn't get accepted to that damn school. It's easy to get in and stuff" I complain.  
  
"you got into Rivendell, so you can't be dumb or something like that. Besides you don't need that school." He tells me.  
  
I guess that's true, but I needed another college in case I have a fall out with Legolas or something.  
  
A/N:arg I am trying so hard to write something and this is the shit I come up with!!!!!!!!!!!! If you can't tell I'm having major writers block and I need your help. Give me suggestions of what you want please. Give me tons of ideas to fuel my brain!!!!!!!!!!!! GIVE ME IDEAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OR YOU MIGHT END UP WITH MORE OF THIS SHIT. 


	59. my own secret

A/N: there will be a prom happening soon!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Umm, so yeah. I loved your guys ideas, so I will probably use them. In fact I'm using one of them in this chapter.  
  
  
  
Solomath 27  
  
I can't believe Glorfindel is making me go into town for him. I said I'd be his peer tutor, not his slave. Well apparently he thinks differently. He needs me to pick up a pick for him. I don't see why he can't use someone else's. Well at least I get to ride Azur, to get it.  
  
So back track a couple of days. I still can't believe Shire College didn't accept me. I hate that school and I never wanted to go to it any ways. O.K. now I'm just being stubborn, but can I help it?  
  
Prom is coming around the corner, well at the end of next month, and I still don't have a dress. Not that I've been looking though. I still haven't found a grad dress. My hair is on it's way to being long again. Past my shoulders now, not long before it's back to it's original length again.  
  
I'll go dress shopping with the girls one day. Maybe we'll go out of town or something. Sounds like fun. I'll ask them later, if I think about it.  
  
I see the horse shack, where I'm supposed to pick up this pick. I take Azur and park him out back. I come out in a few minutes and see he's gone.  
  
"umm, O.K. Azur?" I call out.  
  
How the hell did my horse get away? I tied him up, he couldn't of wandered off, now could he? "Azur? You damn horse!" I yell out again.  
  
In the near distance I hear his shrill. I go running after the noise, because if I know that horse, he'll wander off to somewhere else. I come around the corner and halt. I see Azur, but beside him is Richard.  
  
You remember Richard right? That asshole who tried to rape a girl and hit me. the one who should be in jail. "What are you doing here?" I ask.  
  
I go towards him, so I can grab Azur back. "What? No Hi how are you for me?" he says.  
  
Why does this shit always happen to me? Maybe I should go for the truthful approach. "I don't think my boyfriend would approve of that" O.K. so maybe that's just the cowards approach, but hey? Who wouldn't do it.  
  
"Your boyfriend? You have a new one? Who is it?" he sounds surprised.  
  
Should I surprise him anymore? "Legolas" I tell him.  
  
Hmm, maybe that wasn't such a good idea. He looks like he's going to shit a brick. I creep forward and grab Azur away from him and take a few steps back. "Maybe if you hadn't of treated me so bad, this wouldn't of happened Richard. Now I have to go, so if you ever see me again, leave me the fuck alone, or else."  
  
I climb onto Azur's back and get him going off in a canter, before Richard can do anything.  
  
Isn't everyone going to love this? I don't even know if I should tell anyone about this. Legolas would freak out, I know that for sure. So would the girls. And if I told anyone else, they would tell the others. So I guess I can't tell anyone. Guess this is just my own secret I have to keep. 


	60. An announcement

Rethe 4  
  
"Holy shit!" I yell, as a pair of hobbits run past me.   
  
I crane my neck out to watch them and yell curses. "Shit!" I yell, then fall flat on my face.   
  
I look behind me, to see Frodo watching me with his eye's as big as saucers. "Umm hello..." he says and looks away.  
  
Hmm, something must be up, for him to be looking so guilty. "What's up?" I ask as soon as I'm sitting towards him.   
  
"Oh nothing important...but I really need to get Pippin and Merry" he tells me.  
  
I stand up, then help him to his feet. "That's no problem, I'll go grab them" I say, as I run off.  
  
I catch up to them in a few minutes, because hobbits can't run very fast. They have midget legs. (A/N: how did Frodo outrun the wraith in the movie? I will never know)  
  
"Come on Li, put us down" Merry whines.  
  
"Yeah Li, please" says Pippin.  
  
"I can't Frodo wanted to see you really bad. It has to be important or else he wouldn't have knocked me down." I tell them.  
  
I find Frodo in the same spot, so I put the terrible two down. "What is this all about any ways? I think I deserve an explanation."   
  
Merry and Pippin's faces light up and Frodo looks worried. It must be something interesting, or else he wouldn't look like that. After much staring, he finally looks me in the eye. "Promise you won't say anything?" he asks.  
  
"Sure" I tell him. What? Oh like I'm going to say, no damn you I will never tell another soul. Does a dead soul count? Because it's just a dead persons soul right? And they can't tell anyone. Well I guess they could, if they can talk to me. Wait, I don't talk to dead people. I can't see dead people...ha ha. I'm so weird.  
  
He leans towards me, so I take it as a hint that I have to as well. "Sam and Rosie are engaged" he whispers in my ear.  
  
I jump back and stare at him in disbelief. "WHAT?! YOUR FUCKING JOKING AREN'T YOU? YOUR SERIOUS?! OH MY FUCKING GOD! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!!!!!!" I scream.  
  
Some people walking by look at me like I'm some freaking elf screaming in the middle of the hallway. Oh wait I am. "DON'T STARE AT ME!" I yell at them.   
  
"Hey what's that? Are they fingering me?" I ask the boys. "YOU BETTER NOT BE FLIPPING ME THE BIRD. I WILL BREAK YOUR FINGERS. WHAT YOU DON'T THINK I WILL? YOU JUST WAIT! YOU'LL WAKE UP AND I'LL BE THERE BREAKING YOUR FINGERS AND HAVING TOAST!" I scream.   
  
They ignore me and turn around the corner. I turn back to the shocked boys and start bouncing around. "I can't believe it, that's so wonderful" I cry.  
  
"You breaking their fingers?" Merry asks me.  
  
"No, Sam and Rosie, you dumb ass." I say. "I need to tell someone" I start to bounce down the hallway.  
  
"Nobody can know" Frodo tries to tell me, but I keep on bouncing and bouncing and bouncing down the hall, into never never land. Heh, heh, heh, I'm not cracked out just happy for them. 


	61. Dress shopping in Metro town

A/N: sorry I took so long to do this, but life has been keeping me busy.   
  
  
  
Rethe 15  
  
"O.K. so this is looking good!" I say to Frodo.  
  
We look around the gym at all the decorations. For two days we have been setting up for prom and we still have another four days to go. I think I'm starting to hate Prom. All this planning and decorating, it's really getting on my nerves.   
  
"yeah it is. So have you gotten your dress yet?" he asks.  
  
"I'm going today with the girls. Actually I should get going now" I tell him when I look at my watch.  
  
I leave the gym and go outside towards the stables. The others are waiting for me, with their wagon set up to a couple horses.  
  
"Damn ladies! Can't ride a horse?" I ask them.  
  
They sneer at me. I know some of them can, but they are to lady like, to do it outside of school. Unlike me, the rugged girl. I seriously don't know why Legolas likes me, I'm a little to manish sometimes.  
  
We go off at a slow pace with me leading the pack. We are on our way to Metro town, the best place for shopping, next to White City, in Gondor. For the next few hours we ride along, talking about girly crap. Well they do, I sing Smells like Teen Spirit, by Nervada.   
  
We get there and go to the town stalls, and put the horses in. Are first stop in the dress store. I go buddy up with Arwen, since I promised to help her pick a dress. I'm surprised she trusts my taste. We wander around for quite a bit, when we find it. An ocean blue grown with purple underneath.   
  
"Arwen it's perfect for you!" I exclaim.   
  
The blue is sheer so the purple comes through, and it is strapless. It would look perfect on her. Hurriedly she tries it on and I was right it does look perfect. We start looking around for a dress for me. It only takes a few minutes, since there isn't much that I would wear. I grab a purple dress with a slit up the front. Underneath is a peach color and all over the purple are stars. I try it on to see if it fits. Which it does.   
  
The others finish and while everyone is paying a run across to the drug store to get purple hair dye. Soon we are on our way to the hotel that we decided to stay at. Nobody wants to go home, so soon. Besides it's dark and we are tired from the first trip any ways.  
  
"So when is the wedding?" Eowyn asks Rosie.  
  
We are all lying around in our hotel room, chatting it up.  
  
"In the end of summer. I think a few weeks before school starts up again." She replies with stars in her eyes.  
  
Ha, ha young love. I don't think I'll get married until I'm at least 165. Remember I'm going to live forever, since I'm an elf and all.  
  
"Do you guys think you'll marry your boyfriends?" Rosie asks.  
  
Everyone says yes right away except me. Legolas and I haven't been dating for very long and I'm still only in high school. I have the rest of my forever life, to fall in love and get married. I want to have adventures and travel lots. But I don't know if you can do that with someone else, tagging along.  
  
Oh well I have plenty of time to decide. "Remember we haven't dating for very long" I say to them. It's the safest route.  
  
They all buy it and don't ask me any further. Next the conversation, turns to summer and once again I'm plagued with the thought of having to spend the entire time with Legolas. Sure I like him, but it bothers me, by how much these girls revolve around their boyfriends.  
  
"Oh come on! Our boyfriends aren't here, why should we talk about them? This is a girls night!" I scold.  
  
"We had a girls night remember?" Diamond tells me.  
  
I shake my head in disgust. "yeah but OUR boyfriends ruined that didn't they?"  
  
They all go silent as they remember. "Your right! We shouldn't talk about them!" says Eowyn.   
  
Finally a girl with a head. I swear I'm going to brainwash them, so they can think about themselves for once. Ha, ha, that would be great. I wonder if I can brainwash them into doing what I want them to.  
  
Li's fantasy P.O.V.  
  
"master Li, what may I get you?" asks Arwen.  
  
"make me some food" I tell her.  
  
She bows and walks away. "Eowyn come rub my feet" I yell out.  
  
Eowyn runs over and does as she's told. Rosie and Diamond operate the huge feather fan, while Eowyn does my feet. Arwen comes back and starts feeding me very yummy food.  
  
End fantasy.  
  
"umm...Li? Snap out of it!" Arwen yells.   
  
I look at her and realize I've been giggling away and staring off into space. "ha, ha. Umm I'm going to bed now" I say. I get up and run to bed and try to fall asleep, while they all stare at me the weirdo. 


	62. Prom

Rethe 22  
  
"Are you guys done your primping yet?" I ask the closed door.  
  
Prom night...why do people like this? Me? I've been ready for quite awhile, but the others have been in the bathroom, what seems like an eternity. I just did my hair and my makeup, and put on my dress. I know they are doing the same things that I did, but why does it take them so long? The door bursts open and they all come rushing out.  
  
"We're finished!" exclaims Arwen.  
  
"Yeah, that was record timing huh? Only two hours" says Diamond.  
  
My eyes nearly bulge out. Tow hours! They have got to be kidding me. That can not be record timing. It took me under half an hour to get ready, that should be recorded timing. Hell that's not even record timing for me.   
  
A knock sounds at the door and all the girls squeal, except for me. I don't understand how chicks can act this way. It seriously drives me insane and if I ever act that way, someone should kill me.  
  
"I'll get the door" I tell the awe struck girls.   
  
I open it up and see all the men standing there. Legolas looks impressed, but doesn't go all 'your so beautiful' on me. Points for him. The guys rush in and that is all I hear. If Legolas did that with me, I would cringe and probably hit him. I know I do have my girly moments, I swear I do, but prom is not one of them.  
  
"So umm you look..." Legolas starts.  
  
"You finish that sentence and I swear, you'll be missing some limbs" I warn him.  
  
"Li! You should want to be complimented on!" Eowyn cries.  
  
I look at her and smirk.   
  
"Unless you are you, then you never tell you anything" she mumbles.  
  
Good girl, I have trained her well. It will come in handy, when I rule the world...erm, when I am working in the world. That's what I meant. It's always good to have people skills. Ha, ha...umm yes, so prom.  
  
"I guess we should go down" I suggest, to the others.  
  
They all rush past me and start down the hall. I look at Legolas, who shrugs and we head down ourselves. It's a good thing he's not a moment guy. You know what I mean. Those perfect moments type things. We are not that type of people, so prom isn't to big. I know I was involved in the planning, but it's not like I'm in love with it.  
  
We enter into the gym and go find our seats for the dinner. I had it arranged, so I could sit by all my friends. Hey, I don't want to sit by some freaks. Now Cassie on the other hand, ha, ha ,ha. I look over at her, just in time to see her look of disgust, as she sits by all the strange beings.  
  
Soon dinner begins and everyone is involved in their food. Yummy, food. Legolas shakes his head, when I start stealing food from his plate. Hmm, he doesn't need those ribs...yoink.   
  
"Your going to get sauce on you" he warns me.   
  
Luckily I have come prepared. I take out a bib, from my tiny purse that was holing my bib, yes that was it's sole purpose. I put it on, then cover my lap with napkins.   
  
"Li take that off , your so embarrassing" Arwen whispers to me.   
  
in response I stuff a rib into my mouth and chew on it, then spit out the bone. "Do you think my dress would survive my eating habits?" I ask her.  
  
"you should not be allowed out into public" she hisses at me.  
  
I look around and see how nicely the other girls are eating. I look at my plate and see food all sloshed around. I give an evil little smile to Legolas, who in return tries to hold in his laughter. I put my face closer to my plate and hear Arwen gasp. "Iliana I swear if you do, what I think your going to do, I'm going to kill you"   
  
I give one last look to Legolas and see him give me an evil smile and a nod. I plunge my face into my plate and start eating. All I hear is Legolas laughing and Arwen's repetition of 'oh my god'. When I lift my head up, I see all my friends staring at me. The girls with disgust and the guys with awe. What I just did, is what they all want to do.   
  
Legolas hands me a napkin and I start cleaning off my face. "Attention everyone" Elrond's voice cuts through the noise.   
  
I put down the napkin, when everything is off and listen. "I have here the envelopes that tells us, who is this years Prom King and Queen" he continues.  
  
All the tables erupt with cheers. If you ask me, it's all a crock of shit. All the girls want it, then they are all let down, when one wins. It's the same thing every year. It dates back to prehistoric times, when the dinosaurs had prom. Wait did they have prom? Note to self, when in class, ask teacher about that.   
  
Elrond opens the envelope and looks at it. Around the room, many girls fingers are crossed in anticipation. "This years Prom King is Brad" Elrond says.   
  
Thumbs down to that, I hate that fucker. He's one of Cassie's friends and I hate him, but I guess you already know that.   
  
"All the Prom Queen is...Iliana!" he yells out.  
  
Oh hell! They can't make me go up there, I refuse. Do you think he read my name wrong? I think so. I should demand a recount. Legolas forces me out of the chair and gives me a little push, traitor. Damn I have to dance with Brad. Maybe he will sprain his ankle in the next minutes or so. Just wishful thinking.   
  
I go on stage and get my damn crown and my flowers. Just to show my good heart, I even take Brad's arm, as we walk to the dance floor. "Strange how we won isn't it?" he asks me.  
  
"Very strange, so that's why, for the length of this song, we should be nice to each other. "I tell him.  
  
"To make these next few minutes bearable?" he asks.  
  
I just nod at him, as he puts his arms around me.   
  
"Agreed" he says, then we start dancing. "You look nice"   
  
"Maybe we shouldn't talk"   
  
He laughs, then agrees to that as well.  
  
I hate how everyone, is staring at us, because now they will all remember this. I don't want to remember dancing with my enemy. Hmm...that could be a movie. One fateful dance with the enemy and all hell breaks loose. I hear an Oscar coming.  
  
"This isn't to bad, now is it?" Brad asks.  
  
I shrug. "Neither of us are on the floor withering in pain, so I would think so."  
  
Looks like he's breaking the pact of not talking, by umm, talking. Wow, I really nailed that one. I think the dress, is making me stupid. I can't wait to get it off, then go to sleep. Prom is so over rated. All the guys think they are getting laid tonight and maybe some are. Things are just never what it seems. When Prom is over, I'm going right to bed and no, Legolas is not coming with me.  
  
The song ends and Brad and I separate. "Well Li, it was not as bad as I thought it would be" he tells me.  
  
"Not as bad?! I'm a good fucking dance, so it was fan-fucking-tastic. I can't say the same to you though. Oh well, have a nice night Brad" I say to him, then walk back to my friends.  
  
  
  
A few hours later, after that horrible time. O.K. it wasn't that horrible, but back to the story. Legolas looks like he's going to fall asleep and I am half asleep. Everyone else is wide awake, which makes me feel like I'm really old. Like Elrond age. Hmm, he's really old. I wonder if he can answer my question about dinosaur Proms. Umm, yeah, I think I need to go to bed.  
  
"Legolas do you want to go? I'm tired" I ask him.  
  
He nods, after a really long time. We say good night to everyone, then head back upstairs. Half way up, Legolas stops. "Shit I forgot my jacket. I have to go back. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then" he says.  
  
Good boy, he knew he wasn't staying with me. "Yeah, tomorrow then." I yawn out.  
  
He gives me a quick kiss, then heads back down. I drag my sleepy ass upstairs and down the hall to my room. As I get nearer, I see someone up ahead and it looks like they are at my door.  
  
"What do you want?" I ask Richard when I see it's him.  
  
"You look beautiful" he comments.  
  
Oh, how I would love to strangle him, right now. He had better leave , or I will do that. "I think you should go, I'm tired and I want to go to bed."  
  
"I just want to talk with you" he argues.   
  
I half snort and lean my shoulder against the wall. "Richard, I don't have time for you. I never will. You fucked up and I backed out. There is nothing more to talk about, because I will never want you back. And just a word of warning, I'm an elf, your human. I could beat the fuck out of you, so don't try to threaten me or my friends."   
  
He glares at me then smirks. "You think you could hurt me?" he comes closer and reaches out for me.  
  
I grab his arm and hold him back. "I'm an elf remember, I'm incredibly strong and agile, your not." I push him away and he ends up on the floor. "Don't try and fuck with me human, your playing with the big boys now" I tell him, then go inside and lock the door.  
  
A/N: well what did you think? This was longer than my other recent chapters. Sorry I haven't written in awhile, I've been out and about and doing tons of stuff. So in my free time I wasn't writing, just relaxing. Hopefully it won't take me so long to get another chapter finished. I was also planing out stuff for the sequel to this( had to create some new characters). Yeah so I hope I finish this soon and start writing the other one. I don't think it will be as long though. Well have fun and REVIEW! 


	63. Summary of stuff

A/N: This may be short, but it's in the middle of the night!  
  
  
Rethe 28  
  
  
Lately my life is so annoying. It seems that everywhere I turn, there is Richard. Nobody else knows, that he's back and I hope to keep it that way. I'm keeping my promise to him though. If he hurts me or my friends, he's dead and I mean that. I don't see why he still likes me, I'm the reason he got sent to jail. Well, partially the reason.   
  
Everything between Legolas and I, is going well. At least as well as it should. I like him. He's my boyfriend and my best friend, but it's different now. It used to be just us talking about who we liked at the moment or who's cute. We can't really do that now and I really miss that. I'm not saying I hate going out with him, it's just, that I miss some of the stuff we used to do. I liked sharing a bed with him and not have to do stuff with him. Maybe I'll talk to him and have a normal sleep over like we used to. That would be so much fun!  
  
Well Rosie is one month pregnant and is having the morning sickness from hell. Yesterday while in class, she had to run out, to puke in the bathroom. It's at times like those, that I'm glad to be an elf. Our pregnancy's are supposed to be wonderful. You don't get sick, or have any of the bad side effect. The bonus with no bad side effects, is that after you have the baby, you bounce right back into shape.   
  
Sam is as happy as ever. I swear whenever I see him, he is always wearing a smile. I bet in a month or so, he will be worn down. Frodo and him have been almost inseparable lately. I know they are best friends, but they even closer than ever. I guess he's excited about being an uncle. Diamond is through the room, she just gushes about everything involving the baby. Oh well, I'm pretty excited to. Hopefully I'll get to see it. When it's born I'll be at University and Rosie is staying in the shire. I think her and Sam are moving back to Hobbiton after graduation.  
  
I saw the oddest thing the other day. I think Boromir is seeing my friend Rachel. I haven't really talked to either of them in awhile. I guess Boromir felt out of place with us, since we are all pretty much dating someone. Even Elladan and Elrohir felt out of place. I really miss having those people around. I should go hang out with them if they can't come to me.  
  
  
  
A/N: yeah sorry nothing has really happened, but I was making a little summary about people. But in the next chapter, which I'm just about to write, will have stuff in it. And sorry I haven't been writing, but I had surgery so I've been somewhat out of it. O.K. really out of it. 


	64. A threat is worth a thousand words

Astron 2  
  
  
"I thought I could find you guys here" I say to Elladan and Elrohir.  
  
I woke up this morning and decided I wanted to hang out with them. I fell bad about that. It's like I decide when we hang out, well I don't want it to be that way anymore. I look in about a dozen places when I finally looked here, at our water hole.  
  
"Hey Li, haven't seen you in awhile" says Elrohir.  
  
I shrug. "I think everyone has been busy with stuff and other people. I realized the other day, that we don't hang out so much. I don't want us to become distant, I've known you guys for a long time."  
  
"I think I'm going to cry" cries Elladan and pretends to do so.  
  
Elrohir backs up from his estranged brother, but goes a little to far. "Oh shit!!!!" he yells, before he goes flying into the water.  
  
Elladan just looks at me and shakes his head. "My brother is so embarrassing. Whenever a pretty girl talks to us, he makes a fool of himself. Oh well, it's great to have you back" he comes to me and gives me a hug.  
  
"Umm guys, before you forget about me, I'm still in the water and I think I'm stuck in the mud." Elrohir shouts to us.  
  
Elladan and I separate and go help him out. "I think you need to change" I tell him, when I see the mud slipping off of him.  
  
We head back to the dorms and go into the twins room. I haven't been in here much, so I take the opportunity to look around. From what I can tell, one is a slob and the other is tidy. Bet you can guess who the slob is. Elrohir finally comes out, all dressed in clean clothes, then we stand around, doing nothing.   
  
"So what should we do?" Elladan says to break the silence.  
  
I think for a moment and come up with a good solution for my self, so I can hang out with others, as well. "Why don't we find Boromir and do something with him?"  
  
The twins nod and my mind flags success. I'm killing two birds with one stone here. A knock on the door takes our minds away from things. The door bursts open and in flies Boromir with his brother Faramir. "You will never guess who we just saw!" cries Boromir. He notices me a second later and his eyes widen. "Li! What are you doing here? Oh never mind, this has to do with you any way"  
  
Yeah nice to see you to. Better not say that out loud. I just flash him a smile. "Well who did you see?" I ask.  
  
Faramir comes to me and grabs my shoulders, then begins to shake me. "It was awful. I couldn't believe my eyes. I thought only death could cure me, but then I thought of you, of course. Poor, poor Li, how can we help you?"  
  
Elladan grabs Faramir away from me and I try hard not to laugh. I look at Boromir in question. "Who was it? and please no grabbing me"  
  
Boromir smiles, but then looks down. "We saw Richard and he was headed this way."  
  
"He even said hi to us" squealed Faramir. "Can you believe that? Hi to us? What does he think we are his friends or something?"  
  
"Umm I think he's crazy and this wouldn't be the first time he's come here." I half whisper.  
  
All of their mouths drop open and Faramir looks a little angry. "I knew people were going to act like this, so I didn't tell them. But it's not like I want him here, I've even threatened him, so he would go away. You guys didn't tell anyone yet, did you?" I say to them.  
  
Boromir shakes his head. "I'm guessing you don't want us to either, do you?"  
  
I nod my head, then remember what's happening. "Shit, if he does come here, everyone is going to know any ways!"  
  
Someone pats my shoulder and I look over to see Elrohir. "Guess we got to stop him them huh?"  
  
I give them all an evil smile. "I guess so"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
They all hide in the woods just off the road, while I sit on a huge rock on the side of the road. In the distance I see him coming. My plan is to make him go away and if he doesn't the others jump out of the bushes and threaten him. If that doesn't work, then I guess we have to use force, not that I'm against that. I think I'm power hungry, or something. Not that, that's a bad thing.  
  
Richard sees me and comes up to me, but I stay up on the rock. "Li, did you come to welcome me?"  
  
"I heard you were coming, so I thought, to myself, now why is that? I told you to not come back and what are you doing? I think your breaching my threat." I tell him, without looking at him.  
  
"Come on Li, you know I can't stay away from you. I came today to tell your boyfriend, that he can't have you."   
  
Shit, he can't talk to Legolas. I leap down from the rock and stare at him in the eye. "I can't let you do that. Only I can fuck up the relationship, not you. do I need to remind you again that your only a human. I could knock you flat on your ass, before you knew what hit you.  
  
Richard pushes me away and continues walking towards the school. "Fine have it your way. Hey guys, come on out!" I yell.  
  
The four guys come out of the bushes and block Richard's path to the school. "Li what are you doing?" he asks.  
  
"I'm telling you, you can't go to the school. If we have to, we will physically stop you. You have a chance to leave here, I would take it. There are three elves and two humans, against you. Are you willingly to take us on?" I ask him.  
  
The others smile away at me, because they think this is fun. At every man's heart, is the thrill of the fight. I know this because I've grown up with Legolas and it's in my heart as well. Even though I'm not a guy. I still act like one.  
  
Richard stands there for a second, then turns back to me. "Fine have it your way, I won't go. But just remember you won't always be here to stop me."  
  
I roll my eyes, as he walks by me. "Thanks for the tip" I say then kicks his legs out from under him.  
  
He hits the ground hard and I walk away with the other guys. I know that when I get back I will have to tell Legolas about seeing Richard. I'll just leave part about knowing he has been bugging me for awhile now. I'll just say Faramir and Boromir saw him first. 


	65. New revelations sorta

Astron 5  
  
"So when were you going to tell me?" Legolas yells.  
  
I just told him about the Richard incident, that happened a week ago. It took me this long to tell him, I am a slow bugger. "Umm today? I knew you were going to freak out, so it took me awhile. But any ways, I have to go, I have class. so umm, yeah bye!" I say then run out of the room.   
  
"We will talk about this later!" I hear him yell.  
  
Man is he pissed off about that. I had to tell him though, Faramir was threatening to tell him. Couldn't have that, or else I would have been in even bigger trouble. I go outside to the stables and grab my horse Azur, then take him out to the riding ring. Glorfindel is already waiting for me and same with the rest of the class. We just work on jumps and other bullshit, but at the end of class as I leave, Glorfindel calls me over.  
  
"yes sir?" I ask, when I get to him.  
  
"I received a letter from Gondor on the weekend. They have a huge horse ranch there and they are looking for people to hire for the summer. I thought you might have wanted to know about that. If your interested just tell me and I get can get you a form to fill out." He tells me.  
  
Me working in Gondor? That would be interesting. "I'll have to think about it first, but if I decide to, I'll come talk to you." I tell him, them ride off.  
  
My thoughts are still on what Glorfindel told me, when I get back to my room, where Legolas is waiting for me. "O.K., your finally back, so back to what we were talking about." He says, as soon as I walk through the doors.   
  
Maybe I should have gone, for a bite to eat first. I think he's over reacting and should just let it be. Hmm... that gives me an idea. "Oh Legolas I'm so sorry" I cry and out run into his arms.  
  
At first he's tense, but as I let the fake tears slid he wraps his arms around me. I know, I know, this is pretty bad, but I'm a desperate woman. Besides I didn't tell him about Richard, for the good of his well being. He would have gone insane, knowing Richard could be lurking around. But in reality, I am trying to save my own ass and yes it's working.  
  
"Your right Li maybe I am over reacting. I just don't see how this relationship can work, if you keep things from me. I don't want you to hid things from me O.K.?" he asks.  
  
Man that is a lot to ask from me, but I can't really say no at this point. "Yes Legolas" I tell him.  
  
It's not a total lie, I never said I promise. He lets me go and tells me, he has to go study with Aragorn, which is fine with me. I don't think I can handle anymore of this fake crying. After he leaves I go change my clothes, then head down to the cafeteria.   
  
When I grab my food I notice Frodo sitting by himself, so I wander over to him. "Hey what's up? I ask, as I sit down.   
  
He stares at my food in surprise. "Holy shit Li, you eat more than a Hobbit!"  
  
I look down at my selection, then shrug. "Meh, I'm a hungry girl." I start eating my food, then notice Frodo is being very quiet. I stop eating and look at him. "O.K. so what's really up? You seem quieter then normal and let me tell you, your a very quiet guy."  
  
He cracks a smile at me. "It's nothing bad, it's just I'm sort of jealous of something. You know when you have something, it's great, you don't want to get of it, but there's something better that you don't have. You automatically want the better thing, the one you don't have."  
  
I nod at him. "I totally understand. I really wanted a piece of banana cream pie, but there was only one piece left. The guy in front of me grabbed it and I got stuck with second best."  
  
For that I get a face from Frodo. "Only you and maybe Pippin can tie everything in with food."  
  
"Sorry" I say with a sheepish grin. "Well what are you jealous of?"  
  
Frodo looks away for a second, then leans in to whisper. "I'm happy with Diamond, but I'm jealous of Rosie and Sam."  
  
I jerk back at that. Frodo looks away again, but this time out of embarrassment. "You want Rosie?" I whisper.  
  
His head whips around at me in surprise. "What?! NO! I didn't mean it like that. I meant that I love Diamond, but I'm jealous of their relationship. I want that to, you understand?"  
  
"Oh I get it now" I give off a laugh. "Frodo don't be jealous of that, everyone has that love at some point in their lives. Just some people find it before others. You and Diamond have your own sort of love. Remember every relationship is different. Besides Rosie and Sam have a different bond now, since they are having a child together."  
  
Frodo sighs. " I guess. But don't you ever want to have that sort of thing with Legolas?"  
  
I began to answer, but stop myself. You can never answer a question right away when it is so deep. Things like that require a thought or you might come out with the wrong answer. "I like to take it one day at a time."  
  
A look passes over Frodo, but it vanishes when he smiles. I wonder what he was thinking of. Oh well in time I'll know. Damn, what is with me and time today?   
  
I don't give it another thought because Merry and Pippin come join us, with plates full of food. Soon Frodo leaves to go find Diamond and I'm left with my food buddies.  
  
I really wonder what he was thinking about. Maybe I should have been paying attention.  
  
A/N: sorry that took forever to write, but I'm always so busy. And when I'm not I'm sleeping. But I found time tonight to work on this and I hope its up to your standards. Review and tell me what you think. 


	66. eViL sEnIoRs

Astron 15  
  
"This is so going to be so much fun" I squeal, while skipping around.  
  
Elladan starts imitating me, but stops when I punch him in the arm. Elrohir shakes his head at us and walks by. "I don't know how you talked me into this" he mumbles.  
  
Legolas leaps by laughing. "Easily! We said we would help you get a date with uh...uh" he stops his leaping to think.  
  
"Some girl!" I put in there.  
  
Legolas smiles, like he thought of the name. "Yes some girl!"  
  
"and not just any girl! A stacked girl!" Elladan cries out.  
  
Elrohir starts to go red, from our teasing. "You guys!" I scold. "The most important thing about a girl is her mind".  
  
Elrohir smiles at me, before I continue on. "Being stacked is the second most important thing" I add in.  
  
Elrohir's face automatically goes fire engine red and we all burst out laughing. As we all regain our ability to breath, we continue on.   
  
"O.K., so what exactly are we doing today?" Elrohir asks.  
  
His brother takes his back pack off and pulls a video camera out. "We are filming revenge"  
  
"Well it's not really revenge, we are just filming being bastards to some ass holes" I tell him.  
  
Elrohir gives us all a look. "So who are these ass holes?" he asks with caution.  
  
We all look at each other and mumble fragments of sentences. I put my arm behind my head, in the nervous fashion. "Well you see, we don't know their names and they haven't done anything to us...but they are freshman's!!!!!"  
  
Elrohir gives off a frustrated sigh, so that gives me the clue that he's not to pleased with us.   
  
"Oh come on, it's tradition. Seniors always pick on freshman's and we haven't at all this year. We have been to damn nice and where has that gotten us? Nowhere!!!! Just the other day, some kid budged in front of me at the lunch line!!!!!" Elladan rants.  
  
I start to laugh at him. "You sounded like you were in middle school again!!!!!!"  
  
"Shut up!!!! What about that kid that took your piece of pie?" he reminds me.  
  
I shut up immediately. "Little piece of shit, I'm going to kill him. Steal my pie, evil bastard." I mumble to myself.   
  
"Any ways" Elladan continues. "Since we have been to nice they are getting out of control. I remember all the other years the seniors were hard on them. Hey I even used to take pity on them, but not anymore. I now see why they did that, to keep them in line!"  
  
I clap at the end of his little speech and he glares at me. "All right, enough of why we are doing it, lets get onto how. Now Pippin our little spy master has been working the fields, buzzing with the bees, running with the horses..."  
  
"Li!" They all yell at me.  
  
"Oh right...he's been listening into the freshman's conversations, finding out what's up with them and perhaps where they will be. Well a group of them decided to go camping this weekend, even though they are not allowed. They just said they were going home for the weekend. And I cannot believe the office believed that!!!! They would have never believed me!!!!"  
  
"that's because they know you would go out there by yourself and smoke mad amounts of weed by yourself. The school can't breed pot heads." Legolas points out.  
  
"Are you guys going to tell me this plan or what?" Elrohir asks us.  
  
"Right, right. So where was I?...oh yeah. Well they are camping out here, so we decided to scare them back to the school, where they will get in trouble." I finish.  
  
He looks confused still, but doesn't get a chance to speak. "We have paint ball guns loaded with red paint balls. It looks sort of like blood, especially in the dark. We are going to wait for them to go the sleep, then we are going to attack them. We have some fire crackers to wake them up, so they come out of the tent. Then when they are all out, we start shooting. The paint balls hurt so they are going to think, that they have really been hit. Meanwhile we will get this all on video and sells them at school." Elladan says.  
  
"Also they will be so scared that they will run back to the school and will confess what they did. They will get in trouble and will be embarrassed, so it's totally worth it." Legolas adds in.  
  
"So you in?" I ask Elrohir.  
  
"Yeah, I guess" He answers.  
  
"Right on, lets go!" I say then head off, into the bushes.  
*Some hours later*  
  
"Li I think they have been silent, for some time now." Comments Elladan.  
  
I shake my head at them and at that moment one of the freshmen comes out, to grab something. We wait for another half hour, before I give the signal to go.   
  
We are all wearing black clothes, so they can't see us, but we are also in a tree so I doubt they can any ways. Elladan and me are in one tree, while Legolas and Elrohir are in another.   
  
Elladan turns on the video camera and I give the signal to throw the fire cracker, into the camp. Legolas tosses it in and it goes off, making a loud bang. Nothing happens. None of those damn freshman's come out, or make a sound. Legolas tosses in a few more and again nothing happens. I reach into my bag and take out ten, then start lighting them and tossing them into the camp. In the other tree, Legolas is doing the same.  
  
"What the hell is going on?!" I hear from one of the tents.  
  
I grab my paint ball gun and get it ready. Legolas has stopped throwing the fire cracker and now we all wait. We hear zippers opening and a few people come out. "Fire crackers? O.K. who is out there?" One boy asks.  
  
All the others come out and look around, trying to find us. I give the signal and we all start shooting. All the chicks who are camping start screaming immediately. "They're shooting at us!" Someone yells.  
  
Legolas and Elrohir jump down from their tree and start charging the kids. A couple of the young boys, try to attack them, but I shoot at them. A few of the kids start taking off towards the school, but we let them go. We continue shooting and eventually, they all get the idea to run away.   
  
As soon as they are all gone, Elladan and I jump down. "Guess we should go, before anyone comes out here." Legolas says.  
  
We all agree, but we take the long way home. As we near home, we hear all the commotion and decide to stop for a moment. "Fuck I can hear some of them crying. I thought they would have stopped by now." I say.  
  
The response I get is a few, mumbled words. "I think we may of taken this a bit far." Legolas whispers.  
  
I whirl around to face him. "You can't be regretting it now, besides it was all in fun, nobody got hurt."  
  
"Listen to them, they are scared shit less. The seniors just pull pranks on them, not scare them like this." He says angrily.  
  
I listen to the crying freshman, but don't feel the sympathy, that he has for them. None of them are hurt, it was all just for fun. After a while they will realize it was just a prank and forget about it. "We should go back inside." I say then take off.  
  
We go around the back way and climb into mine and Legolas's window. Elladan and Elrohir quickly leave and go back to their rooms. Just as we begin to relax the phone rings and I grab it. "Hello?"  
  
"Li? Hey its Pip, bad news. Some of the teachers are going around and searching the rooms, looking for paint ball guns. They figure it's some people who go to this school." He says.  
  
"Oh shit! Can you do me a favor? Call Elrohir and Elladan and tell them what's up." I ask.  
  
"Yeah for sure, I was going to any ways. I'll talk to you later then"  
  
"All right. Thanks, bye" I hang up the phone, then turn to Legolas. "We have to hide this shit now. Some teachers are doing room searches, looking for them."  
  
"I'll take care of them, you get changed and wait for them." he says then goes back out the window.  
  
I run to my room and hurriedly get changed. I take the clothes and stuff them under a pile of clothes. For a few minutes a lay on my bed, then hear the dreaded knock at the door.  
  
I get up, go to the door and open it. In front of me stands Gandalf and Elrond. "Hello Iliana we are doing room checks." Gandalf says.  
  
I pretend to yawn. "What for?"  
  
"Some people played a prank on some freshman's" Was all Elrond told me.   
  
I sat in the living room, while they looked around. "I will go check in Arwen's room" Elrond says.  
  
My eyes go wide. I totally forgot that he doesn't know, Arwen is living with Aragorn. Elrond goes into the room and I prepare for some yelling. "Oh hi dad. What are you doing?" Arwen's voice says.  
  
"Oh nothing, just doing room checks, but we are finished now." Elrond says. "Good night both of you." He says then, they both leave.   
  
I go into Legolas's room. "I heard they were doing room checks, so I came in here. So what is that all about?" she asks.  
  
I sigh. " I have no idea. Something about a prank, on some freshman's. Shit I'm tired. I'm just going to go to bed, so I'll see you in the AM." I go back to my room and collapse on my bed. "That was so fucking close."  
A/N: well? What did you think? This is based on a true story. Well one true story and one that will be a true story. When some friends were camping in the middle of nowhere we threw fire crackers at their camp and scared the shit out of them. And this year we are having a huge camp out and some of us are paint balling the fuck out of someone heh, heh, heh. Evil I know, but it's so much fun!!!! Review and tell me what you think about this chapter!!!!  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
